De Caminho e Aprendizado
by Jasmin Tuk
Summary: ao deitar na cama vazia à noite, sentindo o cheiro dele ao redor, sua mente vagava, tateando até encontrá-lo numa das barracas em meio a urzes e amieiros. Tocava o corpo fatigado, muitas vezes ferido, sem o auxílio imediato de um medi-bruxo; ouvia os baru
1. Informações

Esta é a parte final da saga iniciada com "De Vida e Destino" e "Do Amor e Outros Demônios"... rs! As pontas soltas na última fic serão amarradas e explicadas aqui (assim espero!). Aviso que será difícil entender a fic sem ler as anteriores.

Bem, achei uma boa idéia fazer uma breve apresentação dos personagens das fics anteriores, para que os preguiçosos não fiquem tão perdidos (RS!!), então:

**Anna Granger Weasley: **filha mais nova de Rony e Hermione Weasley.

**Ângela Bastian Lupin:** integrante do grupo de Lupin. Auror inglesa. Irmã de Hannah. Esposa de Remo Lupin.

**Dian:** Senhora de Avalon.

**Elanor Hunter Potter:** filha de Harry e Elenna Potter.

**Elenna Hunter Potter:** auror da Federação Européia. Filha de Timoth. A meio-elfo que fisgou Harry Potter.

**Ewan Bastian Lupin: **filho de Ângela e Remo.

**Fabian Fastred:** integrante do grupo de Timoth. Auror da Federação Européia. Marido de Hannah. Antigo namorado de Elenna.

**Gawen Granger Weasley:** filho mais velho de Rony e Hermione.

**Hannah Bastian Fastred:** integrante do grupo de Timoth. Auror da Federação Européia. Irmã de Ângela. Esposa de Fabian.

**Jasmin Brethil Black:** auror e medi-bruxa inglesa. Integrante do grupo de Lupin. Esposa de Sirius Black.

**Lian Brethil Black: **filho de Jasmin e Sirius

**Morgana Granger Weasley:** gêmea de Gawen.

**Oengus:** Arquidruida de Avalon.

**Siegfried Hayden:** auror da Federação Européia. Ex-namorado de Virgínia Weasley.

**Timoth Hunter:** comandante de aurores da Federação Européia. Pai de Elenna.

**Tuor Granger Weasley: **filho de Rony e Hermione.


	2. Prólogo

"_Aqui não podemos ficar de pé, nem deitados ou sentados_

_Nem mesmo silêncio há nas montanhas_

_Mas trovões estéreis e secos, sem chuva_

_Nem mesmo solidão há nas montanhas_

_Mas sombrias faces rubras, rosnantes e com ar de mofa,_

_Espreitam das portas de casas de lodo ressecado."_

**T. S. Eliot**

A pequena cidade de Wit amanheceu reduzida a pó.

Situada no sudoeste do País de Gales, Wit estava isolada do restante do país pelas elevadas altitudes dos Montes Cambrianos. Era ligada a Swansea e Cardiff pelo trem que serpenteava pelo litoral por cinco horas às terças-feiras e sábados, trazendo os jovens que iam se divertir nas praias de águas geladas do Mar da Irlanda.

Contava novecentos e setenta e dois habitantes, todos descendentes de famílias que se refugiaram nas encostas durante a invasão romana, há quase mil e oitocentos anos. Algumas vieram depois, empurradas pelos saxões que invadiram a Bretanha com a queda do Império Romano.

O isolamento voluntário permitiu a manutenção de costumes peculiares, que tornava quem crescesse na região um tanto 'estranho' aos olhos das pessoas que descobriram a comunidade na década de vinte do século passado. Pensando ter encontrado o paraíso, moradores das cidades maiores construíram casas de veraneio para passar uma temporada 'longe de preocupações'.

Francamente, os recém-chegados espantavam-se com os pães e jarras de leite adoçado com mel deixados nas lareiras apagadas religiosamente às vésperas de primeiro de novembro (_"São presentes para os mortos"_, era a resposta.). Ou maravilhavam-se com as celebrações dos solstícios e equinócios, quando fogueiras eram acesas no alto dos montes, estalando e iluminando a noite.

Os nativos ainda não haviam se acostumado com os estrangeiros e os recebiam com reserva, logo dissipada numa rodada de cerveja encorpada na única estalagem local, o _'Truta Espumante'_. Mas, deve-se anotar esse fato, pouquíssimas crianças de Wit estudavam nas escolas de Swansea e nenhuma em Cardiff ou Gloucester.

Quando passavam dos dez anos, os meninos e meninas que nadavam nus no verão eram mandados estudar num internato de nome complicado no norte. Outros eram enviados para um mosteiro no sul. Voltavam misteriosos nas férias, afastavam-se dos filhos dos turistas, formando uma espécie de confraria exclusiva.

Naquela noite, um grupo particularmente alegre estivera festejando no '_Truta Espumante'_. Eram rapazes de Bristol que, desafiados por colegas da vizinha Cardiff, haviam chegado a Wit pelo mar, perfazendo um tempo de dez horas, novo recorde. Tiveram que pernoitar na estalagem do velho Angus devido a uma repentina tempestade marítima.

Foi a maior tempestade registrada em Wit em mais de duzentos anos. Os trovões soavam tão altos que abafavam os sons das risadas trôpegas dos rapazes, provocando pequenos tremores. Os raios açoitavam o céu. O mar quebrava nas rochas, arrancando enormes blocos que eram arremessados longe pelo vento.

Os habitantes de Wit escondiam-se em casa, pouco se atrevendo a espiar pelas frestas das portas e janelas. Durante séculos puderam prever as mudanças no tempo, mas ninguém entendeu as nuvens que se formaram depois do anoitecer.

Os aventureiros de Bristol riram do temor do velho Angus, fechando todas as janelas e segurando firmemente um graveto nas mãos.

- Má noite. – ele murmurou para seu ajudante, um rapaz franzino de cabelos bastante loiros e olhos cinzentos de nome Gwydion (nome que os visitantes acharam interessantíssimo!).

- O senhor acha...?! – o garoto, em férias após sua terceira temporada no sul, olhou espantado para a porta fechada.

- Acho. – Angus cortou-o. – Você deveria ter uma também. – completou, mostrando o graveto.

- Vocês são divertidos! – um dos jovens gritou, entornando a décima sexta caneca de cerveja. – Guardam tão bem esses gravetos. Até os lustram! Veja, Kevin, você deveria fazer o mesmo com seu skate!! – e riu junto com os outros.

Os dois olharam-nos friamente.

- Não precisamos disso em Avalon. – Gwydion respondeu baixo, encarando o rosto marcado e carrancudo do patrão.

- Esta noite, garoto, não poderíamos estar mais distantes de Avalon. Fique perto deles. – fez um gesto vago em direção ao grupo. – E deixe um corvinal mostrar como se faz.

O garoto abriu a boca, mas seu protesto jamais foi proferido. Uma forte luz esverdeada atravessou os vãos da porta e gritos estridentes foram ouvidos. Gritos de desespero e agonia. Até os rapazes de Bristol pararam de conversar.

Subitamente, as janelas foram arrancadas por uma explosão, e os homens no interior da estalagem puderam ver um festival de luzes verdes e azuis subindo as encostas. As pessoas que moravam perto da praia corriam, escondendo-se nas sombras das casas, algumas se arrastavam, tentando atravessar o lamaçal com a ajuda das mãos quando as pernas não obedeciam. Tudo em vão. Os raios as atingiam pelas costas e elas tombavam na lama.

Angus e Gwydion correram para a porta. Atrás dos raios vinham dezenas, talvez centenas, de encapuzados subindo lentamente, esquadrinhando cada possível esconderijo de algum fugitivo.

No meio da confusão de gritos, lama, chuva e correria, o ajudante de Angus distinguiu um brilho vermelho junto a dois invasores em frente ao armazém.

- Lynn! – ele gritou, atirando-se encosta abaixo. – Lynn!

A jovem ruiva apontava seu graveto lustrado em direção aos oponentes. Ele notou que ela tremia e que os dois riam. Risadas impiedosas e cruéis.

Gwydion escorregou os últimos metros, parando ao lado dos homens. Lynn estava tão suja de lama e molhada quanto ele, mas os sujeitos pareciam não estar no meio de uma tempestade. Suas capas negras sequer estavam molhadas. Só então ele viu os corpos de duas crianças ruivas perto da garota.

_"Magia Negra"_, foi o que o jovem pensou quando ergueu os olhos para os inimigos e viu vários crânios verdes reluzentes pairando sobre a cidade. Cobras saíam das bocas dos crânios.

- Estupefaça! – Lynn gritou e um jorro de luz vermelha saiu do graveto, mas não acertou os homens. Ela tremia, tentando não olhar para os lados.

Eles riram mais, achando engraçado o esforço da menina em detê-los. Assim que o loiro se aproximou, os dois o fitaram por um instante, parecendo reconhecer alguém. Gwydion podia senti-los analisando-o e levantou-se rápido, apressando-se a ficar ao lado da ruiva.

- Como a vida é engraçada, Crabble! – um deles exclamou, a voz áspera arranhando os ouvidos do garoto.

- Um loiro e uma ruiva... – o outro respondeu. – Agora podemos nos divertir, caro Goyle.

- Juntos?

- No três... Um... – eles ergueram as varinhas. – Dois... – apontaram para os garotos. – Três! _Crucio!_

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Gwydion viu a amiga ser engolfada pela luz verde que saiu da varinha do mais alto, levantando-a no ar. Então, uma dor sufocante o fez perder o equilíbrio. Ele rolou na lama, não mais ouvindo os gritos dos outros, só os seus próprios.

Em todos os anos em Avalon, os druidas nunca mencionaram que se poderia causar dor assim com um simples feitiço. Ele não estava preparado mas, mesmo que estivesse, a sensação de ter os olhos perfurados, a barriga aberta por uma lança, os nervos atirados ao fogo seria igual.

- Você deveria tê-lo matado! – resmungou a voz áspera.

- Deixe-o ver a amiguinha primeiro.

Quando notou Lynn caída, sua expressão era de pânico. Os olhos abertos, sem brilho, a boca mole não mais sorriria para ele.

- Agora, garoto, você vai ver. – o mais largo e baixo disse e o ergueu com um feitiço até que o loiro pairasse sobre a cidade.

Wit estava em chamas. Apesar da chuva, a cidade ardia num assustador fogo azul-metálico. Entre os prédios chamejantes, corpos desfigurados jaziam, caídos de qualquer forma pelas ruas. Algumas crianças choravam sobre os pais mortos e eram silenciadas por chutes e feitiços.

Horrorizado, Gwydion viu uma roda de bruxos cercando os aventureiros de Bristol e torturando-os. Seu estômago revirou ao ver um deles ter os olhos arrancados com uma adaga enquanto a cabeça de outro pendia do pescoço e os encapuzados os mantinham vivos.

Angus tombara, seu rosto tão irreconhecível por um corte profundo de espada que Gwydion o distinguiu apenas pelo cabelo branco e comprido. Ainda segurava a varinha de freixo e corda de coração de dragão.

De repente, ele caiu.

- E agora, seu amante de trouxas nojento, você vai morrer! – novamente a voz áspera. A última visão do aprendiz de druida, Gwydion Mac Airem, antes de ouvir um rumorejo, foi a luz verde piscar na ponta da varinha do inimigo.

Dois dias depois, a manchete do Profeta Diário informava: _"Nenhum sobrevivente no segundo massacre este mês."_

O mundo mágico enfrentava sua pior crise.


	3. Onde estão nossos personagens

A sala estava cheia de conversas. Alguns grupos riam alto, embalados pelas rodadas de cerveja amanteigada que os elfos domésticos traziam de tempos em tempos da cozinha. Umas oito crianças gritavam e corriam, subindo e descendo as escadas, mas ninguém parecia se importar. O mar de cabelos vermelhos era pontuado por dois ou três loiros e morenos.

Era mais uma reunião familiar na casa de Arthur e Molly Weasley.

Apesar do quarto mandato como Ministro da Magia, o Sr. Weasley conseguiu manter-se honesto consigo mesmo. Nada de castelos ou mansões: ele apenas reformara sua residência já conhecida, tornando-a maior e mais confortável para abrigar o batalhão de filhos, noras, o genro e os netos. Contratara dois elfos para ajudar a Sra. Weasley a administrar tudo.

As duas únicas questões em que batera o pé foram: os gnomos não seriam expulsos do jardim (_"Não quero meus netos crescendo como esses bruxos modernos, sem conhecer gnomos!"_) e o celeiro com sua coleção de artefatos trouxas continuaria no lugar (_"É o meu refúgio, Molly querida."_).

Com a persistência da disputa entre o Partido das Trevas e o Ministério da Magia, a família tinha cada vez menos chance de se reunir e esquecer os problemas. Era impossível deixar de lado o fato, cada vez mais evidente, de que a resistência a Lúcio Malfoy estava perdendo terreno. Desde que o ex-Comensal da Morte fugira de Azkaban e se apoderara de Excalibur, o Sr. Weasley enfrentava sérias dificuldades em controlar a sombra que ameaçava cobrir o mundo mágico inglês. E havia rumores de seguidores no exterior também.

- Malfoy. – ele murmurou, olhando o loiro sentado ao lado de sua filha, conversando com a menininha morena. – Você perdeu a melhor parte de si. Quando perderá o resto também? – sentindo-se observado, o loiro levantou os olhos cinzentos, encontrando os castanhos do sogro, que sorriu triste e desviou a atenção para dois ruivinhos que insistiam em subir na lareira. – Tuor! Anna! Vocês vão se machucar!

- Como assim? Você não vai ficar? – a loira bonita perguntou ao moreno de óculos ao seu lado. – Pensei que fosse tirar férias agora.

A mulher que assistia à discussão, e já vira o amigo explicar três vezes a mesma coisa, simplesmente balançou os cabelos cacheados e levantou-se, largando a mão do marido.

- Vou ver se a sua mãe precisa de ajuda.

- Mione, você pode dizer ao Gui que já arrumamos os quartos para eles? – Rony perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo da esposa. – Ele e Fleur pediram para passar uns dias lá em casa. Estamos preocupados com papai. – comentou com o amigo.

- Eu também estou, Rony. – Harry disse. – Depois da destruição daquela aldeia em Gales, as coisas estão feias. Alguns pensam em depor o Sr. Weasley.

- Isso é um absurdo! Nós estamos fazendo o possível! – o ruivo bateu o punho fechado no braço da poltrona. – Será que ninguém vê?

- Faça uma só burrada e os outros não se lembrarão dos seus acertos. – eles viraram-se para a voz arrastada de Draco, que trazia a moreninha no colo. – Vocês grifinórios deveriam ter aprendido essa lição há séculos. Especialmente você, Potter. – ele encarou friamente a loira, mas ela pareceu não notar e sorriu, piscando-lhe de forma sedutora. Draco balançou a cabeça em descrença. – Sua filha quer ir embora.

- Meu pai não fez nenhuma burrada, Malfoy. – Rony tinha as orelhas vermelhas e crispou os lábios. – Não, ele fez uma: permitir que você freqüentasse nossa casa.

- Para a sua informação, Weasley, eu sou casado com a sua irmã. – o loiro respondeu com voz fria. - Portanto, tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto a _sua_ mulher.

- Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? – perguntou a loira, abrindo um sorriso maior. – Oh! Mais que surpresa! – Harry e Rony olharam-na como se ela fosse desequilibrada. – O filho de Lúcio Malfoy! – Draco lançou-lhe um olhar gelado. – Isso é irônico. – ela deu uma risadinha. – Você, sendo filho de quem é, aqui. – ele continuou encarando-a. Rony não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. - Não se lembra de mim? Hogwarts, Sala de Astronomia, sexto ano, duas horas da manhã...?

- Cindy, você não pode estar falando sério. – Harry a olhava, confuso.

- Cindy Parker-Winter. – Draco anunciou monotonamente. – Herdeira da segunda maior fábrica de bolsas para poções da Inglaterra.

- Você tem boa memória! – ela elogiou.

- Quem não se lembraria de algo que ouviu durante quatro anos a toda hora? – ele voltou-se para Harry. – Livre-se dela.

- Como? – os três perguntaram juntos, embora as entonações fossem diferentes.

- Não banque o estúpido o tempo todo, Potter. Você já foi mais seletivo em suas escolhas.

- Papai, - a menininha, que olhava séria a discussão toda, chamou. – a gente ainda vai demorar?

- Não, Elanor. Vamos esperar o jantar, depois iremos. – Harry a pegou dos braços do loiro. _"Não se meta na minha vida._", transmitiu à mente dele. – Você não quer brincar com Morgana e Gawen?

- Eles estão muito chatos. – ela encarou o pai e ele, mais uma vez, se surpreendeu com a expressão dela. - Só falam em _Óguarts_. Eles nem foram para lá ainda e só falam dos livros e das aulas.

- E quanto a Tuor e Anna? – Harry virou-se para apontar os outros ruivinhos correndo alegres pela sala. - Eles são quase da sua idade.

- Já brinquei com eles. O Tuor só quer subir na lareira e a Anna segue ele. Eu gostei de ficar com o tio Draco e a tia Gina. – ela sorriu para o loiro.

- Mas você não deve se meter no meio dos adultos, Elanor. – a loira falou, atraindo a atenção da menina. - Não é o comportamento adequado à filha de um homem importante. – Cindy afirmou, em tom de bronca. Os três homens olharam-na de cara fechada. A pequena apenas abraçou o pescoço do pai.

- Não existe comportamento _adequado_ a uma criança, Srta. Parker-Winter. – Rony falou, contendo a raiva. _"Já não basta tudo aquilo com o Malfoy?"_

- Ora, francamente, vocês dão liberdade demais para essa menina! Só porque ela não tem mãe...

- Cindy! – Harry disse em alerta, sentindo o abraço da filha apertar. Draco estreitou os olhos. As orelhas de Rony ficaram roxas.

- É verdade, querido. – ela segurou o braço do moreno. – A garota está crescendo sem modos. Meninas de berço não se penduram nos pais. Se ela não tem mãe, alguém precisa ensinar...

- Cindy, cale a boca! Não fale do que você não sabe! – Harry afastou-se para não discutir. Rony seguiu-o, fazendo uma anotação mental de perguntar ao amigo onde ele encontrara _aquilo_.

Draco continuou encarando-a. A mulher manteve o ar de superioridade, encarando-o de volta. Então, Gina surgiu atrás dele, pegando-lhe a mão e Cindy pôde assistir a expressão do rosto dele suavizar antes de se voltar para a ruiva.

- Vamos comer? – a caçula Weasley convidou animada, olhando de um para o outro. – Não acredito que vocês estavam falando de trabalho, Draco!

- Não, Virgínia. Sei perfeitamente que aqui não é lugar para falar em guerra. – garantiu. - Só idiotas provocam discussões inúteis nesta casa. – e puxou Gina para a mesa.

- Me lembre de não ir à casa dos seus pais quando Potter estiver lá. – o loiro disse assim que entraram em casa.

- Você parecia estar se divertindo com Elanor. – a ruiva comentou, deixando a capa pendurada atrás da porta.

– Aquela Parker-Winter é insuportável.

- Meus pais não podem evitar. – a mulher sentou-se no único móvel do ambiente: um sofá de dois lugares. – Você sabe que Harry é da família também.

- Sim, mas quando a gente compara, a loira sai em total desvantagem. – o homem comentou, tirando o sobretudo e pendurando junto ao dela. - Pelo Merlin da Bretanha! Como ele é obtuso!

- Draco, não tire conclusões precipitadas. – a ruiva bocejou. – Ele ficou sozinho todos esses anos. Eu o compreendo...

- Você compreende? – ele arregalou os olhos. – Pensei que fosse amiga da Elfa!

- E sou. Mas sou dele também.

- Virgínia, Potter é tão ridículo que sequer consegue distinguir... – ele ia começar a desfiar as qualidades do 'cunhado'.

- Draco, pense! – Gina estendeu a mão para que o marido a ajudasse a levantar. – Ele é Harry Potter! – o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, querendo dizer _"e daí?"_ – Ele se sente pressionado demais. Toda essa guerra; ele se sente responsável.

- E não é? – Draco questionou secamente. - Afinal, a tal espada poderosa está com ele, não é mesmo? E é tão incompetente que nem ao menos consegue terminar com ela!

- Tenho certeza que ele o fará. – ela retrucou com determinação.

- Quanto ele está te pagando para encher os meus ouvidos com besteiras? – ele começava a se irritar. _"Se ela continuar com isso, eu vou vomitar."_

- Tente entender. É difícil para ele. – Gina guiava-o para o quarto. – Você viu como ele ficou quando acordou e estávamos voltando, sem ela.

- Ela o enganou direitinho. – um sorriso maldoso surgiu nos lábios dele enquanto transfigurava as roupas de ambos em pijamas.

Gina apenas sacudiu a cabeça, acomodando-se no seu lado da cama.

_"Homens... nunca crescem..."_

- Você está falando demais no Harry, Draco. – ela provocou no meio de um bocejo.

- A ignorância deve ser alardeada. – ele recitou. – Assim, o mundo tem a chance de tornar-se um lugar melhor. – ela riu.

- O que é isso? Filosofia de vida?

- Evidentemente. Você já me viu fazer alguma besteira? – ela o mirou com cara de dúvida. – Ok, não precisa responder. É melhor você dormir. – observou que ela estava quase adormecida. - Tive que ouvir sua mãe me recomendar umas vinte vezes que você precisa descansar. – virou-se para beijá-la levemente.

- Durma bem, meu loiro resmungão. – Gina murmurou, fechando os olhos.

A mulher estava deitada displicentemente no sofá, trocando os canais da TV sem parar em um. Suspirou, voltando a atenção para o homem e a menina sentados no chão, entretidos numa partida de xadrez. Fez uma expressão de desaprovação quando o cavalo branco da criança escoiceou o bispo preto para fora do tabuleiro e ela comemorou batendo palmas.

- Querido, nós podíamos sair um pouco. – pediu, manhosa. – Estão encenando Otelo em Oxford. Isso aqui está tedioso.

O homem levantou os olhos verdes e o resto de sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

- Acabamos de chegar da casa dos Weasley.

- Sim, mas esse foi o _'seu'_ programa... – ela retrucou, sentando-se. – Você fica tão pouco tempo... E meus amigos estarão lá.

- Você pode ir, se quiser. – ele voltou a atenção para a menina, mas ela já tinha parado de jogar e olhava dele para a loira.

- Ah, não! Quero apresentá-los a você, meu querido. – ela levantou-se e parou ao lado dele. – Você está sendo chato, Harry. – ele olhou da menina para a mulher, sem conseguir decidir.

- Tudo bem, papai. – a menina encarou-o com os intensos olhos verdes e começou a desfazer o tabuleiro. Harry estendeu a mão para detê-la. Ela foi mais rápida e ordenou às peças que entrassem no saquinho de couro. – Já é tarde. – levantou-se e começou a sair da sala.

- Espere, princesa. – ele disse, erguendo-se. – Vou com você. – Elanor assentiu e esperou para ser levada até o quarto. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do pai e respirou fundo, aspirando o cheiro dele.

Sempre que estava em casa, Harry fazia questão de ficar o máximo de tempo ao lado de Elanor. Culpava-se por não conseguir estar presente em cada momento da vida da filha. Ela já tinha cinco anos, e ele sabia que precisava esforçar-se para não perdê-la de vista.

- Quando eu voltar, a gente vai passear, está bem? – ele perguntou enquanto subia as escadas. – Talvez vejamos Sirius, que tal?

- Tudo bem, pai. Não precisa me consolar. – Harry ainda se assustava quando a filha era assim tão 'adulta'. – Ela deve estar precisando de você.

- E você não? – ele abriu os lençóis e a deitou, cobrindo-a e sentando na cama. Os cabelos pretos espalharam-se pelo travesseiro. Ela bocejou. Era tão pequena. Sempre fora miudinha para sua idade.

- Eu sei me cuidar. – a menina sorriu, fazendo o coração do bruxo perder um compasso. Era o sorriso da mãe. Ela tirou os óculos do pai e ficou brincando com eles.

- Então por que você me deixou trazê-la até aqui? – ele cruzou os braços.

- Ah! – ela exclamou, ficando vermelha por um instante. – Colocar os filhos para dormir é um dever dos pais... Do pai. – ela desviou os olhos. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos da filha, querendo que ela não pensasse tanto na mãe, sabendo que era impossível. Elanor devolveu os óculos. – Fica até eu dormir?

- Claro. – estivera esperando o pedido. Deitou-se ao lado dela. – Quer que eu cante para você?

- Não. – ela riu, abrindo a boca de sono e acomodando-se no colo do pai. – Você canta mal... Mas pode contar uma história... Do João e Maria...

- Ok. – ele concordou, apagando as velas que flutuavam junto ao teto, deixando o quarto totalmente escuro. Sacou a varinha e começou a desenhar árvores coloridas, pássaros cantando, casas de doces e crianças correndo no ar. – Era uma vez uma bondosa bruxa. Ela vivia na floresta e tinha feito uma casa toda de doces para ela. Tinha de tudo: bolos de caldeirão eram os tijolos, feijõezinhos serviam de pedras para o muro...

- Você demorou, não? – a bruxa estava pronta: uma veste apertada e decotada em tom vermelho contrastava com a pele clara e os cabelos loiros que brilhavam, presos ao alto da cabeça por uma tiara de diamantes. – Ela deu muito trabalho?

Harry abriu a boca de espanto, porém recompôs-se em tempo para ela não reparar na reação que causara.

- Não. - respondeu, sem olhá-la. _"Ela sabe impressionar!"_. – Ela queria uma história.

- Gosto tanto desse seu lado protetor, querido. – ela chegou perto dele, exalando um perfume insinuante. – Só que você nos fez perder a hora. – fez biquinho, parando a centímetros do rosto dele. – Agora terá que compensar. – sussurrou no ouvido do bruxo, fazendo o sangue dele latejar nas veias.

_"Você prometeu a si mesmo que terminaria tudo, Harry Potter!"_, censurou-se, fechando os olhos.

- Cindy, realmente seria melhor se parássemos por aqui. – dizia o mais controlado que podia.

- Parar com o que? – ela perguntou numa ingenuidade fingida, passando a mão pelo peito dele, arranhando de leve o tecido da veste com as unhas compridas. Ele respirou fundo, esquecendo-se do perfume, que imediatamente tomou conta do seu cérebro.

- Está errado... Nós não... deveríamos... continuar... É... uma... loucura...

- Você é a minha loucura! – ela exclamou, beijando-o com vontade.

No início, ele não correspondeu, procurando manter a mente sã, sem sucesso. Quando emergiu por um momento do devaneio em que mergulhara, viu-se a beijando com certa violência, cheio de desejo.

Horas depois, deitado na cama, pensava com frustração em fraqueza.

"_Eu simplesmente não consigo parar... Por quê?"_, ele sempre ficava nervoso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos naturalmente despenteados. _"Pelo Merlin da Bretanha!"_ A expressão o fez lembrar-se de Elenna. E a lembrança dela o fez abraçar a mulher ao seu lado.

- Me deixa dormir! – Cindy resmungou, empurrando-o.

Harry suspirou e virou-se para o outro lado. No escuro, tateou à procura do criado-mudo. Abriu a gaveta e tirou uma caixinha de dentro. Dormiu apertando-a.


	4. O mundo anda tão complicado

**Capítulo 2:O mundo anda tão complicado**

O verão mal tinha começado e as noites estavam quentes. A anterior fora particularmente sufocante, por isso ele não dormira bem e, portanto, estava deitado às oito horas, meio consciente. Tateou ao lado, encontrando lençóis e três travesseiros. Rolou, esperando encontrar a resistência do corpo dela, mas quase caiu da cama. Só então decidiu abrir os olhos.

_"Ela não deve ficar andando por aí!"_, pensou, sentando-se para procurar a camiseta entre os lençóis. _"Se não estiver fazendo coisa pior!"_

Saiu pela casa quase vazia, verificando no outro quarto, no banheiro do corredor e na sala. Por fim, empurrou a porta da cozinha. Gina estava sentada com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, olhando fixamente uma bacia prateada com água pela metade.

_"Não acredito que ela está...!"_, o loiro apressou-se, colocando uma mão na têmpora da mulher.

Ela tinha ido muito longe no transe desta vez. Ele precisou de tempo e paciência para encontrá-la.

_"Virgínia... Virgínia..."_, chamava, sua mente flutuando no vazio onde se vê outros mundos e outros tempos, algumas vezes prevendo o futuro, outras revendo o passado.

De repente, os olhos castanhos abriram-se e ela ofegou, sendo amparada pelo marido.

- Draco! – exclamou, sem fôlego. – Quase não... consegui voltar...

- Você não deve brincar de ver o futuro na bacia! – ele ralhou, enquanto a pegava nos braços e levava de volta para o quarto. – Não sabe se comportar?

A ruiva sorriu ao notar medo na voz dele.

- Não tive culpa. – explicou. – Sonhei que algo ia acontecer... Acordei assustada e não consegui me conter... Você tem que entender, Draco, que são...

- Eu sei. – ele interrompeu, deitando-a na cama e ajeitando os travesseiros. – São seus amigos que estão lá fora. O _'Potter Maravilha'_ e a _'Dupla Dinâmica'_!

- Malfoy...! – ela disse em tom de alerta. – Já falei que não gosto que se refira assim a eles.

- Quieta. Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer. E não saia daí, ouviu?

Gina acomodou-se o melhor possível, sentindo o cheiro bom da comida de Draco.

_"Ele melhorou sensivelmente!"_

Logo o loiro voltou com uma bandeja de frutas, chá, torradas, geléia e, claro, mingau de aveia.

- Quantas pessoas vão tomar café conosco? – ela provocou, pegando uma uva. – Isso dá para cinco pessoas famintas!

- Sabe que alguém aqui precisa de ajuda para se alimentar? – Draco respondeu como se falasse para uma criança, passando geléia numa torrada e dando a ela. – Se não sou eu, acho que ele morreria de fome!

- Oh! Jamais pensei ver o frio Draco Malfoy se importando tanto!

- Você não me convence, Weasley. – ele encarou-a, repreendedor. – Nenhuma missão estava programada para hoje.

- Eu sei. – ela suspirou. – Não era isso que me incomodava. É uma sensação ruim.

- Você não pode ter sensações ruins, especialmente agora. – Draco pousou a mão na enorme barriga da mulher, beijando-a. – Você está com um Malfoy aí. Quer fazer mal ao bebê?

- Claro que não! – ela indignou-se. – Eu não consigo evitar, Draco! Desde Avalon, você sabe que eu não consigo barrar esses sonhos e visões! E é W-E-A-S-L-E-Y Malfoy, se não se importa!

- Os seus compreensivos irmãos não me deixam esquecer esse fato. – ele comentou calmamente. – Já posso até imaginar: o primeiro Malfoy ruivo.

- Ou o primeiro Weasley loiro e com humor negro! – ela exclamou, provando o mingau encaroçado.

Ele sorriu.

- Está bem. Talvez seja melhor você me contar o que viu, ruiva.

- Eu... eu não consegui ver muita coisa... Mas tinha a ver com seu pai. – ele balançou a cabeça, negando. – Quer dizer, com '_ele'_, - apressou-se a consertar. - e a espada... Harry estava lá e... e você também... Havia duas espadas... Estava muito difícil distinguir algo mais. – Gina franziu a testa.

- Obviamente por causa do bebê, Virgínia! – o loiro segurou o rosto dela delicadamente. – Ele precisa da sua energia... Você estava pálida e fria quando te encontrei. Não é só pelo nosso filho... – ele fechou os olhos, tomando coragem. Ainda era terrivelmente complicado dizer o que sentia. – Eu não suportaria perder você.

Gina sorriu para ele, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros despenteados.

- Eu vou tentar bloquear mais a recepção, está bem? É o máximo que consigo. Satisfeito agora?

- Ainda não. – ele retrucou, malicioso, antes de beijá-la, acariciando as bochechas dela com os dedos gelados.

Draco nunca pararia de surpreendê-la, era o que Gina pensava. À medida que os anos passavam, ele tornou-se tão protetor que às vezes a sufocava, mas ela sabia que os cuidados exagerados tinham razão. Como investigadores do Departamento de Mistérios, aurores da Federação e portadores de dons raros, desenvolvidos nas temporadas em Avalon, o casal era bastante visado pelos agentes de Lúcio Malfoy.

O relacionamento dele com os Weasley, tenso no início (em especial pela oposição feroz e insistente de Rony, Jorge e Fred), melhorara depois da adesão do loiro contra o Partido das Trevas e, principalmente, após várias discussões acaloradas n'A Toca. Draco preferia ficar à parte e pouco comparecia às reuniões familiares tão caras aos ruivos. Gina conseguia arrastá-lo às vezes. Nessas raras ocasiões, ele apenas mantinha uma conversa civilizada com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley ou com algum irmão mais velho (tinha afinidade com Gui, para espanto de todos.).

De tempos em tempos, mudavam-se para não serem pegos, já que o Feitiço Fidelius não era confiável, pois Lúcio, tendo o mesmo sangue de Draco, conseguia rastreá-lo em poucas semanas. A vida deles ficou bem mais complicada quando descobriram a gravidez de Gina. Ela nunca vira o marido tão feliz e tão preocupado.

- Agora você não poderá se esconder. – Draco dizia, andando de um lado para o outro da sala na tarde em que soubera. – Tem sangue meu aí dentro. – ele sorriu e foi até ela, abraçá-la, beijá-la, tocar-lhe a barriga. – Tem mesmo alguém aqui? – perguntou, bobo. – O que vamos fazer?

Ela encarou-o, hipnotizada pelo brilho no olhar dele.

- O que sempre fizemos, amor: sobreviver. A única diferença é que agora seremos três... ou quatro... – completou, subitamente preocupada.

- Quatro? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não se esqueça dos gêmeos. Pode acontecer com a gente... Ah, pelo Merlin! Eu sou muito nova para isso!

- Eu não acharia mal. – Draco comentou, abraçando-a mais.

- Não, e por que acharia? Não é você que vai ficar andando como uma pata!

- Seria interessante te ver assim. – ele falou, com voz sonhadora. Ela deu um tapa no ombro dele.

Essa cena vinha continuamente à lembrança de Gina e voltou agora que estava sendo beijada, correspondendo na mesma intensidade. Correu as mãos pelo rosto dele, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço. Ele acariciava sua nuca, sentindo o gosto de geléia, sua língua brincando com a dela.

A ruiva estranhou quando ele parou e abriu os olhos, pronta para protestar.

- O que aconteceu?

O loiro apenas apontou para a coruja branca como a neve que esperava do lado de fora.

- Edwiges?! Mas, o que...?

Draco abriu a janela e a coruja entrou, visivelmente cansada. Gina deixou que ela bebesse uns goles de chá, enquanto examinava o pergaminho.

- Eles atacaram a sede da Federação!

Acordou com a loira sacudindo-o rispidamente.

- Pare de se debater! Você é louco? – ela gritava.

- Quieta! – ele ergueu-se assustado e tapou-lhe a boca com a mão. – Vai acordar Elanor!

- E quem se importa com aquela pirralha mimada? – ela se libertou, mas falou mais baixo. - Já me acordou mesmo! O que deu em você? Estava agitado, se debatendo!

- Eu não sei... – por hábito, ele passou a mão pela cicatriz, mas estava tudo normal. – Não me lembro de... Espere... – concentrou-se, procurando algum sinal de perigo em volta. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e começou a se vestir. - É melhor você voltar para casa, Cindy.

- Como assim? Explique! – ela o parou. – Eu não vou embora!

- Você vai sim! Estão atacando a sede da Federação. Você vai pegar o maldito Pó de Flu e vai para a casa do seu pai agora! – ele ordenou, atirando a veste vermelha para ela. – Vou pegar Elanor e levá-la para um lugar seguro.

Cindy vestiu-se, olhando feio para ele, mas Harry sequer notou, escrevendo vários bilhetes e descendo para entregá-los às corujas. Quando voltou ao quarto, encontrou a loira sentada na cama, emburrada. O moreno teve vontade de dar-lhe umas palmadas.

_"Ela consegue ser mais criança que Elanor."_

- Cindy, escute. – ele aproximou-se, falando como se ela tivesse seis anos. –Alguns bruxos estão atacando a Federação e eu preciso ir até lá. Vá para casa. Assim que puder, entrarei em contato com você, ok?

- Você brigou comigo. – Cindy choramingou. – Gritou comigo.

- Porque você está sendo impertinente. – ele replicou. – Seu pai não vai gostar se souber que você está sozinha. Já imaginou, a herdeira da segunda maior fábrica de bolsas para poções da Inglaterra, Cindy Parker-Winter, sozinha? – Harry sabia que um elogio desses a convenceria.

- Está bem, querido. – ela sorriu e o abraçou, esquecendo de que estava brava. – Me acompanha até lá embaixo?

Harry seguiu-a e parou em frente à lareira, esperando Cindy jogar o Flú. De repente, ela, que já se encaminhava para as chamas verdes, virou-se e correu de volta, beijando-o ardentemente. Depois, satisfeita, soprou-lhe um beijinho e desapareceu.

Quando se virou, deu de cara com a filha. Ela estava com um vestido de mangas compridas, cheio de flores amarelas e vermelhas, os olhinhos inchados de sono, segurando o batente da porta.

- O... Olá, princesa. – ficou envergonhado de a menina ter presenciado aquilo. Ela olhava triste para o pai. – Winky acordou você? – Elanor assentiu. – E vejo que... hum... vejo que já está vestida também... – novo assentimento. – Vamos para a casa de Hagrid?

- Papai... – ela chamou baixinho. – Você quer que eu vá embora?

Harry assustou-se e ajoelhou em frente a ela. Engoliu em seco, olhando dentro daqueles olhos iguais aos seus próprios.

- Claro que não, filha. Por que você está pensando isso?

- Assim você e a Cindy poderiam ficar juntos... Eu iria para onde a mamãe está.

- Elanor, – ele segurou o rostinho da menina com delicadeza. – você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim. Nunca deixe de acreditar nisso, está bem? Ninguém vai me fazer deixá-la ir embora.

- Mas... a... Cindy...

- Shhh... – o bruxo colocou um dedo nos lábios da pequena. – Quem decide aqui somos você e eu, mocinha. Vamos... vamos pegar Dobby e Winky e depois a gente vai para Hogsmeade, certo? – ela assentiu.

- Você vai prender mais bruxos maus? – ele sorriu.

- Vou tentar. – pegou a mão dela, guiando-a para a cozinha.

- Não tão rápido, Potter. – uma voz irritada soou da lareira. Harry virou-se e viu os cabelos oleosos do seu antigo professor de Poções. – Acredito que esteja precisando treinar mais seu sentido. Há horas enviamos mensagens a todos e você, como de costume, está atrasado apesar de morar há poucos quilômetros da Federação. Olá, Elanor. – ele lançou um sorriso agradável para a menina, que acenou. – E então?

- Estarei aí em vinte minutos. Preciso levar Elanor até a casa de Hagrid...

- Talvez fosse aconselhável deixá-la com McGonagall. Hagrid não se encontra em Hogsmeade.

- Onde ele pode estar?

- Como vou saber, Potter? Eu não controlo a vida de cada cidadão inglês! Este é um país livre, pelo que me consta.

- Está bem. – Harry bufou. Detestava mudanças repentinas de planos. – Dê-me cinco minutos, ok?

- Esteja aqui. Até logo, Elanor.

- Tchau, tio Severo. – Harry fez careta. Mas Snape estava certo: ele estava perdendo um tempo precioso.

**Agradecimentos a todos que estão lendo!**

**Em especial, aos que deixaram reviews (que me fizeram postar esse capítulo mais cedo... rsrs!).**

**No próximo capítulo, teremos uma batalha.**

**Não percam!**

**Abraços e beijos,**

**Jasmin Tuk**


	5. Novos rumos

**Capítulo 3:Novos rumos**

_"Nada menos apropriado", _Draco pensava, enquanto se jogava na parede oposta da casa, segurando a varinha e tentando não respirar com tanto ruído.

Desviara por pouco do feitiço lançado por um dos setenta bruxos que atacavam a sede inglesa da Federação Européia de Aurores desde a madrugada.

Avistara um grupo com a insígnia da Ordem da Fênix parcialmente escondido e tentava chegar até eles quando o reconheceram. Perseguido por vários metros, quase fora pego por um jovem de rosto quadrado que aparatara na frente dele, mas conseguira escapar utilizando seu dom de tornar-se 'inotável'.

Era complicado porque Draco tinha que se concentrar em não chamar a atenção, em ser tão desprezível quanto um grão de poeira. Era uma espécie de invisibilidade. Ele tinha que alterar sua forma de se colocar no ambiente. A idéia era a pessoa olhar para ele e desviar a atenção, esquecendo-o um segundo depois. Isso era difícil para Draco Malfoy, mas os druidas haviam ensinado bem e ele conseguiu chegar em segurança ao grupo.

- É inacreditável! – rosnava o homem alto, de olhos negros e testa franzida, observando alguns aurores encurralando três inimigos.

- Quantas vezes você já me viu fazer isso, Black? – o loiro retrucou ao fazer-se notável ao lado de Sirius.

- Deixe de ser convencido, Malfoy. – o outro respondeu. – Como se você passar despercebido fosse surpreendente.

- Estávamos nos referindo ao ataque. – explicou a mulher de cabelos loiro-escuros e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu daquele dia de verão. – Como eles descobriram a localização da Federação?

- Eles estão no comando, não é mesmo, _'Sra. Lupin'_? – Draco disse ironicamente. – Era um dos únicos lugares que eles ainda não tinham visitado. E onde está seu corajoso marido?

- É lua cheia. – ela respondeu seca e voltou-se para onde um outro bruxo apontava um onióculo. – Você já consegue vê-lo, Timoth?

- Sim, ele está vindo rápido. Está vendo aquele ponto vermelho no ar? – ela seguiu o dedo estendido e viu uma mancha que crescia vindo em direção a eles.

- Será que ele não pode simplesmente chegar como todo mundo? – Draco indagou com voz monótona.

- Ele está reconhecendo o terreno, Malfoy. – o bruxo de cabelos pretos e óculos redondos respondeu, voltando-se para o interior do esconderijo. – Se você não consegue parar de reclamar, vá para outro lugar.

- Bem na hora, Draco. – cumprimentou um dos bruxos que capturara os três comensais e que agora se dirigia aos comandantes, Siegfried Hayden. – Como está Gina?

- Ótima. – o loiro respondeu sério. Desaprovava a amizade da ruiva com o antigo namorado e detestava a intimidade que Hayden insistia em ter com ele.

- Bom. Dê um abraço nela por mim. – Sig sorriu, levando o prisioneiro para dentro do prédio.

_"Darei mais que um abraço, mas não por você."_

- Vamos entrar. – anunciou Timoth, empurrando todos. – Precisamos agir rápido. Você convocou seu pessoal, Malfoy?

- Evidentemente, Hunter. – Draco respondeu ríspido. _"Só faltava quererem ensinar meu trabalho agora."_

_"O grande prazer da vida é voar"_, pensava Harry Potter enquanto sobrevoava o perímetro em volta da sede da Federação. A brisa batia morna em seu rosto, acordando-o totalmente. Seus olhos atentos descobriam e contavam os atacantes nas sombras das casas próximas, já devidamente evacuadas pelo Ministério.

Da altura que alcançava, passava despercebido pelo inimigo, mas se quisesse vê-los teria que descer e fazer alguns vôos rasantes. Ele era especialista nisso, claro, depois de anos jogando quadribol. O que incomodava um pouco eram as penas.

_"Tendo tantas escolhas, tinha que ser uma fênix? Chama demais a atenção!"_

Ele reclamava da boca para fora, evidentemente. Afinal, uma fênix já o salvara algumas vezes de perigos mortais, sua varinha tinha uma pena da mesma fênix; e o pássaro o lembrava de Alvo Dumbledore.

Mesmo tendo que se prevenir, Harry conseguiu descobrir as posições inimigas e traçar um plano de contra-ataque.

_"Se Sirius e Malfoy estiverem aqui, poderemos desbaratá-los."_

Veio em grande velocidade para a lateral do edifício onde se encontravam os outros da sua Ordem.

- Esperava encontrá-lo aqui, Sirius. – sorriu, abraçando o padrinho. – Senti sua falta. – Sirius estivera seriamente doente. Fora atingido por um feitiço desconhecido, que Hermione chamara de _'_Pele de Lagarto', pois fazia a pele da pessoa cair em escamas sangrentas, deixando os músculos à mostra. Somente a junção da poção reanimadora com pus de bubotúberas, feita pela própria Hermione e ministrada pela Dra. Jasmin Black, esposa de Sirius, foi capaz de curá-lo.

- É preciso mais que um feitiço mal-conjurado para me deter, rapaz. – Sirius comentou, feliz. – Acredito que tenhamos muito para conversar.

- Sim. – Harry olhou a pele sem cicatrizes. – Mas tudo em seu devido tempo. Depois que terminarmos aqui, podemos dar uma passada no Três Vassouras. Snape? – perguntou, olhando em volta.

- Resolvendo problemas no Ministério. – Sirius sorriu maldoso. – Ele está ficando velho demais para isso.

- Você os viu? – Timoth perguntou.

- Estão separados em quatro grupos, Tim. O maior está a leste. Deve ter uns quarenta deles. Os outros tem somente dez ou doze.

- O que os cretinos pretendem? – Ângela Lupin juntou-se a eles.

- É difícil saber. – Harry viu os dois loiros conversando perto da porta. Cruzou o olhar com Malfoy e o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Sig entrou sem vê-lo. – Além de que eles subestimam nossa defesa.

- Não acredito que eles estejam querendo invadir. – Sirius disse. – Acho que querem nos testar.

- Estou com Sirius. – Ângela anunciou. – Se quisessem controlar o prédio, eles viriam com bem mais que setenta homens. Acho também que estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Isso é sinal de fraqueza.

Era assim quase todas as semanas. Os neo-Comensais, como a imprensa resolvera apelidar o bando de Lúcio Malfoy, atacavam – variando desde campos de quadribol até prédios governamentais, passando por casas de aurores e nascidos trouxas – e os aurores ingleses, com a valiosa ajuda da Federação Européia de Aurores, corriam para tentar salvar alguém.

Era extremamente complicado prever os ataques ou contra-atacar porque eram ações rápidas e cirúrgicas. Malfoy dava a impressão de querer destruir a organização bruxa pelas beiradas, lentamente.

Os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, um dos grupos que resistiam ao assédio dos neo-Comensais, acreditavam que acabar com o Ministério e os aurores era o primeiro passo para um extermínio dos trouxas.

- O meu grupo tem condições de bater os do leste. – disse Harry após montar um esboço do plano na mesa de reuniões. – Estão treinados o suficiente.

- Se ninguém se opuser, eu ficarei responsável, juntamente com Ângela, pelo grupo de Lupin. Não será necessário incomodar meus rapazes. – Timoth olhou em volta. – Podemos ficar com os do norte então. A região tem mais casas, como daquela vez em Plymonth. Não teremos problemas.

- Ok. Os do oeste são meus. – Sirius sorriu. Gostava daquelas escaramuças.

- O que deixa o sul para você, Malfoy. – Ângela concluiu, procurando o loiro e encontrando-o olhando pela janela. – Malfoy...?

- O sul é o descampado ao lado. – Draco respondeu sem se virar. - Eles se esconderão nas árvores ali adiante.

Harry franziu a testa.

- O que tem isso?

Draco sorriu com desdém.

- Terei liberdade para matar? – ele replicou, preferindo desconsiderar a pergunta.

- Você acha que seria justo? - o moreno devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Você acha que a vida é justa, Potter? – Malfoy se virou, fixando os olhos cinzentos gelados no outro. – Azkaban não tem mais vagas. Onde vamos colocar os prisioneiros? Na sua casa, suponho.

- Malfoy, já discutimos isso antes.

- Sim, Black, nós já discutimos. E há pelo menos mais uma pessoa aqui que concorda comigo, não é Hunter? – _"Ele e Potter são cópias um do outro!"_

- Isso foi votado, Malfoy. – Timoth balançou as mãos, pretendendo sugerir que o loiro estava se repetindo. - O Ministério não quer mortes em vão.

- Ele não quer, mas elas acontecem. Estão acontecendo agora. – fez um gesto para a janela.

O código de ética dos aurores impedia que se matasse alguém deliberadamente. Maldições Imperdoáveis só eram usadas em último caso, em defesa própria. A política sempre fora fazer prisioneiros para serem interrogados e julgados. Mas isso já não amedrontava os neo-Comensais.

- Com mil escuridões, você está certo, Malfoy! – Timoth levantou-se, exaltado.

- Tim, nós não devemos...

- Ângela, estamos nessa merda há cinco anos e a única coisa que conseguimos foi dar mais poder aos bastardos! Dessa vez, vamos agir como bruxos! – ele saiu da sala, seguido por Ângela e Malfoy.

- Você concorda com eles, Sirius?

- Temos que admitir, se não fizermos algo, estamos perdidos.

- Então, boa sorte. – Harry apertou a mão do padrinho e saiu correndo.

Mais tarde, Arthur Weasley recebeu quatro relatórios sobre o caso. Em todos a última linha era a mesma: sem prisioneiros durante a defesa.

**Curtam bastante o carnaval, seja sambando, dormindo, morgando... rsrsrssrs!!**

**Abraços e beijos a todos!**


	6. Amar: verbo intransitivo

**Capitulo 4:Amar: verbo intransitivo**

O Três Vassouras estava apinhado de gente, a maioria composta de aurores que tinham acabado de lutar na batalha da Federação. Eles riam e festejavam, fazendo brindes com canecas de bebidas geladas para espantar o calor do verão e da euforia.

Em cinco anos, fora o primeiro contra-ataque realmente eficaz e a moral estava elevada. Madame Rosmerta dançava entre as cadeiras, levando os pedidos em quatro bandejas flutuantes, contente pelo faturamento alto.

Várias mesas estavam ocupadas pelo grupo de Malfoy, o mais animado. Muitos eram bruxos nascidos em Wit, que viram na batalha a chance de vingar seus parentes e amigos. E muitos vieram de Avalon a pedido do próprio Draco e haviam lutado com armas diferentes de varinhas de condão: punhais e espadas longas em bainhas adornadas com desenhos de dragões e feitiços protetores; além do temido arco longo. Cantavam enquanto lutavam e estavam cantando enquanto comemoravam.

O loiro, surpreendentemente, encontrava-se no meio daquela turma animada, ouvindo as proezas de sua melhor auror, Niellina.

Num dos cantos do bar, Harry e Sirius observavam a algazarra.

- É bom vê-los animados novamente, não?

- Precisávamos dessa vitória, Sirius. – Harry concordou.

- E, no fim, foi Malfoy quem a obteve. – disse, olhando para um Draco de peito estufado, com plena consciência de que sua desobediência fora a causa do sucesso.

- Ele não teria conseguido sozinho. Mas, sim, ele merece o crédito. – Harry completou, sem dar importância. Sabia, há séculos, que o loiro era um bom comandante e não se incomodava em admitir.

- Como vão as coisas? – Sirius perguntou, notando o desconforto do rapaz.

- Bem. – ele olhava para o copo de suco que rodava nas mãos. Não gostava de bebidas alcoólicas mais fortes que cerveja amanteigada, mas estava muito quente para uma caneca. – Vão bem.

Sirius analisou-o, vendo o semblante triste e sério do jovem. Os olhos negros descendo para as vestes surradas e mais folgadas que de costume. Franziu a testa.

- Elanor está aqui em Hogsmeade?

- Não. Hagrid precisou viajar com Madame Maxime para a França. Deixei-a com McGonagall em Hogwarts.

- Como ela está?

- Cada vez mais parecida com a mãe. – uma sombra de sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Harry e ele olhou o padrinho. – Disse que iríamos visitá-lo e ela gostou da idéia.

- Claro, eu sou irresistível. – Sirius sorriu, tentando animar o outro. – Jasmin e eu estamos à disposição, apesar dela estar muito ocupada com o hospital ultimamente. Temos tido mais ataques que o usual. Seria um descanso para nós. – Harry assentiu, agradecendo. – E o namoro com Cindy? – perguntou cautelosamente.

- Já deveria ter acabado. – os olhos verdes de Harry miravam novamente o suco quase intocado. – Estou apenas enganando-a.

- Então, porque não acaba? – quando o padrinho queria, conseguia fazer perguntas que não desejava responder.

- Eu tento, Sirius. Realmente tento, mas na hora H não consigo.

- As mulheres nos dominam. – o homem zombou, mas se arrependeu quando o outro ajeitou os óculos e concordou com um aceno. Esquecera o quanto o afilhado era preso a regras de comportamento. – Harry, você não deve nada a ela. A garota está com você porque quer. Não se prenda por obrigação!

- Ela... – ele ruborizou, subitamente envergonhado. – Ela tem me ajudado em alguns assuntos.

- Pelo Merlin, Harry! Não seja estúpido! Você não a está forçando a nada! Não se sinta responsável! Ela é tão livre quanto você!

- Sei disso, Sirius...

- Não tocarei mais nesse assunto com você, mas acho que tenho o direito de falar o que penso.

Harry levantou o rosto novamente e encarou os olhos negros preocupados.

- Você é como um pai para mim e sabe disso... – suspirou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo já espetado em todas as direções. – Só queria que tudo terminasse logo.

- Anime-se. Nós vencemos! Derrotamos os desgraçados! Eles vão pensar duas vezes antes de atacar novamente! Você não quer encontrar sua filha nessas condições, não é mesmo?

- Não. – o moreno sorriu.

- Que tal se fôssemos visitar Remo hoje à noite? Ângela disse que ele está rabugento como um velho.

Antes que Harry respondesse, duas corujas cinzentas entraram pelo bar e largaram dois pergaminhos, um em frente a Draco e outro na caneca de Sirius. Os dois automaticamente abriram as mensagens. Harry viu os olhos do loiro arregalarem e ele desaparatou.

- Mudança de planos. – ouviu Sirius resmungar ao seu lado.

Satisfação.

Essa era a palavra que definiria aquele momento para Draco. Ele fora, afinal, o responsável pelo maior faturamento do Três Vassouras em anos.

_"Preciso conversar com Rosmerta sobre minha participação no lucro de hoje._", ele pensava enquanto, ao seu redor, seu grupo comemorava ruidosamente.

Não houve ameaça que fizesse seus comandados desistirem da sua presença no bar lotado. Era a vitória mais espetacular deles, revertendo por algum tempo a situação desesperadora em que a comunidade bruxa se encontrava. E, ele raciocinou, que mal faria em ter seu ego inflado pelos elogios à sua decisão firme? Aos seus planos infalíveis? À _'sua_' vitória?

Draco fingia não se importar, mas, como Gina sempre diz, tudo que ele quer é ter seu talento reconhecido.

- Você é um exibicionista carente, Draco Malfoy. – ela declarava quando ele estufava o peito e esperava alguém notá-lo.

- ... e quando aquele cão desgraçado tentou me lançar uma _Cruciatus_, eu atirei meu punhal e a varinha dele ficou espetada na garganta. – Niellina contava aos colegas impressionados. Ela era jovem, devia ter uns dezesseis anos, mas tão alta quanto Draco, com uma massa de cabelos encaracolados e vermelhos e furiosos olhos azuis. – Se estivesse com meu arco, o faria gemer por toda a eternidade. A Senhora Dian me ensinou. O senhor se lembra dela, Sr. Malfoy?

- Claramente. A mulher com o pior humor que já conheci.

- Ela luta bem, senhor. – Niellina defendeu.

- Sim, luta, mas os druidas de Oengus sabem mais truques.

- O senhor não vai beber nada?

- Não. – ele ergueu os olhos para responder Rosmerta e viu Potter e Black confabulando no fundo do bar. Uma leve ruga na testa foi o único indicativo de que desconfiou do fato. Estava decidindo se ia até lá quando um objeto cruzando seu campo de visão o fez desistir. Sem pensar, quebrou o lacre da mensagem e leu:

_"Draco,_

_Venha ao Sta. Claire imediatamente._

_Molly Weasley" _

_"Merlin, o que está havendo?"_

Leu o bilhete quatro vezes, os olhos cinzentos arregalando-se. Sem uma palavra, desaparatou.

Quase instantaneamente, apareceu no portão de uma construção em ruínas, onde uma placa meio carcomida e pendendo da dobradiça informava: Vende-se.

_"Feitiços de ocultação inconvenientes_", resmungou, empurrando um dos lados do portão, vendo a paisagem se modificar, transformando o mato e as ervas daninhas em jardins bem cuidados e floridos. Casais e famílias caminhavam, crianças corriam e gritavam, medi-bruxas passavam apressadas.

Foi direto ao balcão. Duas atendentes que, na opinião do loiro, deveriam fazer parte de alguma exposição da Era Paleozóica, escreviam relatórios. Esperou pelo que lhe pareceu um tempo indecente e nenhuma se dignou a levantar as vistas dos pergaminhos. Pensou no que Virgínia sempre recomendava.

- Com licença. – disse numa voz perigosa e urgente. As duas senhoras fingiram não perceber. Draco não admitia ser ignorado. – Com licença! – sibilou, no tom que geralmente usava para repreender aurores novatos.

Elas continuaram a escrever. Ele estalou os dedos, fazendo os tinteiros dispararem para o teto, pintando de preto os cabelos grisalhos das mulheres. Expressões de confusão formaram-se em seus rostos.

- Virgínia Malfoy. – disse, friamente.

- Qua... quar... Quarto andar. – gaguejou a que conseguiu recuperar-se primeiro.

Draco voltou-se para a escadaria, tentando se convencer de que a sogra exagerara. Acostumara-se a vê-la fazer tempestades em copos d'água por uma bobagem qualquer. O alarme contundente do bilhete era só mais um ataque de corujice da Sra. Weasley. Em todas as ocasiões em que encontrava o genro, Molly o puxava para um canto e desfiava seus conselhos de como tratar a filha, e o loiro só se prestava a ouvi-la porque Virgínia ficaria furiosa se ele se negasse a dar-lhe atenção.

Entretanto, seu sentido de perigo gritava que havia sim algo errado. Muito errado. Virgínia não permitiria que a mãe o incomodasse por qualquer acontecimento. E se a Sra. Weasley o convocava à maternidade não era para discutir a alimentação dela, nem o fato dele não ficar tanto tempo com a sua caçula.

_"Tempo... É tudo que não temos. Pensarei numa forma de acalmar o ambiente para ela. Problemas, problemas... Se ao menos ela concordasse em ficar com os pais..."_

Quando alcançou o quarto andar, sua visão foi invadida por um festival de cabelos vermelhos.

_"Estou ferrado"_, pensou animado, ao ver Weasley e Granger o acompanhando com o olhar. O ruivo veio em sua direção, punhos e dentes cerrados. Draco endireitou os ombros e parou.

- Dê-se por satisfeito, Malfoy! – esbravejou. – Você finalmente conseguiu!

- Ronald Weasley, pare imediatamente! – a mulher exclamou, segurando-o pelo braço, impedindo que ele se atirasse no 'cunhado'.

- Agora vocês vêem porque não queria Gina envolvida com esse cretino? – Rony estava mais vermelho que os cabelos, gritando para o corredor inteiro, os olhos brilhantes. – Você destruiu a vida da minha irmã, Malfoy! – Draco não reagiu. Estava acostumado com esse tipo de comentário da parte do 'cunhado'. – Se ela morrer, eu mato você! - apenas cruzou os braços e esperou que Granger o arrastasse de volta ao grupo, que, notou agora, era aumentado por Potter e Black.

O Sr. Weasley destacou-se na multidão e chamou-o.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou direta e nervosamente, ignorando o restante da família.

- Ela foi atacada, filho. – Arthur Weasley tinha os ombros caídos e a expressão cansada. Todos esses acontecimentos pareciam demais para ele.

Embora soubesse que estava demonstrando fraqueza, Draco fechou os olhos e encostou-se na parede, dando um soco que poderia ter quebrado seus dedos.

O ministro esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas o loiro não tinha certeza do que poderia ser, por isso ficou calado.

- Ela foi atacada. - repetiu. – Eles descobriram a localização de vocês. Gina conseguiu defender-se e desaparatou para casa... Você sabe o que isso significa no estado dela...

Draco sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo rosto.

"_Onde está o maldito controle que você aprendeu a vida inteira, Malfoy?... Dane-se o controle!"_

- Gravidez de risco, neo-Comensais e aparatação não combinam. – uma voz feminina recitou. – Ela quer vê-lo, Malfoy. - O loiro abriu os olhos para encontrar os violeta da dra. Black, a medi-bruxa que acompanhava a gravidez de Virgínia. – Lave o rosto primeiro e não demore, sim?

Virgínia fora levada para a Sala Energizadora. Tratava-se de um ambiente cheio de feitiços reanimadores e contra-feitiços, com Poções Energéticas, Analgésicas e Curativas. Ela estava num estado de semi-consciência porque havia sido sedada para os procedimentos. Seus olhos castanhos estavam inchados e espasmos de dor contorciam seu rosto e a faziam tremer. Vestia uma longa veste branca, o que a deixava com uma aparência de doente, na opinião do marido.

A ruiva tentou tocar o rosto dele com a mão, mas suas forças estavam canalizadas em manter o bebê vivo. Draco tocou os lábios pálidos dela ao perceber um esforço para falar.

- Fique quieta. – disse, conseguindo não transparecer o desespero em sua alma. – Será que você não pode me ver que já começa a tagarelar?

Gina assentiu levemente e levou a mão dele à sua barriga. Depois, encarou-o significativamente.

- Não pense nisso, Virgínia. – sussurrou, tocando carinhoso os cabelos vermelhos. – Garanto que você estará aqui para ralhar bastante com ele... e comigo também.

- Está na hora, Malfoy. – o loiro sentiu a mão da medi-bruxa em seu ombro e esquivou-se.

- Eu quero ficar.

- Esse comportamento só atrasa o tratamento. – a morena retrucou, em tom cansado. – Você entende o que está acontecendo aqui? Faremos de tudo para salvar Gina e o bebê, mas ele vai nascer prematuro e ela está desesperadamente fraca. Isso quer dizer...

- Sei o que quer dizer. – Draco replicou grosseiramente.

- Então saia.

Deixou-se cair no banco ao lado da porta. Fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça até os joelhos. Sentia os olhares inquiridores dos Weasley, mas ele não queria falar. Era absurdo demais.

_"Por quê? É minha culpa! Merda de vida! Por que fui àquele estúpido bar? Meu lugar é ao lado dela. O que eu vou fazer? Eu sempre estrago tudo... Se algo acontecer a ela..."_

- Malfoy.

Draco procurava não pensar na esposa pálida, com o rosto contorcido de dor. Estava vasculhando em sua mente imagens alegres, reconfortantes. Ele não queria encarar a realidade. Certamente a família dela o acusaria. Era seu dever estar com ela. Era por ela estar carregando um filho dele que fora localizada e machucada. E ele não conseguia pensar em nada, absolutamente nada. Sua mente estava vazia.

- Malfoy. – a pessoa chamou de novo.

- O que você quer? – a voz do loiro saiu abafada e chateada.

- Quero apenas que você saiba que estamos aqui.

- E alguém pode não notar vocês, Weasley? Sei que serei um homem morto em poucos minutos. Eu não me importo.

Ouviu uma risada nervosa, que o fez erguer a cabeça, seus olhos cinzentos encarando os castanhos de Guilherme. Inesperadamente, o cunhado pousou a mão em seu ombro. Draco não esquivou.

- Deixe-me reformular: estamos aqui _'com'_ você.

O loiro não pôde conter o movimento involuntário de seus músculos, puxando os lábios num leve sorriso.

- Seus irmãos não estão com caras muito amigáveis.

- Não ligue para eles. Pense na minha irmã. Rony e os gêmeos ficam cegos de ciúmes, mas eu e os outros sabemos que vocês se amam. – ele sorriu. – Gina ficará bem. Dentro daquele corpinho há uma vontade de ferro, você mesmo me disse isso.

**Gente, desculpem mesmo a demora em postar esse capítulo.**

**Estive bastante ocupada. Prometo tentar não demorar mais, ok?!**

**E então, o que acham da idéia do Draco virar pai?! Será que isso vai dar certo?**

**Contem-me o que estão achando.**

**Beijos,**

**Jasmin Tuk**


	7. Aliviando a tensão

**Capítulo 5: Aliviando a tensão**

Cinco dias inteiros dormindo no corredor de um hospital deixaram seu corpo moído. Por mais que insistissem para ele ir para casa (_"Que casa? Devem ter destruído tudo."_), teimara em permanecer no banco ao lado da sala onde a esposa recebia doses altíssimas de feitiços e poções.

Comia apenas o que a Sra. Weasley lhe trazia, e muito pouco. Dava pouca atenção às conversas dos parentes de Virgínia e nenhuma vez entrou nas discussões que irrompiam entre eles. Só os sogros, Guilherme, com seu estilo roqueiro (cabelos compridos, botas de couro de dragão e brinco na orelha) e Fleur, esposa dele, lhe dirigiam a palavra. Granger ensaiou algumas tentativas, totalmente desencorajadas pelo marido.

Potter também aparecia por lá, perguntava como evoluía o quadro e afastava-se. Draco ficou positivamente espantado quando, na noite do quinto dia, depois de dar notícias da Federação e receber de Virgínia, o eterno 'menino que sobreviveu' ficou um pouco mais.

- Elanor perguntou por você, Malfoy. – informou de má-vontade.

- Como ela está? – o moreno percebeu o olhar vidrado de quem não dorme direito.

- Ela lhe mandou isso. – disse, oferecendo um pedaço de pergaminho. Draco abriu-o e sorriu.

- Você viu?

- Não. É para você.

- Veja.

Era o desenho de uma casa feita de doces. Três pessoas olhavam pelas janelas: um loiro com sobrancelhas erguidas e uma ruiva com um bebê no colo. Fora da casa, uma multidão andava pelo jardim. O moreno viu uma miniatura de si próprio, olhando hora para uma minúscula Elanor, hora para uma loira estranha e hora para o céu, onde uma bruxa de vestes esvoaçantes pairava perto do sol.

Embaixo, estava escrito em letras caprichadas da menina de seis anos:

"_Gosto do tio Draco, da tia Gina e da minha priminha."_

- Eu realmente não entendo como você as conquista. – Potter balançou a cabeça, devolvendo o desenho. – Mas compreendo a razão da sua cara amassada.

Naquela madrugada, o loiro foi acordado pela Dra. Black. Ela o fez sentar e esperou que ele acordasse o suficiente para escutar.

- Terminamos. – ele notou o alívio na declaração. – As duas estão vivas. Talvez amanhã possam receber visitas.

Draco levantou-se como se tivesse levado um choque. Olhou bem para a mulher, certificando-se que não estava sonhando. Os olhos violeta cintilaram e ela balançou a cabeça em assentimento.

- Preciso de um banho.

Ele respirou fundo e abriu a porta. O quarto estava cheio de vasos com flores, presentes, cartões de felicitações. Draco sequer notou a quantidade e variedade de objetos, seus olhos correram imediatamente para a cama. Antes de entrar, seu coração batia rápido. Agora ele mudara para batidas fortes e lentas. Ela sempre tivera esse efeito sobre ele. Sentia uma pontada toda vez que olhava para ela.

Virgínia ainda estava debilitada, porém fizera questão de sentar-se (apoiada em travesseiros) e segurar o bebê nos braços. Draco sorriu de puro contentamento ao vê-los. Tinha olheiras, seu cabelo apontava para todo lado, as roupas estavam amarrotadas e seu estômago implorava por comida. Virgínia sorriu ao vê-lo em tal estado.

- Você está horrível, Malfoy! – exclamou baixinho.

O loiro chegou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado dela. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e ele fixou os olhos castanhos da ruiva nos seus cinzentos. Ergueu a mão e tocou suavemente o rosto dela. Virgínia sentia os dedos frios de Draco acariciando sua pele, ajeitando seu cabelo, enquanto os olhos dele mostravam um desespero cada vez menor.

Jamais pensara que ele tivesse tanta necessidade dela. Sabia que Draco a amava, entretanto, só nesse instante, quando o bruxo a fitava sem palavras, ela pôde ver sua alma. E sentiu-se lisonjeada por ser objeto de um sentimento tão intenso.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor. – ela disse. – Nós duas estamos aqui.

Draco continuou com os olhos nela, como se quisesse decorar os detalhes de seu rosto. Então, aproximou sua boca da dela, apenas tocando-lhe os lábios. Depois, subiu, beijando as bochechas, o nariz e a testa da ruiva.

- Lyra. - disse, afastando-se para olhar a nenê no colo da mãe. – Gostaria que ela se chamasse Lyra.

Virgínia assentiu e notou a felicidade nos olhos dele ao contemplar a filha. Era a primeira vez que Draco a via, mas ela dormia e ele não pôde constatar que ela tinha seus olhos. Era branquinha, com ralos cabelos loiros. E era pequena também. Tão pequena que ele teve medo de machucá-la.

- Quer pegá-la um pouco?... Cuidado com a cabeça... Viu que papai babão você tem, Lyra?

- Lyra Malfoy. – Draco fitava embevecido a nenê.

- Lyra Weasley Malfoy. – corrigiu a ruiva, recostando nos travesseiros e fechando os olhos.

- Virgínia?! – ele chamou, preocupado.

- Só uma tontura... Draco... me abraça?

O loiro ajeitou a pequena num dos braços, acomodou-se ao lado da esposa e passou o outro braço sob ela, aninhando-a o melhor possível. Virgínia apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele ficou calado, maravilhado pela sensação boa que o invadia em abrir sua vida para elas. Poderia ficar anos apenas olhando-as.

Então, uma enfermeira veio levar Lyra. Ela ainda não podia ficar com a mãe sempre, apesar dos protestos de Draco. A mulher disse que ela voltaria mais tarde e ele acalmou-se.

- Mamãe disse que você dormiu no banco do corredor. – ela comentou numa voz enrolada. Estava quase dormindo.

Draco não respondeu, entretido em ajeitar os cabelos dela e verificar os vários tons de vermelho. Só quando ouviu a respiração leve e soube que ela dormia, saiu da cama, admirando a expressão tranqüila, beijando-a com cautela.

- Nunca mais me faça querer morrer. – murmurou antes de sair em direção à lanchonete do Sta. Claire.


	8. Velhas feridas abertas

**Capítulo 6:Velhas feridas abertas**

- Gosto de ver um homem trabalhando. – zombou o sujeito de cabelos pretos ao entrar na cozinha e ver seu amigo lavando a louça do café.

- Veio ajudar? – o outro se virou, largando o prato e vindo cumprimentar Sirius. - Serviço doméstico é mais cansativo que caçar bruxos das trevas. – um sorriso abriu-se no rosto abatido.

- Trouxe uma turma para bagunçar a casa do tio lobisomem! – Sirius puxou-o para a sala, onde Ângela e Jasmin já conversavam animadas e Harry parecia encrencado tentando dominar Elanor Potter, Lian Black e Ewan Lupin. O jovem veio até eles.

- Você está parecendo um texugo, Remo, com esses cabelos grandes e grisalhos.

- Eu vivo dizendo para cortar, mas ele diz que é estilo. – Ângela informou.

- Vocês tiraram o dia para rir às minhas custas? – Remo perguntou, fingindo mágoa. – E ainda trazem dois furacões para ajudar Ewan a destruir minha toca?!

As três crianças pulavam alegremente do sofá para as poltronas. Lian e Ewan eram mais velhos que Elanor, tinham dez e nove anos, mas não viam problemas em arrastá-la nas travessuras. Perto deles, seus pais eram santos de altar. Na escola primária onde estudavam, os professores já tinham tentado de tudo para fazê-los se comportar.

Mal sabiam os pais que eles, juntamente com Elanor, Morgana e Gawen, haviam ressuscitado com êxito os Marotos. Dentro de alguns anos, seriam famosos armadores de confusões e as mães perguntariam como crianças tão doces tornaram-se tão turbulentas.

- Para fora, os três. – Sirius mandou, agarrando Lian pela cintura. – O quintal é grande o suficiente.

Saíram desabalados porta a fora, gritando entusiasmados.

- Aceitam chá? – Ângela perguntou, chamando-os para a cozinha.

A residência dos Lupin era agradável. Ficava no fim de uma estrada de terra, alguns quilômetros longe da rodovia que ia de Edimburgo para Caithness, no norte da Escócia. Era espaçosa e os raros vizinhos eram bruxos. Sirius fazia questão de visitar o amigo todos os meses depois da lua cheia e, geralmente, levava Harry também.

Eles sentavam-se na varanda quando estava calor, ou brincavam com os filhos. Harry tinha a nítida impressão de que aurores não gostavam de viver em cidades e, isso era compreensível, faziam o máximo para não falar em trabalho quando estavam com suas famílias.

- Então, como está Gina? – Remo perguntou.

- Bem. – Harry informou. Elanor exigia visitar a Toca freqüentemente. – Mas ainda está fraca. Malfoy conseguiu que ela ficasse com a Sra. Weasley mais algum tempo. – o moreno sorriu ao recordar as cenas da ruiva gritando com o loiro pela casa. - Pelo menos, ele tenta.

- Ela está realmente segura lá? – Jasmin quis saber. – Fiquei assustada. Pensei que perderia as duas. Ela está seguindo as minhas recomendações?

- Você as viu há dois dias. – Sirius censurou. – Que médica chata você é!

- Devo vê-las na sexta. – a outra continuou, sem ligar para a provocação do marido. – Preciso me lembrar de levar artemísia e verbena. – comentou, pensativa.

- E Timoth, por que não veio?

- Ele está se reunindo com Sig, Hannah e Fabian para saber como andam as movimentações dos sujeitos fora da Inglaterra. Você conhece Timoth, Remo, ele está cada vez mais empenhado em descobrir um trunfo que nos fará reverter a situação.

Remo encarou um tempo os olhos verdes de Harry. Sabia que entraria num terreno perigoso ao perguntar, embora soubesse que todos ali estavam curiosos. Ninguém nunca havia tocado nesse assunto com ele antes.

- Harry, desculpe por fazer essa pergunta. Sei que não são boas lembranças, mas creio que fugir da questão só aumenta a dor... A espada está com você?

- Está. – o jovem respondeu seco, desviando a atenção para os garotos, que tentavam mostrar a Elanor os tronquilhos do velho salgueiro no meio do quintal. – Carlinhos está treinando comigo, como vocês sabem. Ele é muito bom.

- E você acha que já é capaz de usá-la?

- Tenho que estar, não é, Ângela? Senão, de que terão valido todos esses anos?

- E o que ela faz, especificamente? Quero dizer, ela tem algum poder especial? – Sirius era um bom esgrimista e sabia manipular como poucos as espadas bruxas, que lançavam feitiços. A pessoa tinha que estar preparada para encarar um duelo de espadas em que tinha que se defender dos golpes e dos feitiços ao mesmo tempo. Ele ficara magoado quando o afilhado pediu ajuda ao filho do Ministro.

- Não. – Harry voltou-se para ele. – Mas Excalibur também não tem, pelo que Avalon nos informou. As espadas antigas são diferentes das bruxas modernas, Sirius. Nem mesmo a de Gryffindor conjura feitiços. – Não era a verdade inteira que ele revelava. Andúril realmente seria imprestável num duelo bruxo, mas Harry sentia um poder percorrer-lhe o corpo quando a empunhava, e lutava com mais determinação, tendo às vezes que ser segurado para não ferir Carlinhos gravemente.

- E quando você acha que poderemos testá-la?

- Posso levá-la na próxima missão, se a Federação permitir.

- Weasley é mesmo bom?

- Sim, ele é, Sirius. – o jovem sorriu para o padrinho. – Não se esqueça que ele aprendeu bem o ofício na Romênia e lá eles tinham que ser discretos, portanto não usavam espadas bruxas. Andúril não foi feita por bruxos, mas por ferreiros élficos. – pronto, tinha dito o que tentara não falar.

- Você sabe o que acontecerá quando tudo isso acabar? Isto é, se terá que devolver a espada e, talvez,...

- Não, eu não sei, Remo. – cortou, seco. – Não fui informado de absolutamente nada! Só fui feito de idiota, ganhando o consolo de uma espada e um fardo maior do que gostaria ou estava preparado para carregar! Acordei de um feitiço para encontrar uma maldita espada no lugar _'dela'_, sem poder voltar, sem poder escolher! – o tom de Harry era amargo e duro. Remo e Sirius trocaram um olhar preocupado. Ele sempre relutara em comentar sobre a viagem a Valinor e eles ficaram receosos com a tristeza que saltava aos borbotões nas palavras e transparecia no rosto.

- Harry, ela não teve escolha. Pelo que Gin...

- Ela não teve escolha?? – ele fulminou Jasmin com o olhar. – Ela é uma bruxa, tinha amigos, tinha uma filha, tinha a MIM; isso dava escolha a ela! Poderíamos esmagar Malfoy sem a espada, eu sei que podíamos! Mas, não, ela queria se provar... Queria ficar eternamente em Valinor... – a voz dele começou a falhar. – Pelo Merlin da Bretanha! – recostou na cadeira e fechou os olhos, respirando devagar para se acalmar. – Desculpem. Vocês não têm nada com isso...

- Não banque o tolo, Harry. – Sirius replicou. – Por que demorou tanto para desabafar? Nós esperávamos algo assim quando vocês voltaram, mas você ficou guardando, remoendo. Sabe como ficamos preocupados porque você não reagia? Era como se tivessem arrancado sua alma, garoto.

- E arrancaram mesmo... Arrancaram mesmo... – o outro confirmou, cabisbaixo.

- Você não combina com essa imagem de derrota, Harry Potter! – Ângela exclamou. – Vamos, pare de sentir pena de si mesmo!

- Você tem uma filha linda, esperta! – Jasmin ajudou. – É um homem respeitado, bem sucedido; tem amigos excelentes; tem seu padrinho e a nós e até arrumou uma namorada, pelo que soubemos! – Sirius sacudiu a cabeça em negação, mas já era tarde.

Harry abriu os olhos e fitou um ponto acima do ombro de Jasmin, um sorriso irônico surgindo em seus lábios.

- Cindy Parker-Winter, herdeira da segunda maior fábrica de bolsas para Poções da Inglaterra. – enunciou, sem emoção. – Eu definitivamente não sabia _'onde'_ estava me metendo... Por falar nela, é melhor eu ir. Ela quer me apresentar a mais _'amigos'_. Parece que todos os bruxos milionários são conhecidos dela...

- Ora, se você... – Ângela foi interrompida por um apito alto, semelhante aos dos guardas de trânsito trouxas, que vinha do interior da casa. Olhou para Remo. Ele prontamente levantou-se e entrou apressado. Alguns minutos de expectativa depois, voltou.

- Era Fabian. – informou, encarando Harry. – Você não pode ir para casa. – todos o olharam em dúvida. - Uma denúncia anônima garantiu que há feitiços escondidos lá.

- Feitiços? – o cérebro do bruxo demorou a funcionar. – Eles romperam o _Fidelius_? – Lupin confirmou. – Feitiços programados? – nova confirmação. – Como? Isto é, eles nunca haviam conseguido... Pelo Merlin!

- Convoquei uma equipe para rastrear a casa e re-conjurar a proteção, mas você sabe que demora.

- Para onde eu vou? – perguntou, olhando a filha subir no salgueiro, apoiada por Ewan. – Enquanto não estiver sob o feitiço de ocultamento...

- Hannah cuidou disso. – Remo sorriu, satisfeito com a eficiência da auror. – Você não pode ficar conosco porque nossos feitiços não conseguem o mesmo efeito, por isso ela contatou Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts? – Harry assumiu uma expressão confusa.

- O castelo é protegido por centenas de feitiços. – Sirius argumentou. - Você se lembra o esforço feito depois do ataque dos comensais. Será impossível que eles o localizem lá. Boa idéia, Remo.

- As aulas começarão em uma semana. Até lá, já teremos terminado tudo. – Ângela completou. – Seria o ideal, Harry.

A cara de descontentamento do jovem não combinava com as expressões aliviadas dos outros.

- O que foi? – Sirius perguntou.

- Imagine Snape e Elanor juntos! – ele arregalou os olhos para os amigos, que riram da expressão de terror. – Ela vai fazer gato e sapato de mim...

**Pessoas, como eu fiquei tanto tempo sem dar nenhum sinal de vida, coloquei dois capítulos dessa vez... rs!**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Abraços e beijos,**

**Jasmin**


	9. Para viver um grande amor

**Capítulo 7:Para viver um grande amor**

A manhã estava agradável: brisa constante e fresca misturada a um céu profusamente azul e ensolarado. 

_"Excelente começo de fim de semana_", pensou o homem que atravessava a pé a distância entre Ottery St. Catchpole e a casa da família da esposa. Só quando o pensamento tomou forma ele se deu conta e sorriu.

_"Como uma mulher pode mudar tanto a vida de alguém?"_, não cansava de refletir, admirado por ver a transformação que uma família de verdade produzia.

Mas ele vinha absorto em outras lembranças; lembranças sobre as quais ele quase não comentava por serem um tanto surreais para uma pessoa educada a ser materialista e louvar bens e poder acima de tudo. Lembranças de Avalon.

- Cuidado, senhor!! – foi desperto pelo grito estridente de meninos que corriam com uma invenção trouxa que o bruxo considerava completamente inútil: bicicletas (_"Para que alguém quereria se cansar, locomovendo-se em algo pesado e sem estilo como uma coisa assim?!"_).

Após o episódio em que fora arrastado (assim ele se dizia, esquecendo-se que fora de livre e espontânea vontade) para a tal Ilha Sagrada e descobrira ser descendente de druidas, ele e Virgínia foram convocados para temporadas constantes, aprofundando-se nos ensinamentos da Antiga Religião e desenvolvendo poderes desconhecidos.

Assim, a ruiva, treinada pelas Sacerdotisas, aprimorara o que chamavam de Visão. Ela era capaz de prever acontecimentos, além de aprender mais sobre ervas que os herbologistas do Ministério da Magia, o que lhe garantiu uma vaga no Dep. de Mistérios.

_"Se soubesse que o preço seria uma gravidez ameaçada se não estivesse em Avalon..."_

Virgínia adquirira tanta sensibilidade que em diversas ocasiões Draco a encontrava em transe ao voltar para casa. Pedira à Senhora do Lago que diminuísse esse efeito, embora, como ressaltava Dian, o dom da ruiva era tão intenso e fora despertado de maneira tão abrupta em Avalon que seriam necessários vários anos para que ela o controlasse.

Draco, por sua vez, sentia-se particularmente orgulhoso de seu treinamento em armas brancas: espada, adaga, punhal, arco e flecha. Ele tivera lições com o próprio Oengus, que no passado ensinara a Elfa. Tornaram-se extremamente úteis as horas de rigor sob a neve e os exemplos de liderança do Arquidruida quando ele decidiu que comandaria um contingente de aurores. Entretanto, sua arma preferida continuava a ser a falsa invisibilidade, que ele aprimorara no decorrer dos anos até usá-la com perfeição.

- Preciso averiguar a razão das constantes lembranças. – concluiu, virando à esquina de onde via A Toca ao longe. – Geralmente, são Dian e Oengus convocando-nos.

Antes de abrir o portão, percebeu dois vultos movendo-se na garagem de quinquilharias ao lado da casa. Adivinhando quem seria, caminhou para lá, atravessando o jardim repleto de arbustos e canteiros de flores das mais variadas qualidades, que a Sra. Weasley cultivava para suas poções e receitas culinárias.

_"Se minha mãe visse esse espetáculo..._", ele não se cansava de comentar nos já quatro meses em que visitava assiduamente a residência oficial dos Weasley. _"Narcisa Malfoy teria uma ou duas coisas a dizer sobre jardinagem e bom gosto"_, pensava, sem emoção, entre beladonas e jovens bétulas que cresciam sem qualquer ordem aparente.

- Ora, mas vejam! – exclamou o ruivo de cabelos cortados bem curtos e braços fortes, onde se destacavam algumas cicatrizes reluzentes. Trazia um saco cheio de tomadas para fora da garagem e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o loiro. – Draco Malfoy, meu cunhado predileto!

- Como você está, Carlos? – Draco acenou para ele, sério. Na verdade, não desgostava de Carlinhos Weasley, mas preferia manter uma postura distante e jamais tratava qualquer um deles pelos apelidos.

- Bem; e melhor agora. – o outro apontou para a casa. – Ela esteve nervosa a semana inteira. Judy e ela tiveram uma discussão daquelas!

Um som de riso vindo do interior da garagem chamou a atenção de ambos, que se voltaram para ver o Ministro da Magia precedido por duas razatanas de bom tamanho levitando. Artur estava tão sujo de pó que parecia ter envelhecido vinte anos, com as rugas acentuadas e os cabelos completamente brancos.

- Elas achavam que conseguiriam fugir! – exclamou feliz. – Mas eu as encontrei atrás das 'legadeiras gelomáticas'. Oh, olá, Draco! – cumprimentou, movimentando a varinha e fazendo os roedores desaparecerem. – Estamos dando uma faxina aqui. Molly inspecionou o local ontem e deu-me um ultimato.

- Sr. Weasley. – cumprimentou com um aceno.

- Gina está lá dentro, filho. – informou o homem, voltando para dentro e chamando Carlinhos. – Talvez você consiga acalmá-la.

Sem esperar, o loiro voltou-se para a varanda da casa. Ouviu gritos e passos apressados.

_"Casa cheia. Eles adoram se encontrar."_

- Oi, tio Draco! – exclamaram juntos os dois ruivinhos idênticos que abriram a porta, já correndo para fora, seguidos de outras crianças igualmente ruivas. – Tia Gina está lá no quintal. – informaram e foram desabalados para a garagem do avô.

Passando ao largo de Fred e Jorge, que conversavam com suas esposas na sala e fingiram não vê-lo, Draco atravessou a cozinha, onde a Sra. Weasley comandava os elfos no preparo do almoço. A sogra sorriu e veio abraçá-lo. Draco sentia-se um tanto estranho com esse comportamento dela, demonstrando sua afeição de forma tão _'física'_.

- Como foi sua semana, meu jovem? – ela perguntou, amável.

- Cansativa, senhora. – ele recuou um pouco.

- Soubemos das tentativas de ataque, claro, embora eu acredite que o Profeta Diário não seja mais o mesmo. – Molly pareceu não notar o movimento do genro. - Em todo caso, bem-vindo. Pretende ficar mais desta vez?

- Se não for convocado novamente, creio que sim.

- Bom, então acho que terei que pedir a Glóin para ajeitar tudo. – ela disse pensativa, referindo-se a um dos elfos. – Bem, bem... Vejamos... Carlinhos, Judy, Fred, Angelina, Jorge, Alicia... sim, nós nos arranjaremos. – sorriu para o bruxo. – Ah! Mais que cabeça a minha! Gina está no quintal. Você sabe onde fica.

A parte de trás d'A Toca era praticamente idêntica à da frente, exceto pelos gnomos, que preferiam esta àquela, e o bosque que surgia como limite da propriedade. Draco fora arrastado para debaixo dos enormes carvalhos e freixos diversas vezes por Elanor, Morgana e Gawen. Gina sempre ralhava por ele expor as crianças ao perigo.

- Vai me dizer que você nunca foi até o círculo de pedras que existe no meio dos carvalhos quando era uma pirralha ruiva e sardenta?! – esse argumento deixava Gina soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos.

A risada dele fez a mulher sentada numa cadeira reclinável levantar os olhos do pergaminho e encontrar uma expressão divertida e animada.

_"O que um raio de sol bem colocado não faz no cabelo de uma ruiva?"_, pensou, admirando os infinitos tons que o cabelo de Virgínia adquiria ao menor movimento.

- Até que enfim! – ela exclamou, erguendo-se para abraçá-lo. – Você disse que viria ontem.

- Mandei uma coruja avisando, Virgínia. – defendeu-se, beijando-a em seguida. – Como passou a semana, além de se perturbar com a minha ausência?

- Deixe de ser prepotente, Malfoy! Desde quando eu fico perturbada por você estar longe alguns dias?

- Desde sempre, Weasley! – ele sorriu e beijou-a novamente. Gina tentou desvencilhar-se, sem sucesso. Queria explicações, ele sabia, mas não estava disposto a falar delas agora, por isso apertou-a mais contra si. Ela logo desistiu e relaxou nos braços dele.

- Ok, você venceu, Draco Malfoy. – ela sussurrou com os lábios roçando os dele. – Por enquanto! – acrescentou, cutucando-o no peito.

Ao lado da cadeira, flutuando, um cesto balançava, com uma sombrinha de tecido fino protegendo o conteúdo do sol. O bruxo viu pernas e braços minúsculos mexendo-se frenéticos e abaixou-se para pegar a filha.

- Ela está inquieta a manhã inteira. – Virgínia informou. – Parece que sabe quando você está perto.

- Claro que sabe! – retrucou o loiro, sorrindo para a menina branquinha que o observava satisfeita. Tinha muito orgulho de Lyra. Apesar de prematura, a pequena desenvolvia-se bem e já aparentava a constituição de uma saudável pessoa de quatro meses de vida.

Nas primeiras semanas ele se gabava de ter feito com Gina a primeira Weasley loira, mas a brincadeira durou pouco, pois os cabelos de Lyra escureceram, adquirindo um tom indefinível: mistura de loiro queimado e vermelho. Porém, os olhos continuaram cinzentos e a pele muito branca. Linda Lyra.

- Seria bom para os dois que você passasse mais tempo com ela. – Gina começou cautelosa, aproximando-se para ver a filha.

Ele suspirou.

- Uma idéia interessante, Virgínia. Se você puder me explicar como, eu agradeceria.

- Fique conosco pelo menos uma semana.

- E dar aos seguidores _dele_ a localização da casa do Ministro da Magia? – ele sorriu ironicamente. - Não, muito obrigado. É melhor que Lyra me tenha por pouco tempo.

- Estive conversando com Carlinhos e, bem... - ela hesitou, sabendo o que o marido pensaria. - ele acha que Lyra pode atrai-los para cá também. Afinal, ela é uma Malfoy.

Os olhos de Draco baixaram para a nenê, que brincava com o laço da capa do pai.

- Eles não a querem aqui? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Não, Draco! Meus pais adoram nossa filha! A questão é que A Toca é protegida por tantos feitiços que é quase impossível encontrá-la. Já estamos aqui há meses e até agora ninguém nos atacou. – respirou fundo. – Fique, pelo menos essa semana. Por favor.

- O que você viu, Virgínia? Por que está insistindo tanto? – Draco encarou-a, subitamente entendendo de onde surgira a idéia.

- Eu... eu... – ela desviou o olhar. – É apenas uma sensação ruim, Draco. Não é uma visão plena, só imagens ruins.

- Seria arriscado. – ele afirmou. – Dois Malfoy aqui.

- Não são só as visões. – ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do bruxo, entregando uma mão para Lyra brincar. – Começo a entender o que Elenna queria dizer com ansiedade quando seu homem está fora. Nós duas quase ficamos loucas. Nossa ligação aumentou.

- Você acredita realmente nisso?

- Você não sente? – essa era uma pergunta perigosa. Em resposta, o loiro beijou a filha, enlaçou a mulher pela cintura e encaminhou-se para a casa, onde sua sogra gritava para se aprontarem para o almoço.

- Prepare-se para uma semana de pouco sono. – sussurrou no ouvido de Gina ao entrarem na cozinha barulhenta. A ruiva sorriu satisfeita e comeu com gosto os pastéis de queijo.


	10. Surpresas

**Capítulo 8:Surpresas**

A silhueta destacava-se na noite chuvosa. Escuro, com suas torres e torrinhas perfurando o céu rasgado pelos raios e trovões. O silencioso castelo destacava-se na beira do lago, circundado pela floresta e pelos campos encharcados.

_"Por que na Grã-Bretanha tem que chover tanto?"_, perguntava-se, carrancudo, o homem que caminhava em direção à porta, apertando o sobretudo. _"E por que nunca me autorizaram a aparatar?"_

Há vários dias chovia incessantemente na região. Alguns, supersticiosos, acreditavam que era um dos sinais da derrota iminente e olhavam pessimistas das janelas da imponente Hogwarts para os campos verdes ao sul, na direção de Londres.

Outros, como o bruxo agora próximo da enorme porta de carvalho da entrada, retrucavam dizendo que o tempo sempre fora assim.

_"Me chamam e nem deixam a porcaria da porta aberta!"_ Ele precisou bater várias vezes até a porta abrir-se para um ambiente maravilhosamente seco e quente.

- Estou derretendo! – exclamou, atirando longe o sobretudo encharcado.

- Você poderia ter feito um feitiço-seco, Timoth. – a mulher que abriu a porta observou, perspicaz. Ajeitou os óculos que caíam no nariz e prendeu os cabelos no coque habitual com um toque de varinha.

- Não há a possibilidade de mudar esse castelo para o sul? Quem sabe até o Caribe? – ele secou-se com um comando verbal, não ligando para o olhar de reprovação da bruxa. – Bem melhor assim! Onde eles estão, Minerva?

- Dian e Oengus estão na minha sala. Harry ainda não chegou. – ela explicava enquanto o conduzia pelos corredores e escadas da escola. – Você quer ver Elanor?

- Ela ainda está acordada? – o bruxo estava perplexo. Já passava das onze da noite.

- Ela sempre espera pelo pai.

- Harry não deveria deixar. Ela é muito pequena.

- Bom, - o tom dela denotava divertimento. – ele não tem total controle sobre a menina, não é mesmo? Snape faz todas as suas vontades.

Timoth sorriu.

- Vou conversar com ele. Depois irei vê-la. – ele olhou-a de esguela. – Eles disseram qual é o assunto?

- Não e eu não insisti. Chegaram de Avalon ao anoitecer e pediram que chamasse você e Harry. Ele deve estar aparatando a qualquer momento.

O bruxo pensou em reivindicar, mais uma vez, a licença para aparatar nos terrenos do castelo, mas já estavam em frente à gárgula que dava acesso ao gabinete da diretora. Voltou seu pensamento para a curiosa vinda do Arquidruida e da Senhora do Lago a Hogwarts numa época de tão pouca esperança.

Os dois entraram e viram que Harry já estava lá. Os três levantaram-se para cumprimentar Timoth Hunter e Minerva McGonagall.

Timoth sempre se espantava na presença dos habitantes de Avalon. Eles pareciam não envelhecer. Fios brancos salpicavam os cabelos negros dele e pequenas rugas delineavam seus olhos verdes, mas Dian e Oengus tinham sempre os mesmos rostos com pele lisa e cabelos intocados pelo inverno.

- Senhora. – inclinou a cabeça e beijou a mão da sacerdotisa. – Meu amigo. – abraçou o druida. – E você, Harry? Quando chegou? – apertou a mão do bruxo tão parecido com ele mesmo.

- Acabei de aparatar, Tim. Só recebi o recado da professora – ele acenou em direção à diretora, que se sentara atrás da escrivaninha. – há uns cinco minutos.

- Então ainda não sabe a que devemos a honra da visita? – Harry negou com a cabeça.

- O assunto interessa a vocês dois. – O druida falou em sua voz grave. – Procuramos Hogwarts porque soubemos que Potter está aqui.

- Há três noites, nos chegou uma encomenda bastante valiosa, endereçada a você, Harry Potter. – Dian comunicou, estudando as expressões dos ouvintes.

Harry fixou a atenção na mulher, o coração de repente disparado, sem ousar sequer pensar. _"Será que..."_

- É alguma coisa de Elenna? – Timoth perguntou, ansioso. - Alguma mensagem dela?

- Há três dias, segundo o nosso tempo, um navio aportou na Ilha do Dragão, vindo do Oeste. – Oengus disse, atraindo a atenção de todos para si. – Nele estavam os gêmeos Elfos, Elladan e Elrohir. Eles vieram, atravessando a bruma e a separação dos mundos, numa missão arriscada, segundo nos contaram.

- Mas, foi o que nos disseram, - Dian prosseguiu. – não poderiam deixar de vir. Eles nos trouxeram isto.

Ela apontou um cesto coberto sobre uma cadeira. Harry, em dois passos, aproximou-se do objeto. Era um cesto grande, feito de junco e forrado de peles. Seu conteúdo estava encoberto por uma grossa manta. Ele engoliu em seco, numa expectativa aterradora.

Estendeu a mão. Com certeza era algo dela! Tinha que ser! Qual outro negócio ele teria com Elfos?

- Por favor, por favor... – torcia enquanto levantava a manta escura. Os outros olhavam com curiosidade, pareciam nem respirar.

Harry olhava como se não acreditasse. Ficou perplexo e estático por vários minutos, e mesmo então ninguém chegou perto. Lentamente, ele virou o rosto para Dian, em total confusão. A sacerdotisa apenas assentiu.

Mesmo sendo o mais duro e exigente auror da Federação Européia na Inglaterra, tendo participado das batalhas mais sangrentas da guerra que travavam contra o Inimigo; mesmo pensando que chorara todas as lágrimas que tinha; e mesmo acreditando estar preparado para uma notícia ruim, Harry Potter não conseguiu que seus joelhos permanecessem firmes, e tombou em frente à cadeira, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Ah, isso é demais para mim! Ela é minha filha! – Timoth exclamou, apressando-se para perto do bruxo e arregalando os olhos. - Pelo Merlin da Bretanha!

- Há uma carta. – Dian tirou um pergaminho da pequena bolsa que levava em viagens e entregou ao estupefato Timoth. Tim suspirou e leu com voz embargada:

"_Espero que esta mensagem encontre as pessoas para quem mando meu espírito e minhas lembranças._

_Não sei quanto tempo se passou, nas Terras Mortais, desde que nos vimos pela última vez._

_Meus parentes me fizeram exultar, dizendo que realizarão mais uma viagem. _

_A última, avisam._

_Não preciso dizer quem é a criança._

_Que ele tenha a chance de escolher. _

_Peço apenas, se puderem conceder-me um desejo em meu exílio, que ele seja chamado pelo nome que idealizei durante a gravidez. Gil-Celeb. O meu pequeno Gil, que agora partirá para estar no mundo._

_Todo o meu amor._

_Elenna"_

- Como é possível? – Harry perguntou baixinho. – Cinco anos... – disse, olhando interrogativo para Timoth.

- O tempo não é o mesmo nos diversos mundos. – Oengus respondeu quando Timoth deu de ombros. – Aqui ele corre mais rápido, a vida é mais curta. Em Avalon, foi como alguns meses para nós desde que vocês retornaram das Terras Imortais até agora. É bastante provável que tenha sido o período da gestação em Valinor.

Harry fixou o conteúdo do cesto. Um bebê recém-nascido começava a se mexer, acordado pela agitação ao redor. A pele tinha um leve brilho prateado. _"Ela teve que nutri-lo sozinha."_, concluiu, porque o espírito de Elenna tinha o mesmo tom. Mas então o bebê abriu os olhos. Eram seus olhos verdes reproduzidos ali, como na filha. Porém, a expressão altiva e decidida era de Elenna, como a de Elanor.

Estava tão absorto analisando a criança que não notou que ela começara a chorar. Debruçou no cesto e tomou-a nos braços, com carinho.

- Sshh... pronto... está tudo bem... – ele murmurava enquanto passava a mão suavemente pela cabeça do nenê. - não precisa chorar... calma... é o papai, Gil...

- Talvez ele esteja com fome. – sugeriu a diretora, secando uma lágrima que escorria pela bochecha.

- Ele está estranhando o ambiente. – Tim olhava abismado o neto. – Não nos reconhece.

Harry aproximou o rosto do bebê, olhando-o nos olhos por trás dos óculos e sorrindo. Samuel suspirou fundo e parou de chorar, devolvendo o olhar. Depois, abriu um sorriso também.

- Sempre funcionou com Elanor. – disse, satisfeito.

- É o primeiro meio-elfo em muitas gerações. – informou Tim, pensativo. – Há mais de trezentos anos só nasciam mulheres.

- O que faremos agora? – Dian tirou os dois homens da admiração ao novo membro da família. – Os gêmeos não partiram ainda. Esperam nosso retorno com notícias.

- Você está querendo dizer... – Harry voltou-se com os olhos faiscando, antecipando-se às palavras.

- Está na hora de os mortais fazerem um resgate. – Oengus sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

**OUTRACENA**

A menina cansara de jogar xadrez com o garoto ruivo. Perdera até o momento onze partidas e caminhava para a décima segunda fragorosa derrota.

- Também, seu pai é campeão mundial! – reclamava a cada xeque-mate.

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir, Gawen. – observou a garotinha ruiva sentada ao lado do tabuleiro, lendo um livro de feitiços.

- Ah, Morgana! Amanhã é sábado. – ele protestou. – Elanor não pode ficar sozinha.

- Mamãe vai ficar furiosa se não dormirmos logo, mas você está certo. – olhou por cima do livro para a morena, que sacudiu a cabeça em negação. - Onde o tio Harry se meteu? – suspirou, voltando a atenção para o livro.

Os três estavam numa das camas do quarto que Harry e a filha ocupavam em Hogwarts há duas semanas. Gawen e Morgana estavam no primeiro ano da escola e haviam sido selecionados para a Grifinória. Deveriam estar nos dormitórios da Casa, porém, desde que chegaram, ficavam algumas horas com a amiga todas as noites.

Ouviram a maçaneta ser girada e logo o lugar estava pequeno para os dois adultos e os dois elfos domésticos que entraram conversando baixo, sem falar do cesto que traziam à frente, flutuando.

A moreninha saltou da cama e correu para abraçar o mais jovem. Ele levantou-a, recebendo um abraço apertado e um beijo. Em seguida, pulou para o colo do outro, enquanto Gawen também era erguido. Com o afilhado nos braços, Harry adiantou-se para onde Morgana ainda estava e puxou-a para sentar na outra perna. A menina sorriu, tímida, e devolveu o beijo, ficando muito vermelha.

- Mais uma vez, muito obrigado por terem ficado com a teimosa da prima de vocês. – ele agradeceu aos dois. – Amanhã nós vamos jogar uma partida de quadribol, está bem? – os dois concordaram, fazendo festa. – É melhor dormirem agora, ou Hermione ficará dois meses sem falar comigo. Dobby vai acompanhá-los até a torre de Grifinória. Boa noite. – e beijou os gêmeos, deixando que seguissem o elfo.

- Vocês não vão dizer o que tem dentro do cesto? – Elanor perguntou quando a porta foi fechada. Winky acompanhou o cesto até a cama de Harry e pousou-o lá. – Papai? Vovô?

- Ainda não me acostumei com isso de avô. – Tim falou, rindo. – Sou muito novo, garota. Posso passar por seu pai. – a menina olhou de um para o outro, a testa franzida.

– Não pode, não. O papai tem a cara mais fechada, mas não tem cabelo branco igual você, Timoth.

- É que seu pai está preocupado. – ele encarou o outro. – Tem uma coisa que ele precisa contar, mas não sabe se você vai gostar.

- Por quê? É uma coisa feia? Ele andou contando mentira? Falou nome feio? Brigou com alguém que não merecia? – a todas as perguntas Tim balançava a cabeça em negativa. – Então...?

- Tem a ver com a sua mãe, filha. – Harry olhou-a sério. Poucas vezes falara assim com a menina, tão nervoso. Todas as anteriores tinham como tema a mãe dela.

- O que tem ela? – Elanor devolveu a mesma expressão para o pai.

- Ela nos mandou uma mensagem. – Elanor sabia que a mãe tinha ido para outro mundo para ajudar na guerra. Harry ameaçara Draco se ele ousasse mencionar algo mais. Mesmo com seis anos, ela lidava bem com a idéia de mundos diferentes, embora considerasse que outros mundos significava outra terra, como uma ilha. Imaginava a mãe vivendo numa ilha cheia de palmeiras e andando pela praia, bronzeada. – E também um presente.

- Ela mandou alguma coisa para mim?

"_Realmente tenho que conversar com Snape. Ele vai estragar a menina."_, Timoth pensou.

- Para você também, princesa. – Harry abriu um leve sorriso. – Não é você quem vive pedindo um irmão?

- Você e a Cindy vão ter um bebê? – Elanor arregalou os olhos. – Ela não é minha mãe! – protestou.

- Não! Que idéia, Elanor! – Harry fez uma careta. – Estou falando da sua mãe de verdade...

- Mas a Cindy que é a sua namorada! – ela cruzou os braços, raivosa de ser tratada como criança. Ouvia constantemente de Cindy que Harry era louco para lhe dar um filho. – E sempre diz que vai ter um bebê.

– Cindy não tem nada a ver com isso! – o adulto respondeu, com veemência. Respirou fundo. Isso ia ser difícil. - Vou tentar explicar... Quando Elenna foi embora, ela descobriu que ia ter um bebê. Foi ele quem chegou hoje.

- Cadê ele? – a menina perguntou, os olhos brilhando. – Ele é bronzeado que nem a mamãe?

- Bronzeado? – os dois perguntaram juntos. Winky riu.

- É. Lá onde a mamãe está todo mundo não é bronzeado?

- Não, filha. – Harry sorriu da ingenuidade da pequena. Tomou-a do colo do avô e levou-a para perto do cesto. – Não faça barulho porque ele está dormindo, certo? – descobriu o bebê e observou a reação.

Elanor franziu a testa. Era uma coisinha branca e gorducha, com um ralo cabelo preto cobrindo a cabeça redonda. Virou-se para o pai. Não sabia se gostava dele. Parecia uma boneca.

- É muito pequeno. – a menina franziu a testa. - Devia ser grande. A mamãe foi embora tem muito tempo.

- Onde ela está o tempo é diferente, filha. Para eles, só foram alguns meses que passaram.

- Ele é sem-graça. – ela disse, incerta se era a coisa certa.

- Bebês não têm graça quando estão dormindo, embora eu tenha ficado vendo você dormir inúmeras vezes. – Harry respondeu numa voz que julgou calma.

- Eu já fui desse tamanho? – ela perguntou, fingindo inocência.

- Era ainda menor quando a conheci. – o pai caçoou. – Mas nunca a achei sem-graça. Amei você desde a primeira vez que a vi. – ele acariciava os cabelos negros cortados abaixo da orelha. – Assim como amo Gil.

- Quem é Gil?

- Seu irmão.

- Gil... Gil... – ela olhou para o nenê, pensativa. - Isso é um nome?

- Elenna escolheu. É Gil-Celeb, mas a gente vai chamar de Gil, o que você acha? Seu avô disse que significa "estrela prateada" em élfico.

- E ele vai ficar aqui?

- Enquanto ficarmos, vai sim.

- E onde ele vai dormir?

- Hoje, acho que comigo. Amanhã vamos arrumar um lugar mais adequado.

- Ah, não! – ela fez um bico. - E se eu dormir com você e ele dormir no cesto?

- Que tal se juntarmos as camas e dormirmos os três juntos? – Harry achou divertido o ciúme da menina. - Ele é muito pequeno ainda. Precisa de cuidados.

- Ele vai chorar de noite? A Morgana falou que a Anna chorava o tempo inteiro!

- Gil não sabe falar ainda, Elanor, então ele não pode dizer quando está com fome ou com frio. – o pai falava devagar, para que ela entendesse e apontou para o bebê. - O único jeito da gente saber se ele precisa de alguma coisa é ele chorar. Mas não se preocupe, não o deixarei chorar demais.

A garotinha observou concentrada o rosto do irmão. Elanor era menor que a maioria das crianças de sua idade, como seu pai havia sido, mas seu jeito sempre a fizera ser uma líder natural no meio delas. Ela sabia ser meiga e doce, mas podia ser decidida e impetuosa, como a mãe.

Harry assistiu a luta da menina. Uma parte de Elanor queria desesperadamente conhecer qualquer um que tivesse estado com sua mãe, embora uma outra pensasse que não seria agradável dividir o pai com um irmão que chegara sem ser anunciado.

Então, Gil-Celeb se mexeu e Elanor ficou parada. Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele abriu os olhos.

- São iguais os seus, papai! – exclamou, admirada, curvando-se sobre o nenê. Gil observava o rosto da menina se aproximando e resolveu sorrir para ela. – Ele está rindo! Olha, ele gosta de mim! Oi, Gil! Eu sou Elanor, sua irmã mais velha. – pegou uma mãozinha e sacudiu.

Harry trocou um olhar aliviado com Timoth. O bruxo despediu-se. Ia dormir num aposento próximo. Teriam muito que discutir no dia seguinte.

**OUTRACENA**

_- Desista, traidor! - a voz retumbava por toda a caverna. – Esses brinquedos não são páreo para a espada forjada pelo Deus!_

_- Você continua se escondendo atrás de objetos e criaturas mais fortes?! – zombou sarcástico, empunhando a arma com as duas mãos e olhando rapidamente em volta. – Que deprimente._

_Então ele ouviu assobios, como objetos cortantes voando. Lampejos de pontas brilhantes à luz das tochas deram-lhe a chance de atirar-se no chão. Rolou para longe das lâminas que espetaram a parede atrás do local onde estivera há segundos._

_Por um azar carrancudo, uma atingiu seu objetivo, cravando-se na coxa esquerda, fazendo-o urrar de dor._

_Mesmo com o sangue jorrando, ele ainda mantinha a espada bem segura a frente, embora o que visse a seguir lhe tirasse qualquer esperança. Duas espadas vinham velozes em sua direção, rentes ao piso de pedra. Um barulho de metal contra metal enchia seus ouvidos quando elas se chocavam. Era a música da morte e ele enfrentaria a Dama Branca (lembrou-se da Deusa dos druidas) com os olhos cinzentos abertos._

Antes de abrir os olhos, Gina sabia que seu coração estava acelerado, embora, mesmo reconhecendo a porta do guarda-roupas de seu quarto, não pudesse conter um tremor que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Sua respiração estava alterada e seus olhos procuraram alguma evidência das imagens que martelavam em sua cabeça.

_"Acalme-se, foi um sonho... Não passou disso"_, convencia-se, tomando realmente consciência de onde estava.

Viu a parede bege para onde estava virada, parte da fronha florida que ajudara sua mãe a colocar pela manhã. O burburinho dos pingos da chuva batucando na janela. Devagar, seus sentidos informavam-na de que não saíra d'A Toca. O peso do braço em sua cintura e o calor que suas costas sentiam diziam que ela estava em segurança. A respiração tranqüila de Draco fez a dela, aos poucos, voltar ao normal.

_"Você não pode ficar assim cada vez que tem uma visão, Gina!"_, repreendia-se. _"Tem que aprender a usar esse bendito dom a seu favor, isso sim!... Mas foi tão real... Aquilo não deve acontecer... Pelo Merlin, nunca havia sido tão real. Calma... relaxe, ok?"_

Entretida em achar razões para voltar a dormir, a ruiva não percebeu o carinho que a mão de Draco fazia pela barriga, quadril e braços dela. Apenas quando ele beijou-lhe o ombro ela notou.

- Desculpe te acordar. – sussurrou, arrepiando-se. O homem simplesmente a abraçou, trazendo-a para perto.

- Todos os dias você tem acordado assustada. – ele falou, a voz bem próxima ao ouvido dela. – Não quer mesmo me contar o que é?

- Nã... não... Não são imagens nítidas. É só uma sensação.

A cabeça dele apoiou-se no ombro dela e ficou um tempo imóvel. Sentiu-o suspirar.

- Virgínia. – o loiro chamou. A mulher se virou para ele. – Você confia em mim? – ela franziu a testa.

- Confio o suficiente para me casar com você. – ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, procurando acalmá-lo.

- Não é isso. – os olhos dele não deixavam os dela. - Você já me viu lutar e eu não sou um completo inútil. Algum dia, posso me encontrar numa situação complicada, mas não vou deixar que me peguem.

- Do que você está falando, Draco?

- Você não foi a única que recebeu treinamento de druidas. – ele replicou, sério. A ruiva via que ele estava contrariado. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca, um muxuxo e um berro colocaram ambos em alerta, olhando ao mesmo tempo para o berço que conseguiram apertar no pequeno quarto de Gina na casa dos pais.

Draco sentou e debruçou-se para a filha, que já tinha o rosto vermelho. Gina pegou a varinha e acendeu algumas velas, fazendo-as flutuar sobre a cama. Assim que Lyra viu o pai, fungou e parou de chorar.

- Está melhorando. – ele comentou, entregando um dedo para a nenê brincar. – É só a terceira vez hoje.

- Ela está crescendo. – a mulher concordou, tomando Lyra e oferecendo-lhe o peito.

Virgínia perdeu-se admirando a filha. Ainda não se recuperara do susto ao se ver mãe. Várias vezes pensou que não estava preparada para educar e formar uma pessoa.

_"Mione sim consegue manter a sanidade com os filhos. E mamãe também; já eu, o que sei de ser mãe? O que sei de fraldas, doenças?... Sei brincar"_

Entretanto, como sua mãe disse que aconteceria, à medida que o bebê crescia dentro dela, Virgínia adquiriu confiança. E era só olhar para a cara de bobo que Draco fazia, admirando a filha, para atirar os medos longe.

Lyra, contrariando a herança Weasley, era uma garotinha tranqüila. Em vista dos foguetes ambulantes que eram seus primos, ela conseguia até ser indiferente aos acontecimentos ao redor, o que fazia todos acreditarem que puxara ao pai.

- O cabelo dela está ficando mais escuro. – Draco comentou, encostado na cabeceira da cama, tirando a ruiva do devaneio.

- E você disse que ela teria cabelos platinados. – a bruxa zombou, encarando-o com a sobrancelha erguida. – Ela é uma mistura de nós dois, Draco.

- E é linda. – ele exclamou, observando a nenê pelo ombro da mãe. – Quero vê-la crescer e entrar na Sonserina.

- Iria ser a primeira vez na história que uma Weasley ficaria de fora da Grifinória. Acho impossível, querido. Desculpe.

- Isso nós vamos ver, Sra. Malfoy. – enlaçou a mulher pela cintura, segurando uma mãozinha da filha. - E eu terei o prazer de contar a Lyra todos os segredos do castelo. Para ela e os irmãos.

- Rezo para que isso aconteça, Draco. – ela disse baixinho. - Mesmo que seja para você rir da minha cara... Você viu o que eu sonhei?

- Não totalmente. Imagens difusas... sei que _ele _estava lá, e eu também. Acho que...

TOC, TOC, TOC.

- Gina! Gina, acorde filha!

- O que foi, mamãe? – ela perguntou não tão alto, olhando o marido deixar a cama e abrir a porta.

- Lamento ter que vir até vocês tão tarde, - a Sra. Weasley entrou sussurrando, segurando a varinha com a ponta acesa, ajeitando o robe. - mas me parece que é uma emergência.

- Tudo bem, mãe, já estávamos acordados. O que houve?

- A Suma Sacerdotisa e o Arquidruida estão lá em baixo, filha. Exigem vê-los – apontou para Gina e Draco. – o quanto antes.

**Oi, pessoal.**

**Desculpem a demora em postar, mas eu estava mesmo sofrendo de uma crise de criatividade... rsrs!!**

**Esse é o capítulo central. Chamado "divisor de águas". Agora a história toma outro rumo, com a chegada de Gil-Keleb (lê-se como no inglês _get,_ não como _gilete_... rsrss!!) e mais novidades.**

**Bom, reviews, reviews, reviews, por favor!**

**Alegrem o meu dia... rsrs!!**

**Abraços, Jasmin**


	11. O destino é inexorável

**Capítulo**** 9:O destino é inexorável**

- É inacreditável! – Harry ouviu o amigo exclamar ao seu lado.

- Não se esqueça da diferença temporal, Rony. – Mione disse, olhando o bebê em seu colo. – Ele é tão quietinho. É a sua cara, Harry.

- É mesmo. – concordou o moreno, sorrindo para o filho, que retribuía o gesto, brincando com um dedo do tio Rony.

Os três sentaram-se nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol para assistir alguns alunos jogando. Haviam formado dois times: meninos x meninas. Elanor, mesmo menor que os colegas, não deixava a desejar.

- Ela é boa. – Gawen informou quando seu primo de doze anos, Gui Junior, arregalou os olhos ao ver uma manobra arriscada da garota. – Tio Harry treina com ela, Gui. E tem também a tal _visão _élfica que ela herdou da mãe. Consegue ver o pomo até em nevoeiro cerrado. Cuidado, lá vem Morgana!

- Como você está se virando? – Rony perguntou.

- Acho que em dois ou três dias os rastreadores terminam o serviço. Já conseguiram desativar três bombas-feitiço. Lupin me informou ontem, pouco antes de... – e apontou o bebê.

- Você vai voltar para casa? Não tem medo?

- Para onde mais eu iria? E com duas crianças!? Além disso, confio em Remo e Ângela.

- Harry, - começou Hermione, já adivinhando a resposta. – você sabe perfeitamente que a nossa casa...

- Não. – ele a cortou. – Não. Obrigado, Mione. – sorriu para amenizar a brusquidão da recusa.

- PAPAI!! – o grito estridente de Elanor interrompeu a conversa. A menina vinha à toda velocidade que a sua _Nimbus for Kids_ podia suportar. – Peguei o pomo! – ergueu a bolinha dourada em triunfo.

- Pela quarta vez hoje! – completou Morgana, logo atrás com as outras meninas.

- Isso é um novo recorde, não é? – Harry perguntou, orgulhoso, para os amigos.

- Revanche! – um dos meninos gritou. – Onde você estava com a cabeça, Weasley? – rosnou para o apanhador.

Gawen ficou vermelho. Ele considerava-se um bom apanhador e, de fato, era muito bom, contudo conhecia a morena o suficiente para não se iludir.

- Eu avisei! – o ruivinho retrucou, distanciando-se com um solavanco.

Com um gesto, Harry chamou a filha para baixo e afastou-se dos outros dois para falar com ela.

- Você está ótima, filha! Mas,... que tal facilitar um pouco? – ele piscou para a garota. – Gawen quase pegou o pomo desta vez.

- Você estava prestando atenção? – ela fez bico. – Pensei que aquele menino chato era mais interessante.

- Você está sendo injusta, Elanor. – Harry cruzou os braços. Elanor piscou seguidas vezes, muito interessada numa farpa solta do cabo da Nimbus. – Eu estou conversando com seus padrinhos, cuidando do seu irmão _'e'_ assistindo seu jogo.

- Desc... desculpe, pai. – ela pediu, baixinho, lançando ao bruxo um olhar de derreter qualquer geleira. Ele deixou os braços caírem, derrotado, como sempre, pelos olhos verdes da filha. Aproximou-se, fazendo carinho no queixo da menina.

- Gil-Celeb não vai tomar seu lugar, filha. Você é a minha princesa, esqueceu? – ela negou. – Veja, Morgana está chamando com a goles. – beijou a testa da menina. – Vá brincar.

- Ela não está aceitando o irmão? – Rony tinha a testa franzida.

- Ciúmes. – Harry sentenciou, sentando-se novamente ao lado de Mione. – Ela gosta dele, mas vai levar um tempo para se acostumar. Ficou mais preocupada do que eu ontem. – completou, sorrindo da lembrança. Elanor deitara-se ao lado de Gil e ninara o bebê, cantando para ele.

- Harry, acho que ele está com fome.

- Você está certa. Deixe-me pegar a mamadeira. – remexeu numa bolsa com tralhas de bebê. Encontrou a mamadeira, esquentando-a com um comando mental. Há muito tempo não usava varinha para esses feitiços corriqueiros. Ofereceu a Gil, que Hermione passou para ele. – Como foram as negociações no Ministério, Rony?

- Papai e eu conseguimos a permissão do Conselho para que você fique mais uma semana. Foi complicado.

- Espero não terem feito exigências.

- Não, mas nos fizeram lembrar que a exceção que abriram de deixá-lo ficar em Hogwarts sem um vínculo com a escola é um favor que cobrarão. Percy ficou indignado com a sugestão de que pudéssemos estar te favorecendo porque é nosso amigo.

- Bem, de certa forma, é mesmo, não é?

- Ora, Harry – Mione intrometeu-se. – Claro que é! Embora, para aqueles bruxos antiquados do Conselho seja porque você é uma peça fundamental da Federação e, óbvio, porque você é Harry Potter.

- Grande coisa! – o moreno revirou os olhos.

- E porque a diretora da Grifinória aqui tem um caso extraconjugal com você, companheiro!

- Como é que é?? – os dois morenos espantaram-se.

- Foi isso que saiu na rede de fofocas do Ministério da Magia inglês. E eu, dizem, sei de tudo!

- Pelo Merlin!... Você não acredita nisso, não é, Rony? – Mione olhou de esguelha o marido. Sabia o quanto ele era cabeça-dura.

O ruivo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta.

- Aprendeu isso com o seu _cunhadinho_?

- Ah, cala a boca, Harry! Você estragou minha expressão _loiro azedo_!

Os três riram.

- Parece que ele não estava com fome, afinal. – Mione comentou, vendo que o bebê deixara o leite quase intacto.

- Isso é mau. – Harry comentou, preocupado, acomodando melhor o filho. O menino se encolheu e fechou os olhos. – Ele quase não mamou. Não pediu comida durante a noite. Passa a maior parte do tempo dormindo.

- Bem, bebês novos dormem bastante. – Rony comentou. - Ele chora?

- Chorou um pouquinho à noite. Ofereci leite, ele bebeu menos que agora.

- Você sabe a idade dele? - a amiga perguntou.

- Não exatamente. Pelo tamanho, deve ter uns três meses, não é?

- Muito novo para ficar longe da mãe. – o ruivo concluiu.

- Especialmente se tratando de Elfos, não é mesmo? – Mione franziu a testa. - Ainda me lembro daquela história de ligação pai-mãe-filho.

- Vocês acham que ele está assim porque sente falta dela?

- Pode ser, Harry.

- É; e ele deve sentir, ou melhor, não sentir a presença dela.

Harry bagunçou mais ainda os cabelos negros.

- Já decidiram o que vão fazer?

- Não. Timoth continua conversando com Dian e Oengus. Se não tivesse prometido aos meninos, estaria com eles. Depois do almoço irei até a sala de McGonagall... – suspirou, olhando para Gil-Celeb. O nenê retribuiu o olhar preocupado. - Eu não gostei do que houve quando Gina o viu.

- Não deve ser nada. Ultimamente Gina está muito estranha. – o ruivo ponderou, boquiaberto com a desenvoltura do filho em cima da _Fireboy_. - Acho que Avalon subiu à cabeça deles, se é que você me entende.

- Não quero me intrometer, Harry, - Mione disse, cautelosa, e o amigo captou um olhar cúmplice entre os dois. – mas acho que você deveria tentar.

- Você sabe muito bem como tem sido a sua vida desde que...

- Vocês podem prever o que aconteceria se nos atrevermos a desobedecer? – Harry os interrompeu, argumentando, sem esconder a tristeza na voz. - Já está sendo terrivelmente difícil manter a situação...

- De qualquer forma, - Hermione continuou. - se houver a possibilidade de resgatá-la...

- Que merd...! – o moreno gritou. - Gil!

O bebê acabara de vomitar todo o leite salpicado de gotículas vermelhas, que a bruxa temeu ser sangue. Agora tossia severamente, começando a aparentar uma coloração vermelho-escura. Os adultos, atônitos, correram para a ala hospitalar.

**OUTRACENA**

_"De novo não, pelo Merlin!"_

O loiro pensou, vendo o Arquidruida levantar-se pela quinta vez e olhar pela janela. Mesmo não fazendo o menor ruído, Oengus era muito alto para que o movimento passasse despercebido. Sua túnica branca, em cuja bainha haviam bordado desenhos de lebres e luas, e seu cajado de druida deixavam-no ainda mais imponente.

Lá fora fazia um belo dia de sol, o que era espantoso devido às chuvas das últimas semanas. Os terrenos de Hogwarts estavam apinhados de estudantes aproveitando o final de semana.

- Então, poderemos partir imediatamente? – Draco respirou fundo e olhou para a ruiva ao seu lado.

_"Ele não nos quer em Avalon."_

- Já informamos que estamos prontos, meu amigo. – o tom impaciente de Timoth retumbou pelas paredes de pedra.

- Harry Potter não está aqui. – Oengus voltou-se para dentro do pequeno cômodo na torre Norte de Hogwarts. – Não me parece interessado.

Draco sabia que a voz baixa e grave do homem de longas barbas negras, trançadas com ossinhos e anéis de ferro, denotava uma repreensão velada. Aprendera os truques de seu mestre o suficiente nas temporadas em Avalon.

- Está indeciso. – afirmou a mulher baixa e morena sentada do outro lado da mesa. – É palpável. – os olhos dela observaram Gina por um instante antes de voltarem-se para o bruxo. – Ele teme as conseqüências.

- Nós faremos sem ele. – Timoth garantiu, seus olhos verdes buscando os da bruxa.

Gina apertou os dedos de Draco, consciente do seu dever. Antes de responder, correu os olhos pelas costas do Arquidruida, as mãos inquietas de Timoth sobre a mesa, as expressões neutras de Severo Snape e Minerva McGonagall, observando tudo em silêncio, e o rosto calmo da Senhora. Por fim, sorriu para o loiro.

- Como sacerdotisa treinada, eu o acompanharei, se ele assim desejar. – declarou numa voz alta e clara.

- Você conhece os riscos, Virgínia? – Dian perguntou.

- Eles já foram discutidos nesta mesa, Senhora.

- Muito estará em jogo, criança. – Oengus disse, sem se virar. – Não se trata apenas de espadas e amores terrenos.

- O destino deles não está traçado. – a voz da ruiva era firme. – Apesar das visões.

- Como podemos saber se os presságios acontecerão se agirmos de uma forma ou de outra? – Draco perguntou. Nunca tivera paciência com Adivinhação.

- Não sabemos. – Dian respondeu, seca. – Não sabemos o que os Poderes reservaram para nossa vida atual, meu jovem. Só podemos viver.

Gina fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar as visões que lampejavam em sua mente desde que vira o pequeno filho de Harry. Eles estariam prestes a ir além do permitido? A imagem de Elenna à beira de um precipício, os gritos de dor e o cheiro de morte, relâmpagos de agonia, voltaram com força. A sensação de ter o coração espremido, que a fizera cambalear há menos de duas horas, retornou.

- Não seria egoísmo? – ela perguntou. Sua mente assombrou-se com a Visão, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que precisavam agir. – Todos vocês viram, através da minha mente, o que pode significar a chegada do bebê.

- Nada está definido. – Timoth argumentou. – Aquilo pode simplesmente não acontecer. – ele estava cansado de tentar convencê-los. – Eu sinto que podemos! Pelo Merlin, morreria se deixasse minha filha escapar como areia entre meus dedos! Eu preciso sab...

- Algo aconteceu! – exclamou Oengus, rodopiando a túnica em volta do corpo magro ao virar-se bruscamente. – Venham. – e saiu apressado, seguido pelos outros.

**OUTRACENA**

- Madame Pomfrey certamente saberá o que fazer, Harry. Nunca a vi deixar um paciente menos do que são.

- É. Acalme-se, cara. Não adianta tentar cavar uma vala no chão do castelo.

Apesar dos apelos de Rony e Hermione, o moreno continuava andando de um lado para o outro do corredor, constantemente passando as mãos pelos cabelos e o rosto, murmurando palavras sem sentido. Os amigos, juntamente com os times de quadribol, admiravam impotentes o vai-e-vem, até que Mione notou as expressões de espanto dos meninos.

- Gawen, Gui, levem todos para suas respectivas salas comunais, por favor. Morgana, leve Elanor também.

- Ah, não! Eu quero ficar com o papai! – a moreninha protestou.

- Seu pai está nervoso, Pinguinho. – Rony justificou, encaminhando todos em direção à saída da ala, usando o apelido que inventara para a afilhada. – Prometo que assim que soubermos notícias, vou contar a vocês, está bem? – e fez sinal para a filha pegá-la pela mão. Acompanhou-os até a esquina e voltou rápido. – Seria bom avisar os outros.

- Eles já sabem. – afirmou a esposa, apontando com o queixo o grupo logo atrás do ruivo. Lá vinham Timoth, Severo, Minerva e os druidas, além de Gina e Draco.

- Onde está o garoto?

- Calma, Tim. – Rony estendeu uma mão para pará-los.

- O que Potter fez de errado desta vez, Weasley? – Snape encarou Hermione.

- Nada. Tinha acabado de alimentar o bebê e ele passou mal.

- Tenho certeza de que Madame Pomfrey o curará. Está com ele há algum tempo e...

A porta abriu e a enfermeira de Hogwarts surgiu com uma expressão séria.

- Sr. Potter, gostaria de falar com o senhor.

Harry olhou-a como se não a visse, interrompendo a marcha em frente à enfermaria. Depois, olhou em dúvida para os amigos, que o encorajaram a seguir a mulher e assim ele entrou, sentindo que ela fechava novamente a porta.

- Como ele está? – sua voz saiu firme e ele surpreendeu-se.

- Veja o senhor mesmo. – apontou uma cama à direita, onde travesseiros formavam um ninho seguro, no meio do qual o pequeno Gil foi colocado.

O bebê estava acordado e o pai observou o rostinho cansado virar-se para vê-lo. Harry estremeceu com o estridente pedido de ajuda dos olhos muito verdes que o miravam. Era realmente espantoso, o bruxo sempre pensava, como ele podia compreender os filhos só com o olhar.

Com carinho, pousou uma mão nos ralos cabelos do bebê e abaixou-se para beijá-lo. Estava ardendo em febre. Pegou-o no colo e Gil-Celeb aconchegou-se, respirando fundo.

"_Como a irmã."_

- Ele teve uma forte reação alérgica. Chegou aqui com convulsões. – informou Madame Pomfrey. – Fiz o que pude, embora talvez não tenha sido o suficiente. Seria prudente permitir que um medi-bruxo especializado examinasse o menino, Harry.

O moreno assentiu e questionou a temperatura do filho.

- Efeito da medicação. – a bruxa deu de ombros. – Passará em poucas horas. Ele precisa de cuidados, rapaz. – falou e Harry entendeu que, sutilmente, ela queria dizer que bebês eram assunto de mulher.

"_Não de uma mulher. Ele precisa da mãe."_, pensou em corrigi-la, desistiu e encaminhou-se para fora. O quanto antes agisse, melhor.

**Bem, pessoal, esse capítulo não demorou quase nada.**

**Acho que todos estarão lendo o livro (eu estaria, se a Saraiva não tivesse mandado a encomenda para meu endereço antigo :-(... rssr!!), mas, quando tiverem um tempinho, passem por aqui!... rsrsrs!!**

**Esse capítulo apresenta como as coisas ficarão daqui por diante, por um bom tempo.**

**Como essa é a última fic dessa trilogia, vai ser um pouco maior, mas não menos emocionante.**

**Bjos e abraços.**


	12. Poderia ser mais fácil

**Capítulo 10: Poderia ser mais fácil**

- Por que eu não posso ir, papai? – perguntou a menininha sentada na cama, observando a varinha refletida nos óculos redondos do homem. Era uma cena pouco comum, porque o pai não precisava dela para fazer feitiços.

- _Empacotar_. – Harry murmurou, com um longo volteio. Os objetos saíram voando pelo quarto, ajeitando-se dentro das duas malas. – _Locomotor bagage_. – elas flutuaram a alguns centímetros do chão.

- Papai? – Elanor chamou novamente, pondo-se de pé.

- Vamos, princesa. – ele estendeu a mão para a filha. Estava nervoso, o que a deixava sem jeito. Raramente Harry agia como se não a visse. A pequena parou em meio ao gesto. Harry virou-se para a porta aberta. Cindy estava parada ao lado de Mione, que tinha Gil-Celeb nos braços. A loira olhava confusa o bebê. – Venha, querida. – encorajou, tocando o ombro da menina e encaminhando-se para as duas mulheres.

- Harry! – Cindy Parker-Winter exclamou, atirando-se sobre ele. – Estive tão preocupada com você, meu bem!... Olá, Elanor. – completou ao sentir os intensos olhos verdes sobre si. – Como vão as coisas? Quando você volta para casa? Têm acontecido tantas coisas excitantes, Harry!

O bruxo desvencilhou-se do abraço.

- Preciso ir, Cindy. – disse, seco. – Depois nós conversaremos. – trocou um olhar com a amiga. Mione sempre desaprovara o namoro dele com a herdeira da segunda maior fábrica de bolsas para Poções da Inglaterra.

- Eu vou com vocês! – Cindy afirmou, pegando a mão do moreno entre as suas. Gil-Celeb chorou baixinho e remexeu-se. – Você deveria cuidar melhor desse menino, Hermione. Está com uma carinha de doente... – Harry percebeu um enorme esforço da amiga para não retrucar.

Elanor fechou a cara para a mulher.

- Se você sair da frente, a gente pode fazer isso.

- Elanor! – Harry repreendeu. _"Por que não podemos simplesmente ir??"_

- Não se atreva a usar esse tom comigo, mocinha!

- E você, não fale assim com a minha filha! – o homem bradou, descontrolando-se. – Depois nós conversaremos. – repetiu, mais baixo.

O bebê assustou e berrou alto. A loira olhou-o e um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

- Seu marido sabe que este não saiu ruivo? – seus olhos brilharam de malícia.

- E como poderia, não é mesmo? – a morena mordeu o lábio e procurou o rosto do amigo. Não agüentou. – Se Harry tem os cabelos escuros. – uma sensação triunfante a fez empinar o nariz.

- O que você está sugerindo? – Cindy virou-se confusa para Harry, para o bebê e para Hermione.

Gil chorava.

- Dê-me ele aqui, Mione... – o rostinho estava banhado de lágrimas e muito vermelho. – Shsh... Calma... Papai não vai gritar mais... – Elanor puxou as vestes do pai. Harry abaixou-se para que ela visse o irmão. A menina beijou-lhe a mãozinha.

- Talvez fosse melhor vocês conversarem. Eu levo as crianças até a entrada. Hagrid já está esperando.

Harry não tinha nervos para conversas civilizadas naquele momento. As decisões ainda pesavam em sua mente. E, agora que elas foram tomadas, pretendia executá-las o mais rapidamente possível. Ele não conseguia encarar a filha sem ver ansiedade. E Gil precisava urgentemente...

_"Por nós."_

- Eu quero uma explicação, e quero agora! – Cindy exigiu, batendo o pé.

- _Locomotor malas_. – Mione ergueu a própria varinha. Tomou Gil-Celeb dos braços do pai. – Estaremos lá embaixo. – informou, guiando Elanor pelo corredor do castelo.

- E então? – a loira instigou com as mãos na cintura.

- E então o que? – ele tornou, de má vontade.

- O que significa aquele menino? – os olhos dela faiscavam.

- Você ouviu Hermione. – Harry disse, a voz fria. – Ele é meu filho. – a boca dela abriu-se de espanto, mas ele fez sinal para ela não se manifestar. – Elenna o enviou para mim. Ele está doente. Estou indo encontrar a cura. E você está me fazendo perder um tempo precioso.

- Você acredita mesmo que ele é seu filho?

- Por que duvidaria? Eu sabia que ela estava esperando um filho, que só poderia ser meu.

- Ingênuo é o que você é, Harry Potter! Você é o bruxo mais famoso, mais influente que existe! Todos querem tirar vantagem de você! Quem me garante que esse menino não é uma farsa? – a loira disparou tudo num fôlego só. – Quem?... Eu estou aqui, não ela! – esbravejou. - A tal Elfa sequer deve lembrar que você existe!

- Eu me recuso a discutir isso com você.

- Por que não podemos ser apenas nós?

Harry sabia que esse dia chegaria, embora amaldiçoasse a impropriedade do momento. Passou a mão pelos cabelos eternamente rebeldes.

- Uma casa nossa, uma vida nossa... Você não tem provas de que esse menino seja seu.

- Apenas olhe para ele, Cindy... Pelo Merlin da Bretanha! Olhe para o garoto! Você não... Você não... entende... É fácil como respirar... É certo...

- Você não precisa dele! – ela exclamou, desesperada.

- Se você me der licença... – ele começou a andar, mas ela o deteve. Suas mãos agarraram o braço dele com força.

- Você nunca me amou, não é? – ela devolveu o mesmo tom frio.

O bruxo encarou-a, um sentimento ruim crescendo dentro do peito. Não previra que chegaria a esse ponto. Mal suportava o contato dela.

- Eu não enganei você, Cindy, - declarou, firme, procurando olhar no fundo dos olhos da loira. - se é isso que está insinuando.

- Mas se divertiu muito, não foi mesmo?

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou.

_"Ação e reação."_

- Sim. _Nós _nos divertimos... Escute, não é hora nem local de termos essa conversa, ok? Quando eu voltar, sentamos e...

- Apostei tudo em você...

-... poderemos resolver tudo...

-... não vai me deixar assim...

-... várias vezes tentei lhe dizer...

-... tudo que eu fiz...

- Tenho que ir! – ele disse, imperiosamente, soltando-se dela.

- Eu estou grávida! – a loira gritou, a voz ecoando pelas paredes de pedra escura. Harry fechou os olhos, num pesar infinito, antes de girar nos calcanhares.

_"Ação, reação e punição."_

**OUTRACENA**

Os jardins exibiam um tom verde indecente para aquela época do ano. A ruiva pensou que fosse em decorrência da chuva. Os estudantes caminhavam despreocupados e ela invejou-os pela ignorância.

_"Por que estamos fadados a viver esses dias cruéis?"_

Ela abraçou-se quando um vento frio entrou pela janela. Sempre gostara de admirar as cores fortes de Hogwarts, em qualquer estação do ano.

_"Guie-nos na escuridão... Abençoe-nos com sabedoria..."_

A decisão que tomaram desencadearia acontecimentos como se tirassem uma carta da base do Snap Explosivo. Gina engoliu em seco, empurrando a pedra de gelo até o estômago.

_"Como somos pequenos diante das forças do mundo..."_

Ela fechou os olhos e aspirou o ar limpo, enrolando a capa de pele ao redor dos ombros estreitos. A capa fora presente das amigas de Avalon, com quem fizera sua iniciação na Religião Antiga. Pela primeira vez, ela arrependeu-se de ser uma Sacerdotisa. Lutar contra bruxos das trevas era uma coisa, mas ela nunca fora requisitada para guiar uma pessoa querida à destruição.

_"Pode ser uma falsa interpretação... Não seria inédito..."_

Ela procurava convencer-se, mesmo com o alerta em seu coração.

Algumas vassouras sobrevoavam as arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol e ela sorriu triste. A lembrança do vento assobiando nos ouvidos enquanto ela voava atrás do pomo de ouro surgiram como uma pequena luz nas sombras de seus pensamentos.

Então, Gina sentiu um sopro quente às suas costas e mãos envolveram-na, levando-a para perto de um corpo morno. Seu espírito reconheceu-o quando ele passou pela soleira da porta. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do homem.

- Precisamos ir, Virgínia. – a voz grave sussurrou e Gina notou a contrariedade com que ele dizia isso.

Draco discutira com ela por submeter-se à vontade dos outros.

- É uma estupidez! – ele esbravejara. – Se você conhece as conseqüências, para quê? Não seja tola, Virgínia!

- Não se pode parar a vida, Draco Malfoy. – ela argumentara simplesmente.

- Lyra? – a ruiva perguntou, ainda olhando para fora da janela da torre.

- Granger. A mulher está rodeada de pirralhos. – o loiro comentou, debochando.

- Espero que ela não enlouqueça por tomar conta deles... Dois bebês...

- Que ela faça algo de útil, já que não pode afastar-se do castelo. E o meio-gigante também se ofereceu.

- Vamos? – ela desvencilhou-se do bruxo, evitando que ele começasse a resmungar sobre os amigos, tomando sua mão e caminhando para a porta da sala.

_"- Eu estou grávida!"_

Eles já haviam descido dois lances de escada quando ouviram o grito estridente. Draco olhou para o corredor vazio e deu de ombros, já estendendo o pé para o degrau seguinte, mas Gina franziu o cenho e parou.

- Não seja mexeriqueira, mulher. – Draco repreendeu quando ela puxou-o.

- Cale a boca. Quem está gritando aqui?

- O que importa? Alguma garota descuidada e suficientemente idiota dev... – ele parou ao ver quem surgia na outra ponta do corredor. Um sorriso maldoso abriu-se no rosto pálido do loiro. Ele nem precisou raciocinar para ligar a expressão sombria do outro homem ao grito.

_"Alguém merece uma sorte dessas?_"

Harry queria que um buraco abrisse para que ele pudesse se atirar dentro. No momento em que vira o casal parado sabia que seus tormentos estavam apenas começando. Esforçou-se para seguir em frente, apesar do maldito grito ecoando ainda pelas pedras. Era tudo um completo absurdo. Loucura.

_"As coisas boas vêm em gotas, mas as más vêm em turbilhões."_

Chegou à escadaria de mármore e acenou com a cabeça, a garganta seca demais para outro cumprimento. Gina sorriu para ele, encorajando-o a juntar-se a eles. Harry procurou não olhar para Malfoy.

- Afinal, você deveria ter seguido o meu conselho e se livrado dela, hein, Potter? – o loiro comentou divertido. – Ai! – o cotovelo da bruxa chocou-se dolorosamente contra suas costelas. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso pelo canto do olho.

O moreno não deu mostras de ter ouvido a provocação. Desceu os degraus restantes da escadaria e dirigiu-se ao grupo esperando perto para a porta de carvalho em silêncio. Dian e Oengus conversavam com a diretora McGonagall, um pouco afastados dos outros. Snape e Timoth ouviam Hagrid contar sobre o mais recente ataque dos Neo-Comensais.

_"Como se não bastasse tudo isso, ainda há a maldita guerra!"_ – Harry fez uma careta pela lembrança.

Mione e Rony discutiam como seria o transporte das crianças. Dois cestos flutuavam ao redor da bruxa. Elanor segurava a mão do irmão, mas soltou-a e correu para a escada.

- Papai! – exclamou, os olhos arregalados.

Harry abaixou-se e tomou-a nos braços, apertando-a forte. Não entendia porque ela tremia tanto.

- Você sabe que não precisa ter medo, princesa. Não é nada perigoso. – sentou-se nos degraus. – Não vou demorar. Prometo. Vai ficar tudo bem. – já estivera em tantas batalhas e ela não demonstrara esse temor. – Elanor, olhe para mim... Você vai se comportar? – a menina confirmou. Ele sorriu, tentando acalmá-la.

- Você vai trazer a mamãe de volta, papai? – os olhinhos verdes mexiam-se nervosos quando ela murmurou.

- Cuide de seu irmão, está bem? – como ele poderia responder?

- A mamãe não quer me ver?

- Pelo Merlin, não! – ele exclamou, assustado por ela pensar assim. – Sua mãe ama você, minha princesinha. – tocou o rosto dela. – Ama muito.

- Está na hora. – a voz de Dian soou clara pelo saguão, chamando as pessoas para a saída. Harry levantou-se com Elanor no colo. Gina despedia-se da filha e pegou a mão que Draco lhe oferecia. O moreno sentiu uma pontada de inveja, mas deixou a sensação passar.

_"Por nós."_

Lá fora, duas das carruagens da escola esperavam, puxadas por quatro Testrálios. Os druidas entraram na primeira, seguidos por Timoth, deixando Harry na companhia de Gina e Draco na outra.

E que as brumas se dissipassem. Avalon, mais uma vez, era o centro dos pensamentos deles.

Para o bem ou para o mal.

**Bom, então, pessoas?! Vocês esperavam por essa bomba?!... rsrsrssrsr!! Lá vamos nós para Avalon!**

**Reviews, please!!**


	13. Lá e de volta outra vez

  
**Capítulo 11:Lá e De Volta Outra Vez**

Avalon seria em todos os tempos um mistério para ele.

Como a magia poderia manter um universo ao mesmo tempo distante e próximo do mundo 'real', do que as pessoas chamavam de realidade. Não adiantavam as explicações sobre o mundo mágico ser igualmente separado. Avalon era diferente, com suas brumas enganando os trouxas, seus habitantes que não envelheciam e suas tradições ancestrais. Ele sentia que entrava no que os não-mágicos chamavam "máquina do tempo" quando ultrapassavam as fronteiras que os druidas demarcaram

E lá estavam os campos de trigo e cevada, arados por homens com trajes de, pelo menos, mil anos atrás; as casas de sapé e palha, algumas poucas de pedra; os bosques de carvalho e freixo intactos, os andarilhos com roupas escuras e cajados passando pela estrada de terra por onde a carruagem sacudia. Até mesmo a noção do próprio tempo parecia alterada, como se o sol demorasse mais nas terras de Lorde Merlin, tudo era mais vagaroso e comedido.

Draco voltou sua atenção para o interior do veículo, deixando a vida da época de seus antepassados continuar lá fora. Gina sentara-se ao seu lado mas, há algumas horas, entrara numa conversa silenciosa com o homem à sua frente. Uma conversa da qual ele preferia não tomar parte porque não lhe agradava a idéia da participação em algo desnecessário.

_"Por um simples capricho colocarão tudo a perder."_

- A espada não me interessa, Gina. – ele ouviu Potter murmurar. – Até agora não vi utilidade prática para ela. Eles podem tomá-la. – e tocou o punho de ferro trabalhado e a bainha bordada ao seu lado.

- Não é a espada que me preocupa, Harry, e você sabe disso. – a ruiva tornou, olhando-o séria. – Mesmo sentindo o temor de Lúcio por ela, e disso você sabe também. Quantas vezes os ataques dos Comensais foram rechaçados quando você usou Andúril?

O moreno assentiu.

- Não estou reclamando. É claro que sei do poder da espada, eu sinto cada vez que a empunho. Apenas estou dizendo que tenho minhas prioridades e a maior delas, agora, é salvar meu filho.

- Não importa a que preço?

Ele encarou a mulher durante um longo tempo. Estava cansado de ter que pagar.

- Você pode estar enganada. – ele afirmou lentamente, pesando cada palavra. Fez um gesto para que ela o deixasse continuar. – Sei do seu treinamento e respeito, não se trata diss...

- Infantilidade.

O som da voz de Draco assustou os dois, tão absortos estavam na discussão. Eles olharam-no como se ele tivesse acabado de brotar do assento.

- Você não vai conseguir convencê-lo, Virgínia. Potter tem a cabeça tão dura que se caísse da vassoura racharia o chão.

- Draco, por favor! – Gina exclamou, nervosa. – O assunto é sério!

- Eu sei disso, você sabe, Elanor sabe, até seu irmão casado com a sangue-ruim sabe, mas o heroizinho aí nem se importa. – Harry balançou a cabeça e virou o rosto para a janela. Não deixaria a raiva tomar conta dele. – Hunter e ele só estão pensando na própria satisfação. Que amor! – zombou.

- Olha só quem está falando... – o moreno comentou baixinho.

- Você pode me acusar do que quiser, Potter. – o loiro falou, rilhando os dentes. – Mas eu nunca condenaria alguém que eu digo amar. Eu não sacrificaria a mulher por quem eu disse que morreria.

- E Lyra?... Você a deixaria morrer sem ao menos tentar? – os olhos de Harry voltaram-se para encarar os de Draco. – Eu não sei o que encontrarei em Avalon, Malfoy. Não me impeça de tentar.

- Chega, Draco. – Gina pediu, segurando a mão dele. – Estamos chegando. – apontou com o queixo a planície encharcada onde estavam encravadas as ilhotas que formavam as terras de Avalon, cercadas de pântanos e juncais.

A barca já os aguardava.

E eles foram, apressados, como se estivessem nas asas do corvo porque não havia tempo.

Não havia volta.

**OUTRACENA**

O sol resplandecia no casco branco do navio em forma de cisne ancorado há poucos metros do porto da Ilha do Dragão. O plácido vento do Oeste sacudia suas velas. O coração de Harry ganhou um compasso ao imaginar que _ela _estaria ali.

Sua alma sentia o chamado urgente do espírito prateado da Elfa. Só agora percebia o quanto estivera ansiando pela proximidade, pela visão dela. Era como estar perdido no deserto e encontrar um oásis salvador. Era como se ele renascesse.

Então, devagar, à medida que caminhava pela areia ao lado de Gina, um pensamentozinho foi esfriando as beiradas do sentimento bom que enchia seu coração.

_"Ela me enganou... Não posso confiar... Foi capaz de fugir, por que faria diferente agora?... Ela não se importou..."_

E a lembrança da dor voltou, devastando o sorriso que já se formava em seus lábios.A confusão quando acordou do feitiço, o desespero pelo desaparecimento, a culpa por ter permitido, a raiva por ter sido ludibriado, a impotência. Tudo que ele viveu há cinco anos bateu em seu estômago de uma vez.

- Eles sabem que estamos aqui. – Gina informou sem encará-lo. – Veja, enviaram um bote. – tocou o braço de Harry, guiando-o pela praia.

Em minutos, subiam à bordo do navio. Imediatamente reconheceram as duas figuras solitárias no convés junto à cabine.

- Virgínia. – saldou um homem alto, vestindo roupas verde-escuras. Harry reconheceu o Elfo Elladan, que vira em Avalon há cinco anos.

- Harry Potter. – o outro Elfo cumprimentou. Harry virou-se para ver Elrohir, vestido esplendidamente de negro. Ele era gêmeo de Elladan e os bruxos nunca saberiam dizer o que espantava mais na aparência deles: a beleza sobre-humana, o olhar arguto ou a elegância dos gestos.

Os dois fizeram pequenas reverências e fixaram os olhos negros nos visitantes.

- Creio que sua vinda seja um sinal de que receberam a criança. – Elrohir disse. Não era uma pergunta, e Harry duvidou de que eles já não soubessem.

- Sim. – Gina respondeu quando o amigo não o fez. – Gil-Celeb está conosco.

- Bom. – ele concordou e sorriu.

- Elenna ficará satisfeita com a notícia. – Elladan disse.

- Como ela está? – a ruiva indagou, olhando de esguelha para o moreno.

- Seguindo seu destino. – o Elfo de verde respondeu, observando a reação de Harry. – É impossível mudar as determinações dos Senhores de Valinor.

- Por que não partiram antes? – Harry indagou, contundente.

- Esperávamos notícias. – Elladan respondeu. Gina percebeu o movimento do outro Elfo bloqueando a porta da cabine.

- Se não me engano, - o moreno falou, medindo as palavras. – vocês têm capacidade para saber à distância. Afinal, Gil tem ligação com vocês. – ele fez um gesto quase imperceptível, indicando à ruiva para deslocar-se para a frente da porta. – Se Elenna saberia...

- Não tentem. – Elrohir alertou. – Partam agora.

A declaração do Elfo confirmou sua suspeita.

- Vocês têm que me deixar passar! – ele exigiu. – Ela precisa vir conosco!

- Ela está sob uma proibição maior que a nossa, homem mortal.

- Vocês também estavam proibidos de retornar, mas o fizeram. – Gina observou. – Parece que não levam muito a sério suas próprias regras.

- Vocês não entendem, não é mesmo? – o Elfo vestido de preto disse.

- Vocês é que não entendem, Elfos. – Harry retrucou. – A vida de uma criança depende disso. Duvido que os Valar, ou como quer que chamem seus deuses, se importarão com uma desobediência num caso como este.

- Vocês não vão passar. – os dois trovejaram em uníssono, desembainhando longas espadas de gume brilhante. – Partam agora.

Mas eles não podiam ir. Harry não podia deixar seu filho morrer sem tentar. Não podia deixá-la ir para longe uma segunda vez. Com destreza, sacou Andúril. A espada refletiu o sol de Avalon e pareceu feita de fogo, uma lâmina vermelha rasgando o céu, e os Elfos recuaram. O bruxo sentiu uma onda de poder invadir sua carne, descendo do braço estendido num jorro avassalador. Segurou firme o cabo de metal esculpido.

- Nós vamos entrar, seja por bem ou não. – garantiu, num tom baixo e controlado. Seus olhos faiscavam. _"A qualquer momento agora..._" – Não desejo fazer mal a vocês. Apenas deixe-nos vê-la. – _"Mantenha a calma..."_

Sem desviar os olhos das armas dos irmãos, ele moveu Andúril, cortando o ar entre eles. A espada parecia-lhe incrivelmente leve, uma extensão de seu próprio corpo. Aproximou-se dois passos deles, que recuaram mais.

- Por favor, ela não é para vocês. – Gina disse, vendo a surpresa nos olhos deles. – Nenhuma das duas.

- Não tememos nenhuma arma feita nas Terras Mortais. – Elladan virou-se para ela. – Mas nossa memória alcança os Dias Antigos, quando o marido de nossa irmã Arwen usou essa espada para derrotar Sauron, o Senhor do Escuro.

- E é como se Elessar surgisse diante de nossos olhos neste momento. – concluiu Elrohir, indicando o homem à sua frente. Gina franziu a testa e olhou para o amigo. Uma exclamação saiu de sua boca.

Harry não era Harry. Parecia maior, do mesmo tamanho dos gêmeos élficos. Seus olhos estavam diferentes. Gina assustou-se ao ver neles uma dureza que nunca percebera. Seu rosto sábio, determinado e triste. Era como se estivesse contemplando uma das estátuas dos grandes bruxos, com a distinção de que aquela estátua respirava ruidosamente e tinha os lábios contraídos.

Então ele golpeou. Foi uma estocada fácil para Elladan defender porque Harry estava longe. O bruxo girou a lâmina e tentou cortar pelo lado esquerdo, mas Elrohir colocou sua espada no caminho. Gina espremeu-se na amurada.

- PAREM! – gritou, sobrepondo o som de metais batendo. – Pare, Harry!

Harry não estava escutando nada além do sangue pulsando nos ouvidos. Eles não compreendiam, era o seu filho que estava morrendo! Não tinha tempo a perder em discussões que não levariam a nada.

Ele brandia Andúril em todas as direções, cortando e estocando, mas todas as suas tentativas de desarmar os Elfos só criavam mossas na espada. Eles apenas se defendiam dos ataques da melhor maneira possível.

Quando seu pulso começou a incomodar do movimento de girar, a porta da cabine se abriu com estrondo, fazendo os três baixarem as espadas. Da escuridão surgiu um vulto que se abaixou para passar pela porta. Ao sair no convés, despiu o rosto do capuz que usava.

Cansaço.

Olhavam um rosto exausto. A pele quase transparente, os lábios duros, as olheiras que escondiam, como crateras, os olhos cinzentos sem nenhuma vida. As orelhas pontudas eram notadas em meio aos cabelos escuros que caiam desgrenhados.

- Elenna?! – Gina chamou, mas a mulher não desviou a atenção do bruxo.

Andúril caiu com estrépito. O braço de Harry tinha perdido toda a força. Encarou a meio-elfo com o mesmo espanto da primeira vez que vira o castelo de Hogwarts, suas torres e torrinhas brilhando na escuridão. Mas aquela havia sido uma imagem feliz.

Girou o corpo, colocando as costas retas, subitamente tenso.

- Eu ficarei. – a mulher anunciou, numa voz rouca. – Mesmo que esteja desafiando os Senhores de Valinor.

- Elenna... – um dos irmãos élficos adiantou-se.

- Não. – ela o interrompeu, virando-se bruscamente. – Não. – repetiu, num tom menos ríspido. – Vocês, meus parentes, conheciam, desde que concordaram nesta viagem, os riscos. Por favor... – pediu, indo até eles e erguendo a mão para tocar-lhes os rostos bonitos. – Eu imploro.

E caiu de joelhos. As mãos palmadas bateram na madeira branca do navio-cisne, enquanto podia-se ouvir a respiração descontrolada dela.

- Elenna! – exclamou a bruxa, abaixando-se junto a amiga. – Por que ela não pode ficar?! – ela enfrentou os Elfos, sibilando e cuspindo para eles. - Será que já não houve sofrimento bastante? Será que vocês são tão cruéis que não podem deixá-la aqui?!

- Se você acredita, mortal, que desejamos a tristeza de Elenna, faça como quiser. – Elladan retrucou, ofendido. – Arriscamos mais do que você imagina para trazê-la e ao filho.

- Então, ela pode ficar? – Harry perguntou num tom ansioso, atraindo a atenção. Ele estivera travando uma luta terrível, decidindo se tomava a Elfa nos braços para beijá-la ou esbofeteá-la.

Em resposta, Elrohir ajoelhou-se e abraçou Elenna. Confortou-a, acariciando as costas dela, murmurando em seu ouvido. A meio-elfo apenas sacudia a cabeça.

- Você pode não ter para o que voltar. – Harry ouviu-o dizer.

- Em nenhum lugar, meu amigo. – a voz abafada de Elenna sussurrou. – Ele precisa de mim.

- Existe a proibição.

- Não posso crer que seres tão justos preferissem que eu definhasse em Valinor.

Elladan passou por eles, entrando na cabine. Harry aproximou-se de Gina. A ruiva levantou.

- Isto está além de nossos sonhos mais ousados! – comentou baixinho, sorrindo para o amigo. Esperava que Harry estivesse pulando de felicidade por ver a mulher por quem sofrera cinco anos, por isso franziu a testa ao ver a tensão e a desconfiança dançando nos olhos verdes. – O que há com você?

Harry não respondeu porque neste momento Elladan saiu da cabine, carregando um fardo envolto em tecido muito fino e azul. Elrohir amparou Elenna e abraçou-a uma última vez, beijando-a nas duas faces. O irmão fez o mesmo, antes dos dois voltarem-se para os mortais.

_"Você é um homem de sorte."_, Elrohir transmitiu a Harry.

_"Faça valer a pena, Harry Potter."_, foi o recado que a mente do bruxo recebeu de Elladan, e mesmo então, o bruxo não respondeu.

Sem conseguir olhar para Elenna, Harry carregou a trouxa azul para a Ilha do Dragão. Quando colocou os pés em terra e virou-se para o Oeste, o navio em forma de cisne tinha desaparecido. Ao seu lado, de mãos dadas, Gina e Elenna caminhavam em direção ao grupo que esperava na saída da floresta.

_"O que eu vou fazer?"_

**N/A: O título deste capítulo é o mesmo que Bilbo Bolseiro pensou em dar para sua aventura, que a gente conhece como "O Hobbit"... rs! Quem assistiu "O Senhor do Anéis" deve se lembrar. "There and Back Again – A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins"... rsrs!!!**

**Bem, e agora? O que Harry vai fazer?... o que vocês acham? Reviews, reviews... rsrsrsrs!! Abraços a todos. Obrigada pelas msn:-)**


	14. Rituais de magia antiga

**Capítulo 12:Rituais de magia antiga**

A madeira estalava no fogo alegre que ardia na enorme fogueira feita na frente do Grande Salão para iluminar a noite. Várias pessoas sentavam-se ao redor, encostadas nas paredes escurecidas pelo tempo, ouvindo histórias ou cozinhando ou tecendo ou apenas falando sobre os acontecimentos do dia, embora sob todos esses disfarces ele percebesse o sutil interesse de todos pelo que estava na casa da Senhora Dian.

_"Elas não tinham o direito."_

Porque as sacerdotisas haviam tomado a mulher de seus braços e a levado sem uma palavra.

_"Não me lembrava de que ela era tão leve."_

Elenna caíra sentada na areia, de modo que ele tivera que carregá-la. Ela sequer conseguira passar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, limitando-se a encostar a cabeça no peito do homem. Ele não sabia definir as reações de seu corpo pelo contato.

E fora deixado para trás, enquanto as mulheres se reuniam e seguiam pelo caminho que serpenteava na Ilha Sagrada, desaparecendo do outro lado do Tor.

- Para a minha casa. – ouvira Dian responder, olhando preocupada para o pai de Elenna. – Vocês esperam com os outros.

Contudo, Timoth fora chamado logo para perto da filha, deixando o bruxo mais jovem sozinho. Draco conversava com alguns aprendizes de druida do outro lado da fogueira e Harry não sentia vontade de juntar-se a eles.

Enrolou-se nas peles que lhe deram quando um vento particularmente frio arrepiou-lhe os pêlos do corpo. Não era uma noite para se estar fora de casa, embora as estrelas estivessem incrivelmente brilhantes.

_"Anormalmente brilhantes."_

Engoliu em seco, as chamas refletindo em seus óculos. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que a vira, num distante primeiro de setembro, há mais de doze anos. A pele dela brilhava como as estrelas e ele assustou-se por ver alguém tão triste e, para ele, tão bonita. Depois, seu coração reviveu a alegria por ela ficar na Grifinória e ter permanecido ao seu lado desde então.

_"Mas ela não hesitou em jogar tudo fora... Será que sabe o que provocou?..."_

- Elas conseguiram empurrar um pouco de comida para dentro. – uma voz anunciou, tirando-o do devaneio. Timoth sentou-se pesadamente ao seu lado. – Isso na sua mão é hidromel, garoto? – Harry estendeu-lhe o chifre de boi com a bebida fermentada. Tim provou e fez uma careta. – Eles não misturaram com água?

- Eu pedi puro. – assistiu o bruxo, tão parecido com ele mesmo, tomar um gole generoso.

- Ela vai estar melhor amanhã. Dian tem ervas que vão restabelecê-la. – Timoth pegou uma das peles e cobriu os ombros. – Eu nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira. – confessou, mais para si mesmo. – Não foi fácil para ela...

- Não foi fácil para ninguém, Timoth. – Harry disse, na defensiva.

Timoth virou o rosto para o outro e encarou-o, os olhos verdes faiscando por trás dos óculos redondos. O fogo coloria seu cabelo negro salpicado de fios brancos.

- O bebê sugou as energias dela, Potter. Você não é obtuso e deve conhecer a sensação tão bem quanto ela ou eu. Elenna deu cada porção de energia para manter o filho vivo e trazê-lo para você.

- Ela foi para longe por vontade própria. – Harry respondeu, evitando olhá-lo.

- Pelo Merlin da Bretanha! – Timoth socou a parede atrás deles. – Não se atreva a dizer que você desconhece! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer a mesma coisa? Elanor deveria ter ficado porque ela era a última descendente! Elanor, Potter! – ele esbravejou. – Deixe de agir como um idiota! – calou-se, esperando que o outro reagisse, mas Harry conhecia bem demais o gênio de Timoth Hunter para retrucar. Suspirou e encostou a cabeça na parede do Salão.

- As estrelas estão muito brilhantes hoje. – comentou em voz baixa.

- São para minha filha.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu para quebrar a tensão e o outro acompanhou. – Ela sempre gostou de se exibir.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Em relação a quê?

- Ao seu filho.

- Esperar que Elenna se recup...

- Estou me referindo ao seu _outro_ filho.

- Quem...? Com...? – Harry virou-se rápido para ele. Timoth sinalizou para o grupo de Malfoy. Gina juntara-se a eles e guiou o marido para as sombras. Fechou os olhos. – Um problema de cada vez.

- Eu gosto de você, Harry. Gosto mesmo, Merlin sabe porquê! – Timoth endireitou-se e Harry teve a nítida impressão de que ele estava começando a dizer o que realmente queria. - Você é da família, como se diz, mas vou avisar: deixe as garotas fora disso. Elenna não foi arrastada de volta para se bater com uma qualquer; e Elanor não merece alguém como aquela coisinha pálida e estridente que você insiste em chamar de mulher.

- Eu não pensei em envolver ninguém... – tentou defender-se.

- Mas um filho não deve ser ignorado.

- Eu não vou ignorar ningué...

- Por isso, faça a coisa certa. – o tom de voz de Timoth aumentou. – Já que você tem sido insensato nos últimos tempos, aconselho-o a pensar bem esta noite. Encha a barriga de hidromel se quiser, desde que sua cabeça esteja clara amanhã.

Ele queria beber até cair e nunca mais voltar à realidade. Tomou mais dois chifres cheios, levou as peles para dentro do Salão e dormiu mal a noite toda. Antes de adormecer, pensou na ressaca e teve pena de si mesmo.

Quando acordasse, estaria zonzo, cansado e teria que se explicar e pedir explicações.

**OUTRACENA**

- Ela não está nada bem.

- Acho que até os pássaros perceberam esse fato, Virgínia.

A ruiva pedira que Draco fosse com ela à casa de Dian. Os dois desciam rápido o caminho entre as aveleiras e cercas-vivas.

- Não brinque, Draco. Estamos realmente preocupadas com Elenna.

- Eu soube. – ele tirou o sorriso sarcástico dos lábios.

- As ervas vão ajudar, mas não muito, então eu pensei que você... – ela apertou os dedos dele, adivinhando o que ele diria. – se você pudesse, bem... você é um druida... Pediríamos a Oengus ou até mesmo a Harry...

- Potter não tem treinamento e Oengus não se prestaria. – ele descartou. Desconfiara por terem deixado que acompanhasse a esposa e agora estava começando a entender a razão. – Por que eu? Existem druidas melhor preparados.

- Pedi para falar com você antes de qualquer outro. Pelo menos, você gosta da filha dela... – ela deu de ombros, sugerindo que era uma explicação insuficiente.

- Ele vai me dever para o resto da vida. – tentou rir, embora o que Gina estivesse pedindo fosse perigoso.

- Só se você concordar.

O barulho de folhas pisadas foi substituído pelo de pedrinhas trituradas. A noite estava clara, mas foi a mudança no som que lhes disse que acabavam de entrar no caminho que terminaria na casa da Senhora do Lago. A luz das tochas iluminava fracamente as janelas abertas. Umas oito mulheres estavam na porta da pequena casa retangular, esperando para serem úteis.

Draco notou logo que era o único homem. Gina mostrou a cortina de linho atrás da qual estavam mais duas sacerdotisas.

Dian agachara-se ao lado da cama, sustentando a cabeça da amiga para que ela tomasse mais uma colherada do caldo de carne, dado com paciência por Ryan dos longos cabelos cacheados.

- É impressão minha ou a elfa diminuiu? – ele franziu o cenho ao ver a mulher encolhida em meio às cobertas.

- Eu ouvi isso, Draco Malfoy. – Elenna murmurou, um sorriso fraco aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Você não deve falar. – Dian censurou, descansando a amiga nos travesseiros e levantando-se.

- Dian, não. – Elenna segurou a mão dela. – Eu consigo sozinha. – os olhos cinzentos dela fixaram-se nos de Draco. – Só preciso de tempo.

- Descanse. – a Senhora acariciou a testa fria da mulher. – Ryan atenderá você. – acenou para a sacerdotisa ficar e levou Draco e Gina para fora.

- E Potter lá em cima, se embebedando. – ele comentou.

- Elenna não conseguirá. – Dian ignorou o possível significado das palavras do loiro. – Ela seguramente poderia se recuperar sozinha se houvesse tempo.

- Ela não sabe do filho? – Gina perguntou, vigiando a cortina de linho.

- Não contei. Seria um sofrimento desnecessário e a Deusa sabe que a minha amiga não precisa de mais um. Ele concordou?

Gina olhou para o bruxo. Draco encarou-a, depois correu os olhos pela pequena sala, parou na porta do quarto onde a mulher estava e assentiu minimamente.

Anos depois, os dois podiam jurar que os olhos escuros de Dian brilharam. Ela apressou-se para dentro do quarto, dando ordens a Ryan. Ryan repassou as coordenadas. As sacerdotisas saíram e voltaram enquanto Gina ajudava o loiro a se despir.

As mulheres entraram sem a menor cerimônia, carregando uma tina suficientemente grande para um homem adulto, jarros de água e maços de ervas. Gina sorriu do leve rosado nas bochechas do bruxo.

- Podem deixar que eu faço o restante, obrigada. – ela declarou, incomodando-se dos olhares que algumas lançavam para o corpo nu do homem.

A água do Poço Sagrado e as ervas purificariam a carne e o espírito de quem estava prestes a iniciar um ritual.

Ela indicou a tina e ele entrou, agachando-se para que ela derramasse uma jarra em sua cabeça. Arrepiou-se com o líquido frio.

- Estou impressionada com a sua seriedade, Malfoy. – ela provocou, esfregando as ervas nas costas e no peito dele.

- Não estou acostumado a ser tão atentamente examinado. – ele sorriu, malicioso. – Você não notou nenhum pedaço faltando?

- Eu mereço ouvir isso! – ela exclamou, jogando mais água fria. – Você vai se sair bem. – garantiu, beijando-o na nuca. Sentiu-o estremecer.

- Ei, eu deveria estar me concentrando, sabia?

- Estou apenas demonstrando gratuitamente o seu prêmio.

- Você não esperava que eu aceitasse, não é? – Draco perguntou inesperadamente.

Gina demorou a responder, as mãos em concha pegando água da tina.

- Você sempre me surpreende. – ele sorriu da resposta. Gina massageou-lhe os ombros, os braços, as mãos e os dedos das mãos. Depois fez com que ele ficasse de pé, esfregando a pele branca do dorso, das pernas, dos pés e dos dedos dos pés. Em absoluto silêncio. Era hora de concentração, de introspecção.

Em seguida, vestiu-o com a fina túnica branca dos druidas e o levou de volta ao quarto onde as duas sacerdotisas velavam a mulher que iria tentar auxiliar.

A ruiva procurava relembrar todas as ocasiões em que ele fizera algo assim, para se acalmar. Desde a segunda temporada deles em Avalon, Draco fora submetido a esse ritual, e ela sempre receava. Não podia passar a sua apreensão para o sacerdote que ele era naquele momento, por isso manteve distância.

"_Será que eu também me transformo dessa maneira quando participo dos rituais?"_

Draco adquiriu uma expressão imponente, endireitando os ombros e as costas ao passar pela soleira da porta. Seu corpo emanava autoridade e conhecimento. Até mesmo Dian, Senhora de Avalon, curvou-se, afastando-se para que ele tivesse acesso à cabeceira da cama. Seus olhos cinzentos abaixaram-se para capturar os cinzentos exaustos de Elenna.

- Já disse que não é necessário. – ela procurou fugir da força dele, sem nenhum sucesso. O sacerdote ajoelhou-se e pousou suavemente a mão na testa fria e suada.

- Nós não vamos demorar. – a voz dele soou rouca e sussurrante, como se ele não a usasse há muito tempo. – Deixe-me buscá-la.

A outra mão alojou-se no ventre dela, apertando-o delicadamente. Elenna juntou sua mão à dele. Estava fraca demais para continuar protestando. Teve uma última visão de Gina antes de fechar os olhos.

Draco sorriu.

- Eu sou seu guia. – sussurrou, bem perto do rosto dela. - Não tenha medo. Nós precisamos deste contato. – sentia o hálito quente do caldo. – Deixe-me tocar você. - e uniu seus lábios aos de Elenna.

Os rituais de captação de energia eram raros. Havia empecilhos que dificultavam sua realização por funcionarem com elos de ligação. O sacerdote, no caso de uma mulher, ou a sacerdotisa, em caso de homens, criava um vínculo físico para nortear a circulação de energias vitais entre os corpos. Essa ligação facilitava a corrente espiritual, que era o próximo e decisivo passo para reabilitar a pessoa.

Nos Dias Antigos, a ligação era através do ato sexual, entretanto descobriu-se que outros tipos de contato também serviam aos propósitos, além do que, o doente nem sempre estava em condições de suportar essa violação de sua intimidade por alguém muitas vezes estranho.

Por isso, Draco forçou os lábios da meio-elfo a abrirem-se e tocou-lhe a língua, ao mesmo tempo que apertava mais o ventre dela. Ouviu a vibração do ar quando Virgínia virou-se e saiu. Depois se esqueceu dela.

"_Deixe-me tocar você... Deixe-me estar com você... Deixe-me ser você..."_

Ele abriu os olhos e viu-se flutuando na imensidão negra, como acontecia ao procurar a esposa para tirá-la dos transes durante a gravidez. Mergulhou para o nada.

"_Elenna!... Mostre-se para mim... Eu sou seu guia!... Elenna!..."_

Chamava e chamava, procurando por ela pela eternidade.

E ela veio. O sacerdote viu o ponto luminoso, uma estrela, muito antes de sentir o espírito dela voando e rindo, mergulhando e esvoaçando, encolhendo-se e expandindo, como uma estrela criança.

Ele parou ao vê-la aproximar-se em grande velocidade e foi ofuscado pelo brilho prateado.

"_Olhos mortais não podem contemplar espíritos de pura luz!"_ ela exclamou, rindo e diminuindo o brilho. _"Por que eu deveria ir com você? Você veio me prender!"_

"_Você permitiu. Você quer viver... Precisa viver."_

"_Por que?... Para quê?... Para quem?..."_

"_Existe um mundo de descobertas para você, filha de Elfos e Homens... Você não pode partir antes de sua hora... As suas realizações ainda devem continuar..."_

"_Aqui não há mentira... Eu sinto a minha outra parte me chamando, buscando por mim, mas eu não sei o caminho... Não sei voltar... Estava com outro espírito, em outro tempo e lugar..."_

"_Se você estiver ligada a mim, eu a guiarei para a luz."_

O corpo diáfano de Elenna rodou em volta de Draco.

"_Você sabe o que isso significa, Homem?... É apenas a minha porção mortal que está lá. Como elfa eu posso andar entre as trevas e a luz, entre os mundos e além..."_

"_Nada de grave acontecerá se fizermos corretamente."_

"_Você me pede que eu volte a um corpo que perece."_

"_Estou lhe pedindo que cumpra o seu tempo nas Terras Mortais... Estou pedindo que você faça o que nasceu para fazer... Seja o que nasceu para ser."_

Ele esticou o braço para pará-la. Ela segurou sua mão.

"_Irei com você, Homem."_

Imediatamente, linhas finas surgiram de ambas as mãos, entrelaçando-se nos braços contrários. Estava feito.

**OUTRACENA**

_"Pela Deusa, isso não está acontecendo... Ele só está tentando ajudar... Controle-se, Gina..."_

Seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se quando Draco apertou a boca contra a de Elenna. Suas pernas agiram sozinhas, dando dois passos para perto.

- Saia. – Dian segurou-a e cochichou em seu ouvido.

A energia que circulava no pequeno cômodo era tão densa que ela respirou aliviada ao sair do quarto.

A noite começava a ceder, no horizonte já se via uma tímida luminosidade. Gina sentou-se na grama. Precisava controlar o ciúme. Ele era um sacerdote treinado. Ela era uma sacerdotisa.

_"Por isso elas não se casam."_

Era seu dever.

_"Mas ele não reclamou, não se negou."_

A ruiva sabia que pensamentos mesquinhos só atrapalhavam o trabalho dele.

_"Ele ama você, sua tola! Você viu o desespero nos olhos dele! Ele abriu a alma para você! Você é a mãe da filha dele."_

- Ele é o melhor que eu já vi.

Gina virou-se para a voz baixa e suave de Ryan. Ela era a auxiliar mais antiga da Senhora Dian e certamente iria substituí-la quando a hora chegasse. A mulher morena e pequena sentou-se ao seu lado, oferecendo uma maçã.

- Ele treinou bastante comigo. – a ruiva comentou, sorrindo. – Só estou cansada.

- Então poupe suas forças, ele vai precisar delas. – disse, olhando para cima, na direção do Grande Salão. – Ainda não aprovo, mas entendo a vontade que os fez tirar Elenna dos Senhores de Valinor.

- Ela estava definhando lá, Ryan.

- E o homem dela está bêbado ali em cima agora.

Gina suspirou. Não compreendia aquela atitude em Harry. Ele nunca fugira de uma batalha.

- Ele a quer, e ao mesmo tempo não quer. Entende, mas não perdoa. – a sacerdotisa mordeu a maçã. – No fim, são histórias.

- Acho que Harry esteve perdido, fez algumas escolhas erradas e, agora que recuperou o juízo, não quer ver o estrago que causou.

Um grunhido rouco fez a bruxa pôr-se de pé. Entrou na casa, seguida por Ryan, em tempo de ajudar Dian a erguer o corpo de Draco do chão. Ele estava mole. As três mulheres deitaram-no em peles ao lado da cama. Ele teve espasmos quando o separaram de Elenna, respirando rápido como se tivesse corrido. Elas o seguraram e ele aos poucos se aquietou.

Gina acomodou-o e beijou os lábios ainda vermelhos e quentes.

- Ele é um bom homem, Gina. – Elenna virou-se para olhar os dois. – Tenho uma dívida de gratidão com ele.

**N/A: Pessoas, mil desculpas pela demora em postar esse capítulo... Ele já estava pronto há meses, mas foram vários reveses que acabaram atrapalhando tudo: mudança de casa, troca de internet, telefone, enfim...**

**Mas está tudo aí... rssrrs!! Elenna voltou. Draco a ajudou nisso. Será que haverá conseqüências no futuro?! E Harry só bebendo... tsc, tsc, tsc...**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews:-)**

**Abraços,**

**Jasmin**


	15. Nem vivos, nem mortos

**Capítulo 13: Nem vivos, nem mortos**

A primeira sensação foi a boca e o estômago azedos. Então percebeu que dormira sobre um chão de palha seca e dura, seu corpo inteiro doendo ao espreguiçá-lo. Abriu os olhos e a luz forte o ofuscou. Sua cabeça doía como se tivesse batido com ela na parede seguidas vezes e ele sentia-se zonzo.

_"Onde estou?" - _Olhou ao redor, tateando para encontrar os óculos. Sentou-se e a dor aumentou, fina como uma agulha no cérebro. - _"Merda!"_

Com dificuldade, apoiando-se nas vigas que sustentavam o teto do Salão, ele chegou à porta.

Ainda não havia amanhecido. Porém, desde a madrugada, as pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, realizando suas tarefas diárias, pouco interessadas em um hóspede vomitando ao lado do Salão devido à ressaca do hidromel.

Harry tentou mostrar-se apresentável quando uma garota, loira e magra, com dez anos no máximo, trouxe-lhe pão, carne e uma bebida amarga e fumegante.

- O que é? – perguntou em meio à careta.

- Não é hidromel. – ela retrucou, encorajando-o a beber. Ao menos, ele sentiu-se melhor e conseguiu enfiar a carne pela garganta. – A Senhora pede que o senhor vá até ela. – informou. – Talvez queira lavar-se. – ela sugeriu, indicando uma bacia, uma navalha e uma jarra perto deles, deixando-o sozinho.

Alimentado, limpo e barbeado, Harry seguiu entre os habitantes de Avalon que iam cuidar do pomar, ouvindo a estranha língua deles, tentando perceber algum termo em comum e daí tirar um possível significado. Quando eles viraram à esquerda, a brisa fresca o acompanhou, terminando de restaurar seus sentidos.

Ele respirou fundo o ar limpo da Ilha, escutando sua voz sussurrando nas folhas das árvores e a conversa animada dos pássaros e sapos nos brejos. Seus sapatos quebravam as folhas secas pelo caminho, faziam as pedras chocarem-se umas com as outras.

_"Poderia viver aqui para o resto da minha vida."_

À medida que se aproximava da casa, sons de vozes conhecidas quebraram o silêncio e jogavam os problemas novamente sobre seus ombros.

A porta estava aberta e ele entrou, encaminhando-se para a cortina de linho. Timoth estava sentado ao lado da filha, na cama. Harry vislumbrou mais algumas pessoas ali. Tinha certeza de ter ouvido Malfoy, Dian e Gina, mas ele não estava preocupado em vê-los. Seus olhos pararam na figura ao lado do bruxo.

Os cabelos de Elenna escorriam pelos ombros e costas, molhando o vestido azul. Suas faces não apresentavam a palidez mortiça da tarde anterior e seus olhos brilhavam novamente. Harry aspirava o perfume que sabia vir dela. Elenna sempre tivera esse cheiro de flores frescas para ele. Pôde assistir um resto de sorriso desaparecer dos lábios dela quando se virou para o visitante.

- A Senhora mandou me chamar? – decidiu não olhar para ela, baixando o rosto.

- Você já comeu, Harry? – foi Gina quem perguntou, oferecendo-lhe uma tigela.

- Obrigado, Gina. – ergueu a mão, recusando.

- E curou-se da ressaca. – acrescentou a voz arrastada de Draco. – Ou foi curado, não é mesmo, Potter?

- Acho que não deveríamos estar aqui. – Timoth olhou para a sacerdotisa, que assentiu. – Você ficará bem? – perguntou para a filha. Ela fez que sim. – Vamos, Dian. Ainda tenho uma ou duas palavrinhas a dar com Oengus. Quem sabe ele consiga me convencer da vantagem do arco longo sobre a varinha.

- Ryan está perto. – Dian informou, seguindo Timoth e tapando a passagem com a cortina.

- Fico feliz por você estar melhor. – Harry disse, tomando coragem para olhar para ela. – Você estava muito fraca ontem.

- Tive ajuda. – ela respondeu, indicando o casal que, ele notou pela primeira vez, encontrava-se sentado em peles. O moreno sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Eu... eu... lamento não ter podido fazer muit...

- Bom, você não poderia ter feito realmente qualquer coisa, poderia, Potter? Só druidas treinados _e _sóbrios conseguem. – Draco cortou.

- Não se meta, Malfoy! – a pouca paciência de Harry acabara de se esgotar. – Aliás, por que você continua aqui?

- Ele não tem condições de andar, Harry Potter. – foi Elenna quem respondeu e ele ouviu nitidamente a mágoa em sua voz. – Ele não tem condições de andar por ter cedido energia para mim e ter trazido parte do meu espírito de volta.

Harry franziu o cenho. Havia algo de frio nos olhos dela. Sim, ele fora estúpido em não ajudar, negligente talvez, mas ninguém pedira sua ajuda, e como ele poderia saber? Tudo aquilo era tão confuso. Seu lugar não era Avalon.

- Eu já estou informada sobre a guerra. – Elenna disse num tom mais baixo. – E sobre tudo o mais. – lançou um olhar vazio ao bruxo.

Harry devolveu a frieza dela. Podia ler claramente na mente de Elenna que ela já escutara o nome Cindy Parker-Winter e tinha uma leve desconfiança de quem teria lhe soprado.

- Saia, Malfoy. - o moreno exigiu, a voz cortando como aço.

- Ninguém me dá ordens, Potter. - o loiro retrucou. – Tenho mais direito de estar aqui do que você.

- Saia daqui! – Harry sacou a varinha e apontou-a para o bruxo.

- Harry, ele ainda está fraco. – Gina ponderou, olhando assustada para a varinha. – Se você me ajudar...

- Não quero que ele toque em mim! – Gina suspirou, batendo no ombro de Draco. Levantou-se e, com dificuldade, puxou-o para fora, olhando apreensiva para Elenna antes de fechar a cortina.

Em nenhum momento o contato visual dos dois foi quebrado. Havia uma raiva fria e contida nos olhos verdes do bruxo e uma mágoa que feria como um punhal. A elfa cambaleou e perdeu a razão ao dar-se conta da real conseqüência de seus atos.

_"Eu o destruí... Pelo Merlin, por que tem que ser assim?"_

Ela desejava que ele gritasse, que quebrasse os móveis, embora soubesse que não era seu estilo. De fato, ele observou-a por um longo tempo, decidindo o momento de fazer qualquer movimento.

- Com quem você pensa que está lidando? – perguntou entre dentes. – Você não sabe nada do que passei aqui! Você não tem a menor noção do que está acontecendo! – passos vagarosos o levavam inconscientemente para perto dela. – Você fugiu como uma criminosa... Eu não sou mais aquele adolescente bobo que se encantou com suas histórias, elfa... Não vou ser enganado novamente. Aquele Harry Potter otário morreu e foi você quem o matou!

Eles agora estavam tão próximos que o bruxo sentia-se afogar no perfume de Elenna. Respirava ruidosamente, esperando que ela dissesse algo para se defender. Ela, porém, apenas mantinha os olhos cinzentos grudados nele. Harry sabia, desde que a vira no navio-cisne, o quanto ela sofrera, mas, para ele, ali, isso não significava nada. Todos os sentimentos que guardara por tantos anos transbordavam, e ele esperava que esse desabafo aliviasse sua alma.

- Nada justifica a sua traição! Me enfeitiçar para fugir! Eu estava pronto para morrer por você, Elenna.

Ela ficou quieta. O bruxo atacava-a, acusava-a e ela continuava parada, com a expressão dura como pedra. Enquanto Harry despejava suas desventuras, Elenna absorvia as palavras, entendendo que ela merecia ouvir cada desaforo.

Aos poucos, entretanto, a voz dele diminuiu de tom, cansada de recriminá-la. Então, ela pôde vislumbrar o que havia de mais profundo no coração do homem: tristeza. Uma tristeza tão opressiva que fez suas pernas tremerem; tão desconcertante que ela sentiu-se envergonhada e chocada, desviando os olhos dos dele.

_"Você a roubou, Elenna... Você me decepcionou completamente...",_ ele transmitiu a ela, atirando-se na cama, com as mãos trêmulas escondendo o rosto. _"Nossa vida... minha vida..."_

Ela ergueu a mão para tocar-lhe o alto da cabeça, hesitou duas vezes e desistiu. Engoliu em seco, o coração batendo descontrolado por tê-lo perto após os meses de ansiedade da gravidez. Muito depois, ela acreditou que a lembrança do filho a fez finalmente tocar levemente o ombro do bruxo.

Os óculos de Harry estavam embaçados e molhados quando ele voltou o rosto para ela. Um calor morno percorreu seu corpo, partindo do ombro onde estava pousada a mão da meio-elfo. Seu olhar seguiu a mão, o braço, o ombro, o pescoço, a boca, o nariz, chegando e parando nos brilhantes olhos cinzentos. Pronto, ele estava enfeitiçado. A razão acabava de dar lugar ao sentimento.

Elenna mergulhou naqueles olhos intensamente verdes. Só percebeu que estava prestes a ser beijada quando o bruxo os fechou, no mesmo momento em que os lábios se tocavam com suavidade.

Harry fechou os olhos, desejando que aquilo durasse para sempre. Ele não se lembrava como era beijá-la. Pensava que lembrava, mas nunca havia sido tão refrescante e vital. Em suas lembranças, não havia a textura macia e morna, nem a doçura da boca dela.

Pega de surpresa, a elfa correspondeu à delicadeza do beijo o melhor que pôde. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram inseguras o rosto do bruxo, buscando averiguar se não estava sonhando.

Contudo, ao passar um braço por trás dela, afim de abraçá-la, Harry derrubou o prato com caldo.

O barulho acordou-o do devaneio e ele prontamente afastou-se. A consciência do que fizera e a estranheza da situação o fizeram sair rapidamente do cômodo e desaparatar ao alcançar o ar livre.

Elenna acompanhou os passos de Harry com uma sensação indescritível, mistura de desejo e nostalgia. O gosto dele ainda estava em sua boca, o cheiro dele ressurgia forte na pele dela, os olhos verdes refletiam nos seus.

- E não foram sequer cinco minutos. – ela murmurou. O que imaginara ser o certo resultava num fracasso definitivo.

**OUTRACENAOUTRACENAOUTRACENA**

Se ela puxasse o punhal em forma de meia-lua, que aprendera a carregar na cintura na Ilha que ficava para trás, e a testasse no ar da carruagem, veria o corte nítido. A respiração também era difícil.

_"Poderiam ter enviado duas, ao menos."_

O veículo estava abafado e com um cheiro estranho. Corpos demais e espaço de menos.

Naquela mesma tarde, a barca os havia levado para as margens do pântano, onde Gina torceu o nariz para a única carruagem que os aguardava. Draco e ela subiram primeiro, ajudando Timoth a erguer Elenna, acomodando-a nos braços do pai. Por último, entrara o Fantasma de Harry.

Foi assim que Gina denominou em sua mente o amigo, pois ele parecia caminhar em outra dimensão, suas pernas guiando-o automaticamente. Ele não respondia, não falava, não enxergava.

_"Vai ser uma longa viagem."_

Por falta de opção, ele sentara-se ao lado da ruiva, em frente a meio-elfo. Gina apertou-lhe a mão, confortando, e ele dignou-se a sorrir fracamente para ela. Então, pôs-se a olhar para fora, desligando-se do mundo ao redor.

_"Como se fizesse diferença."_

Elenna fechara os olhos no peito do pai e dormia. Timoth, vez ou outra, murmurava em seus cabelos. Ocasionalmente, ela estremecia e encolhia-se. Pelo canto do olho, Gina via Harry vigiar os movimentos dela. Os dedos dele flexionavam-se impacientes.

- A energia não foi suficiente. – Draco murmurou para ela.

Ele também estava fraco devido ao ritual e encostou-se em seu ombro.

- A recuperação não é imediata. – ela disse, no mesmo tom.

- Devíamos ter esperado...

- Ela viu a preocupação dos dois, Draco. – passou os dedos finos pelos cabelos do marido. – Descanse.

As horas chegavam e passavam. Gina cochilou e acordou diversas vezes, comeu a refeição que prepararam para eles em Avalon, ajudou Elenna a descer da carruagem nas poucas paradas que fizeram. A contagem do tempo de nada valia. A ruiva só soube que era uma tarde chuvosa quando enfim alcançaram os terrenos de Hogsmeade.

As rodas rangiam e o som das patas dos Testrálios batendo na lama rivalizavam com as batucadas da água que parecia inundar o mundo inteiro. As ruas desertas davam uma aparência sinistra ao vilarejo, até que gargalhadas saltaram das frestas do Três Vassouras e uma luz aconchegante iluminou as altas janelas da casa no início da rua principal.

Gina sorriu com a lembrança da filha.

- Ela nunca ficou tantos dias longe de você. – Draco disse, endireitando-se no assento.

- Lyra está bem.

- Para o bem daquele meio-gigante, é bom estar mesmo. Ainda não entendo porque você não quis deixá-la com seus pais.

- Não seja chato. Hagrid adora crianças e Mione também está lá. Meus pais já estão com problemas em quantidade, Draco.

- Lyra é uma criança especial. – eles assustaram-se em ouvir a voz baixa de Elenna. – Ela carrega a herança de duas famílias inimigas. – o timbre estava firme e forte. – Olhem para ela e verão o melhor de ambos. – a meio-elfo sorriu.

- Não dê falsas expectativas a esses dois, Elenna. – Timoth comentou, numa leve reprovação. – A menina é tão mimada que duvido que algum dia pise no chão. – e riu dos olhos estreitados de Draco. – Consegue andar? – perguntou para a filha.

- Quero ver meus filhos também. – ela virou-se para a janela, encontrando os olhos de Harry fixando-a. – Elanor já deve estar uma mocinha. – sorriu para ele, animada pela perspectiva.

- Ela é igual a você. – ele informou. – Em tudo.

- Menos no tamanho. – Tim interveio. – Tem quase seis anos, mas parece ter três. E os olhos, claro, são verdes. – completou, sorrindo para ela.

- Seis anos... – Elenna repetiu, perplexa. – Seis anos...

- Temos um comitê de recepção. – o loiro disse, espiando pela janela.

A varanda estava cheia de gente. Hagrid abriu um enorme guarda-chuva e foi buscá-los quando a carruagem parou.

- Finalmente chegaram! – ele exclamou, puxando Harry para um abraço apertado. – Por onde andaram? Gina, garota, pensei que você tinha juízo! Francamente, andando a passo de lesma é o que vocês estavam fazendo! Não tenho medo de cara feia, Malfoy. Por que demoraram tanto? Disseram que chegariam a três dias! Para dentro, rápi...!

- Respire, Hagrid! – Timoth bradou de dentro da carruagem. – Nós não poderíamos ter vindo mais rápido. – disse, trazendo Elenna para a porta.

- Com mil trovões! – os olhos de Hagrid arregalaram-se ao vê-la.

- Ajudem! – o bruxo gritou e Draco e Harry sustentaram o peso dela.

- Para dentro. – Hagrid apontou a escada, olhando embasbacado a mulher sendo carregada.

- Elenna! – duas pessoas gritaram, descendo correndo a escada.

Lá estavam os amigos de toda a vida: Fabian e Siegfried tomaram o lugar de Draco e Harry, Ângela e Remo saudaram da varanda, abrindo a porta dupla, Severo desentulhou as poltronas e mesa da sala para que eles se acomodassem. Hannah correu para os quartos, trazendo mantas e cobertas.

- Como você vem nos visitar e nem avisa? – perguntou Fabian com seu sotaque irlandês. Abraçou-a forte. – Senti tanto a sua falta.

- Não tem graça sem você, elfa. – Siegfried garantiu.

- Deixe-a respirar. – Harry exigiu, fazendo-os se afastar e sentando-a.

- Mandaríamos uma equipe atrás de vocês se demorassem mais uma noite. – Remo disse, trazendo Gina pelos ombros. – Não receberam nossos avisos?

- Como você está, Elenna? – Severo olhava para a afilhada, parecendo ansioso. Tomou as mãos delas nas suas. – Frias.

- Vou fazer chá. – anunciou Ângela.

- Dian pediu que Elenna tomasse caldo de carne. – Gina remexeu em uma sacola, tirando uma bolsinha de couro. – Ponha isto dentro.

- Onde está Lyra? – Draco inspecionou a sala e não viu sinal das crianças.

- Dormindo no segundo quarto. – Hannah informou, fazendo flutuar à sua frente uma pilha de lã distribuída rápido. – Ela esteve agitada, mas Sig a acalmou. Ficou com ela o dia todo.

- Obrigada, Siegfried. – Gina sorriu para ele. O dinamarquês retribuiu o gesto. – É bom você ir treinando.

- Treinando para quê? – Draco perguntou, nervoso pela troca de gentilezas. Então, lembrou-se.

- Ele é o padrinho de Lyra, você se esqueceu? – a ruiva retrucou.

- Com você dizendo isso a cada cinco minutos, como eu poderia? – ele deu de ombros e jogou-se na poltrona mais próxima.

-... praticamente destruíram a aldeia. – Remo falava para Timoth. - Queriam atacar o hospital, tirar nosso apoio de retaguarda. Jasmin ainda não sabe quantos pacientes estão desaparecidos. Nós resistimos e eles resolveram que era divertido matar os habitantes.

- Quando foi isso, Remo?

- Há dez dias, Harry. Cinco depois que vocês partiram.

- Então...

- Guerra. – Hannah anunciou, soturna, sentando ao lado do marido. – Eles recuaram, mas não sabemos por quanto tempo. Muitos estão em Hogwarts. Hogsmeade está praticamente vazia. A Sede da Federação e o Ministério transformaram-se em acampamentos.

- Os aurores? – Timoth perguntou.

- Espalhados. Cada contingente em um lugar. Tivemos muitas baixas, Tim. – Hannah relatou. – Pedimos reforços, mas...

- E o que, em nome de Merlin, vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele rugiu, afinal, ainda era o comandante deles.

- Houve um recuo que nos permitiu respirar e organizar melhor as defesas. – Hagrid disse. – Olímpia está na França, reunindo um grupo de ajuda.

- Precisamos defender nossas famílias, Timoth. – Fabian explicou. – E estávamos preocupados com vocês! Duas semanas sem uma coruja! Quando a mensagem de Avalon chegou...

- Onde estão meus homens?

- Na Federação. – Remo disse. – Acabei de chegar de lá.

- Elanor e Gil-Celeb estão dormindo? – Elenna franziu a testa para Fabian. – Eu não sinto a presença deles.

- Eles não estão aqui. – o loiro falou, evitando olhar para ela. Elenna buscou Harry.

- Sirius também não. – observou Harry.

- Sirius está em Yorkshire, ajudando a defender o hospital. – Ângela entrou com bandejas de chá, leite e pães. – Não quis deixar Jasmin sozinha. Mas virá ainda hoje. Ficou muito nervoso com a falta de notícias de vocês. Ewan e Lian irão para Hogwarts amanhã.

- Hermione levou os filhos e sobrinhos para lá. – Hannah trouxe o caldo fumegante, depositando-o em frente a Elenna. Ela sequer olhou. – Os Weasley não saem do Ministério, resolvendo mil e uma ocor...

- Onde estão meus filhos? – Elenna levantou-se de súbito e caiu, zonza. – Eles estão no castelo?

- É melhor você se alimentar. – Timoth amparou-a.

- Está havendo uma maldita guerra lá fora, pai! – ela falou, entre dentes. – Eu quero saber onde eles estão!

- Elanor está bem, não se preocupe. – Severo disse e algo no tom de sua voz fez Harry virar-se para ele.

- E Gil-Celeb? – perguntou, nervoso.

Seu ex-professor de Poções, que sempre o olhara com desprezo, encarou-o longamente. Harry desejou que ele não fizesse isso.

- O menino não resistiu.

**Nota **

**Bom, agora é oficial: Elenna retornou para valer. Mas as notícias não são boas.**

**A guerra contra os neo-comensais finalmente começou. E seu filhinho não conseguiu esperar por ela...**

**Quero agradecer as reviews e mensagens que recebi e pedir mais!... rsrss!!**

**Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história. **

**No próximo capítulo...**

_- CALE A BOCA, PORRA!! – ele gritou, acelerando o carro. Elenna pulou no banco. – Não quero falar sobre isso, será que é tão difícil entender? Elanor está com os elfos domésticos. Ponto. Se Cindy estiver lá, ótimo!_

_Elenna engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos e recostou-se. A cor fugiu de seu rosto._


	16. Como é que se diz eu te amo?

**Capítulo 14: Como é que se diz 'eu te amo'?**

Os espiões do Ministério inglês e da Federação Européia de Aurores apuraram que os Neo-Comensais planejavam um ataque incisivo às áreas que davam apoio logístico aos aurores, contudo não sabiam a amplitude e a profundidade com que eles seriam desferidos.

Numa ação simultânea, centenas de bruxos das trevas invadiram as aldeias e vilarejos onde se encontravam os três hospitais especializados em reversão de feitiços e as dezenas de abrigos e centros de treinamento de voluntários.

Os aurores lutaram durante uma semana para deter a avalanche de destruição e medo, e não contavam com três de seus comandantes mais ativos porque Harry Potter, Timoth Hunter e Draco Malfoy haviam partido em missão secreta. E a Sra. Virgínia Weasley Malfoy não foi encontrada para utilizar seu famoso dom da Visão e descobrir mais sobre os inimigos.

Os medi-bruxos, enfermeiros e cidadãos comuns enfrentavam dificuldades para salvar as centenas de pessoas atingidas pelos mais diversos e cruéis feitiços, ou mesmo em recolher os restos depois de cada batalha. Jamais houvera uma investida como aquela durante os cinco anos em que lutavam. Os cronistas da época não teriam penas suficientes para descrever as atrocidades e loucuras cometidas nessa semana de horror.

Era uma guerra suja, feia, imoral e absurda, como todas as guerras. Atos indesculpáveis eram cometidos de ambas as partes e ninguém era poupado.

Elenna não ligou para a devastação, ou para os rostos espantados e desconfiados das pessoas por onde passaram. Só queria chegar ao hospital. Como estava fraca para aparatar, Harry a levava de carro o mais discreta e velozmente que seu temor permitia.

- O que Sirius disse? – perguntou, quando passavam pelos escombros do que um dia fora a torre da igreja mais antiga da cidadezinha de Durham, agora um amontoado poeirento de pedras.

Harry apertou o volante.

_"Quantas vezes?"_

- Que ele a deixou em casa, com Dobby e Winky, hoje pela manhã. É o melhor lugar para ela, posso lhe garantir. Você mesma conjurou vários dos feitiços de ocultamento.

- Irresponsável! – ela murmurou.

- Olha aqui, ele não tinha muita escolha! – _"Quem é ela para falar em irresponsabilidade?"_ – A menina não podia ficar num lugar como este, ou você gostaria de vê-la limpando algum ferimento fedido ou vendo o irmão morrer? – esbravejou. Há horas estavam tendo aquela discussão.

- Por que ele não a devolveu para Hermione? – Elenna gritou, olhando furiosa para ele. – Ela não pode ficar sozinha! – as mãos tremiam, fechadas em punho.

- Não questione as decisões de Sirius! E ela não está sozinha!

Elenna abriu a boca mas desistiu. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar a paisagem desolada, embora não enxergasse nada. As construções medievais, que faziam a fama de Durham, estavam em ruínas.

- Você vai se casar com ela? – tentou dar um tom despreocupado à pergunta.

- Merda! – Harry bateu no volante, acionando a buzina e assustando quatro meninos que brincavam nas ruínas de um armazém. – Será que você não pode esquecer isso?

- Você a ama? – ela tornou, pesando cada letra.

- Talvez. – ele estava definitivamente cansado de tudo aquilo.

- Então vai se casar com ela. Não pode esquecer a gravidez q...

- Dá um tempo, ok?

- Eu não me importaria em formalizar nossa separ...

- Pare com essa bobag...

- Só gostaria que as crianças ficassem comi...

- Você não está entend...

- Quero mandá-las para Paris até a guer...

- CALE A BOCA, PORRA!! – ele gritou, acelerando o carro. Elenna pulou no banco. – Não quero falar sobre isso, será que é tão difícil entender? Elanor está com os elfos domésticos. Ponto. Se Cindy estiver lá, ótimo!

Elenna engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos e recostou-se. A cor fugiu de seu rosto.

_"Harry, seu asno!"_

- Você está bem? – nunca gritara com ela daquele jeito. Tirou um pouco o pé do acelerador. – Desculpe... Eu... eu não desejei esse filho... Nunca planejei... Mas ele existe... Não quero casar com ela... Eu... eu...

_"Os trouxas têm invenções maravilhosas... Uma delas se chama preservativo..."_ – ela transmitiu à mente dele.

_"Preservativos falham."_

- Gil está perto. – ela sussurrou e uma sombra de sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. – Ele nasceu prematuro... Pequenininho... Eles o seguraram e abençoaram... Tem a mesma idade da filha de Gina neste mundo.

- Como...?

- Os dois estão ligados. Mais do que eu posso expressar a você.

- Eu... – ele inspirou, procurando se acalmar. – Eu queria ter estado com você. – declarou num tom baixo, rouco. Adivinhava como fora angustiante para ela gerar um filho longe do pai. Os Elfos criavam um vínculo muito forte e especial durante a gestação. E supunha que a fraqueza dela era resultado desse afastamento. – Gostaria de ter acompanhado a gravidez.

Na verdade, ele queria contar como sofrera com a ausência dela, mas isso não importava agora.

- Ele tem os seus olhos. – a voz dela soou suave.

- A marca da família Potter. – ele sorriu. Virou-se para Elenna. Ela não sorria. - É logo ali. – apontou, ao avistar o prédio branco de vários andares que se destacava na paisagem cinzenta da velha Durham. – Ela sabe que estamos chegando. – acrescentou, sentindo que a passageira estava prestes a saltar do veículo e correr. Quase levou a mão para acariciar o braço dela, mas desistiu e voltou a atenção para os últimos cinqüenta metros até a entrada.

- Ele está fraco. – a meio-elfo murmurou assim que colocaram os pés dentro da recepção. – Precisamos vê-lo! – a voz dela tremia.

Harry correu até a bruxa que atendia no balcão. Não demorou para Jasmin vir depressa pelo corredor, parando sem fôlego junto aos dois.

- Desculpem. – ela respirou fundo para se recuperar. – Venham por aqui.

Nenhum pai está preparado para ver um filho doente, muito menos um bebê pequeno numa cápsula de sobrevivência bruxa.

As cápsulas foram criadas para manter os sinais vitais ativos, nada mais. São uma espécie de globo que filtra feitiços de reanimação, mas, como os pacientes não agüentariam a exposição direta ao ambiente e ao tratamento, dão apenas uma sobrevida. Se a pessoa for forte, reverte o quadro. Somente em casos onde já se havia tentado todo o resto a pessoa é encerrada num Casulo, como ficaram conhecidas.

E foi com a alma em pedaços que Harry Potter viu o magro corpinho do filho flutuando dentro de um Casulo rodeado de bichos de pelúcia e fotos de paisagens. Ele parecia dormir, mas Harry estranhou porque não havia movimento. Ele se aproximou do globo e estava para tocá-lo.

- Você não pode, Harry. – Jasmin pousou uma mão no ombro do amigo. - Sinto muito. Contaminaria o ar dele.

O bruxo recuou. Voltou o rosto para a porta e viu que Elenna continuava lá, os olhos arregalados para a cápsula. Ela estava pálida.

- Precisa de ajuda, Elenna? – refez seus passos e ficou ao lado dela.

- Por favor, Jasmin. – a elfa pediu numa voz sumida, olhando do filho para a medi-bruxa. – Por favor, deixe-me segurá-lo.

- Ele está muito fraco. – a Dra. Black começou a explicar. – Quem sabe amanhã? Podemos tentar um feitiço mais forte...

- Jasmin, por favor... – a outra implorou, buscando com o olhar o apoio de Harry. – Ele está sofrendo... Podemos salvá-lo, mas tem que ser agora...

- Se o tirarmos, o risco de morte é maior... Ele tem que ser medicado antes, sabe, por... porque pode... piorar...– Jasmin baixou gradualmente a voz, consciente de que não era ouvida. Lançou um olhar suplicante a Harry.

- Deixe-a tentar. – ele disse, concordando com a cabeça.

A medi-bruxa suspirou, dando de ombros.

- Está bem. É melhor arranjar um quarto para vocês. Venham.

Quando entrou no oitavo quarto do terceiro andar, Elenna aprovou a escolha. Era um cômodo amplo, àquela hora banhado pela luz da grande janela que se abria para um jardim lá embaixo. Uma cama, dois sofás e uma mesa de cabeceira com jarro de flores do campo compunham o ambiente acolhedor que Jasmin procurara espalhar pelo hospital danificado pelo ataque.

O invólucro com Gil-Celeb veio logo em seguida e a enfermeira o desfez, deixando o bebê sobre a cama e saindo sem ruído.

Ele estava branco, a respiração tão rasa que só com esforço podia-se ver a barriga subindo e descendo.

Harry engoliu, tentando tirar o nó da garganta sem sucesso. Tocou a testa do filho, acariciando o corpinho em silêncio.

Jasmin sinalizou para Elenna que estaria lá fora e saiu. Então, Elenna aproximou-se.

- Será que chegamos tarde demais? – o bruxo indagou, descrente.

- Quase tarde demais. – a meio-elfo retirou a mão dele e, com extremo cuidado, pegou o bebê. – Vou tentar fazer o possível. – garantiu, sorrindo triste para o filho.

A verdade é que ela não sabia exatamente _'o que'_ fazer. Instintivamente, aninhou-o no colo e concentrou-se nele... Gil-Celeb... Gil... Seu filhinho que trouxera tanta alegria... O nenê de olhos verdes e rostinho atento que a mantivera viva... Ela o amava e desejava que ele sentisse esse amor na pele, na carne, em todo o corpo. Desejou que ele vivesse para que pudesse abraçá-lo quando ele viesse correndo ao seu encontro.

Elenna caminhava lentamente pelo quarto, os olhos cinzentos brilhando, enquanto cantava, ninando o bebê com uma canção suave como uma pétala e mais antiga que as montanhas que circundavam a pequena Durham. Ouvira-a muito longe, em Valinor, a terra Abençoada dos Elfos, onde nada perece.

O homem apenas observava a aura prateada que envolvia os dois, escutando a melodia sussurrante por vários minutos, ou mesmo horas, quem sabe? O sol mudava de posição no céu, arrastando a manhã e trazendo uma tarde morna. Era aquele tipo de música que nos aquece e conforta, contagiante, animadora. Ele não pôde conter um leve sorriso de esperança.

- Você quer se sentar ao meu lado? – a mulher perguntou, encarando-o agora.

Ele assentiu e seu sorriso tornou-se maior ao ver os olhinhos de Gil piscando e abrindo-se para olhar os pais.

- Você conseguiu! – quase a beijou, porém segurou-se em tempo.

- Ainda não. – notou a voz cansada dela. Elenna desamarrou os primeiros laços do vestido, dando um peito ao filho. Ele ficou parado um instante, indeciso, depois começou a sugar com dificuldade, ajudado pela mãe. – Ele ainda precisa de você.

- O que tenho que fazer? – perguntou de pronto.

- Bem... eu forneci a minha energia... que é metade do que ele precisa... – Harry percebeu que a elfa estava fraca, falando devagar. - A outra parte é sua... – ela ergueu os olhos do filho para encontrar os do bruxo preocupados. – Não é difícil... Vou mostrar... Ui!

- Algo errado? – Harry olhou assustado do bebê para Elenna. Ela estava rindo. – O que foi?

- Lembra-se como... Elanor era calma para mamar? – ele assentiu, sem entender. – Já esse rapazinho... aqui saiu ao pai. Veja como... é esfomeado!

- Ah, - ele relaxou – como se você também não atacasse a despensa de vez em quando! – abraçou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe o rosto. Ambos estavam tão aliviados que nem se deram conta do gesto.

- Aqui... – Elenna pegou a mão dele e colocou-a sobre o filho. – Ele é muito pequeno... e durante a gravidez praticamente... não recebeu essência sua. – ela parou, esperando. Harry continuou calado. – Por isso, você entende... que a primeira transferência... tem que ser através... do meu corpo?

- Sim. Você não quer se apoiar em mim?... Assim... Confortável?... E a seguir?

- Concentre-se nele... Gil não está... fora de... perigo, Harry... Precisamos agir juntos... Imagine que seu... espírito está indo para... ele, nutrindo-o. - ela instruiu, acomodando-se nos braços do bruxo, agora ciente da estranheza da situação.

O conhecido choque percorreu seus nervos ao sentir a pele dele junto à sua, a respiração bem próxima aos seus cabelos. Ela sonhara tanto com esse toque novamente... Sabia que não merecia nada depois de abandoná-lo, queria acreditar que ele só permitira a aproximação por causa do filho... Elenna decidiu concentrar-se em Gil-Celeb. Ele era importante agora.

- Vou tentar.

Harry fechou os olhos, procurando pensar no filho, mas imagens totalmente diferentes vinham à tona, sem qualquer controle. O perfume da elfa o enfeitiçava, sua voz o inebriava. Elenna detinha o poder de fazê-lo voar, sempre. Até agora tinha conseguido se controlar para não arrebatá-la e dizer o quanto sentira sua falta, contar todas as noites em que acordou procurando por ela, todas as alegrias que queria ter dividido, as ocasiões em que implorara pela ajuda dela. Entretanto, a proximidade não permitiria que continuasse fazendo papel de indiferente. Resolveu abrir os olhos.

O que viu, deixou-o sem ar.

Milhares de bolinhas douradas e luminosas corriam por sua pele, passando pelo corpo de Elenna e juntando-se no bebê, que continuava mamando e observando os pais. Algumas bolas eram mais rápidas e empurravam as outras. Elas penetravam na pele de Sam, entravam pela boca, pelos ouvidos e faziam os olhos verdes faiscarem.

- Isso é mágica! – exclamou. Elenna sorriu e virou-se para ele. – E fomos nós que a fizemos. – completou, perdido nos olhos dela, as defesas destroçadas. Para que se enganar? Era mais que evidente o sentimento intenso entre eles. Nada que não fosse amor criaria um espetáculo daqueles. - Fomos nós, todas as vezes.

Elenna fechou os olhos quando Harry acariciou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Uma lágrima marcou a bochecha e ela prendeu a respiração ao senti-lo secá-la. Seu coração certamente quebrou duas ou três costelas quando os lábios dele tocaram os dela delicadamente.

Não era um beijo de paixão, forte e sufocante. Também não era um beijo de amor, embora eles se amassem sem dúvida. Os lábios do bruxo e da meio-elfo uniram-se para que eles sentissem um ao outro. Era suave, fresco, doce, novo. Era um beijo de desculpa e perdão.

Elenna separou-se dele e viu uma correnteza de luzes rodeando o filho.

- Em cada uma e em todas as vezes.

- Elenna Hunter Potter, eu realmente amo você. – garantiu Harry, abraçando-a forte. - Ele está quase dormindo. - acrescentou sorrindo. - Acho que chega de _'essência de pai'_ por hoje, não?

- Você pode colocá-lo no berço, se quiser. – ela respondeu. – Ou na cama.

- Farei melhor. – ele se levantou e abriu a porta. – Você está em condições de suportar uma viagem mágica? Não será longa, nem gastará energia. – ela assentiu. - Espere aqui.

Harry chamou Jasmin. Em princípio, ela ficou chocada com a recuperação do paciente, depois aceitou as explicações dos pais e assinou a alta. Usando uma Chave de Portal autorizada, ela mandou os três para casa.

**NOTA: Pessoal, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews!! Vocês conseguiram que eu publicasse o capítulo mais cedo... rsrs!!**

**Então já sabem, né?! Sempre que quiserem um novo capítulo, escrevam bastante. :-)**

**Não deixei ninguém triste desta vez, né?!**

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Eu posso ser casada com você, Draco, coisa da qual estou começando a me arrepender, mas você não me proíbe de nada!_

_Ele não acreditava no que ouvia. Estava tentando mantê-la longe de toda aquela loucura e a mulher discutia com ele! As lembranças dos dias que passou num banco de hospital eram suficientes para uma vida! _


	17. Memórias, crônicas e declarações de amor

Capítulo 15:

**Capítulo 15: Memórias, crônicas e declarações de amor**

**N/A: **Capítulos românticos, músicas assumidamente românticas... rs! A que embala o casal em questão é _"Love Is All Around"_, cantada por Wet Wet Wet. Já viram o filme "Quatro casamentos e um funeral"? Ela está lá. Já viram "Simplesmente Amor"? Tem uma versão ótima!... rsrsrs!! Divirtam-se.

- Lyra Malfoy. – o homem disse, carinhoso, para a menininha que insistia em puxar seus cabelos.

_**I feel it in my fingers**_

_**I feel it in my toes**_

Ele tentava distraí-la enquanto a mãe tomava banho. Fazia cócegas, caretas e, naturalmente, como todo pai de primeira viagem, cantava para ela. Os olhos cinzentos de Lyra brilhavam de alegria e ela soltava gostosas risadas, sentada na cama. Draco deitara-se de lado, apoiado no cotovelo.

- A senhorita vai me deixar careca. – ele riu.

O dia estava na penumbra quando a ação começou na casa do professor Hagrid. Cada auror entrara em contato com seu batalhão, aprontando-se e despedindo-se. A tênue luz da alvorada passava pelo vidro e as cortinas fechados, iluminando fracamente o quarto onde eles foram alojados na noite anterior.

_**there's no beginning,**_

_**there'll be no end**_

Draco tentara de tudo para fazer a menina dormir, mas ela venceu o pai piscando os olhinhos para ele. Draco simplesmente não resistia.

_"Pelo Merlin da Bretanha! A que ponto eu cheguei! Subjugado por um bebê...!"_

- Coitada da minha filha. Deve estar coberta de baba. – a ruiva observava a cena encostada na porta do banheiro. Lyra ergueu os bracinhos para ela. – Você ainda não está pronto. – aproximou-se para apanhar a nenê, tocando as costas nuas do bruxo.

- Ela começou a chorar. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para parar o som horrível que essa menina faz. – disse, em falsete. Virou-se de costas, ajeitando a toalha amarrada na cintura, observando a mulher enrolada em uma que não escondia quase nada.

_**I need someone beside me**_

_**in everything I do, oh yes I do**_

- Vá, então, pobre pai sofredor. Eu cuido dessa coisinha linda! – exclamou, fazendo cócegas na filha. – Não temos muito tempo.

Mas o loiro não se mexeu. Ou melhor, sentou-se ao lado da mulher, admirando a cena.

_"Como um homem pensa em destruição já tendo visto algo assim?"_

_**Love is all around me**_

_**And so the feeling grows**_

Draco passara noites em claro, tentando encontrar uma explicação para o comportamento da pessoa que um dia ele chamara, orgulhoso, de pai. Depois de fazer amor com Gina, nas horas mornas em que sentia o peso do corpo dela sobre o seu e o perfume dela em sua pele; ou quando ela sentava-se ao seu lado, aquecendo suas mãos frias nas aconchegantes dela, prestando atenção ao que ele falava; ou quando a filha dormia sobre seu peito, respirando no mesmo compasso que ele. Nesses momentos ele chegava a sentir uma ponta de pena de Lúcio, logo substituída por um ressentimento maior ainda. Seu pai nunca lhe mostrara que a vida era feita de pequenos acontecimentos.

_"Ele é uma pessoa amargurada e enche de infelicidade quem está perto. E pretende fazer o mesmo com o mundo inteiro."_

- Está amanhecendo. – ela comentou, tocando com a varinha determinados objetos sobre a cama, fazendo-os entrar dentro de uma bolsa pequena.

- Potter saiu com Black.

- Espero que eles consigam. – ela fechou a bolsa, sentando-se com a filha no colo. – Elenna sequer dormiu.

- Nós também precisamos ir. Niellina me informou a posição dos meu...

TOC, TOC, TOC.

_**You gave your promise to me and I**_

_**gave mine to you**_

- Gina! – Siegfried gritou do outro lado da porta. – Ela está pronta?

- Dê um beijo no papai, meu amor. – Gina estendeu Lyra, achando graça da cara de bobo do marido.

- Você não acha que está um tanto quanto nua? – ele beijou a filha, acariciando o rostinho agora sério, assistindo a esposa entregá-la ao loiro que esperava na porta.

- Obrigada por levá-la, Sig. – ouviu Gina dizer. – Agradeça a Hermione por nós. Até logo, meu anjinho. – beijou a nenê.

- Tome conta de você. – Siegfried sussurrou, abraçando-a. – Nos veremos mais tarde.

- Hayden não é confiável. – Draco sentenciou quando ela fechou a porta.

_**Oh It's written in the wind**_

_**oh everywhere I go, yeah, oh well**_

- Se você se esqueceu, ele já me viu com bem menos que isso. – a ruiva garantiu, com um meio sorriso.

- Isso não é desculpa para você se agarrar com ele na minha frente! – ele exclamou, fuzilando-a com os olhos frios.

- Você é impossível, Malfoy. – ela sorriu maliciosamente, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Estou convencido que você arma essas situações de propósito, Weasley.

- Sem monotonia neste casamento. – Gina abraçou-o, pousando a cabeça no ombro dele.

A pele dela estava estranhamente fria. Suspirou, fazendo uma carícia suave pelo braço dele. Acompanhou com o dedo as linhas finas que formavam a serpente azul nos pulsos do bruxo. Draco assistiu uma única lágrima descer silenciosa pelo rosto pálido de Gina.

_**there's no beginning,**_

_**there'll be no end**_

'_**cause on my love you can depend**_

- Você vai se sair bem. – ele declarou, falando baixinho nos cabelos dela.

- Você também, amor. – ela apertou-o forte.

- Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. – queria tranqüilizá-la, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios ruivos. Por mais absurdo que fosse a promessa, ela sorriu e beijou-lhe de leve o pescoço. A respiração quente dela em sua pele. – Nem com você, nem com Lyra.

_**I feel it in my fingers**_

_**I feel it in my toes**_

- Nunca estive com tanto receio, Draco. – ela sussurrou, passando a mão pelo peito descoberto do loiro enquanto ele acariciava-lhe as costas.

- Prometa que não vai para a frente de combate. – ele beijou-a no ombro nu. Gina enrijeceu, parando as carícias.

- Só se você me prometer o mesmo. – fixou os olhos castanhos nele.

- Virgínia, você sabe que eu nã... – ele descartou, com um gesto.

- Então não me peça. – Gina desvencilhou-se do abraço. - Sou tão capaz quanto você.

- Bem, se você acha justo que nossa filha corra o risco de perder o pai e a mãe de uma vez só...

- Draco, pode parar! – detestava quando ele começava com as chantagens. – Você não tem noção do quanto é horrível ficar esperando notícias. Cada mensagem, cada coruja que chega, o meu coração quase salta pela garganta! Sou uma auror e uma sacerdotisa.

- Não vou discutir isso com você! É burrice nós dois na vanguarda! – ela ergueu-se, furiosa com o insulto. Virou-lhe as costas, indo para a janela. Lá embaixo, Ângela e Siegfried guiavam Lian, Ewan e o pequeno embrulho que era Lyra pela rua abandonada.

- Eu não estou sob seu comando, Malfoy! – ela informou, entredentes. - Estou no grupo de Remo.

_"Pelo Merlin! Seria tão mais fácil se ela apenas dissesse sim!"_

_**I kinda get to thinking**_

_**of all the things you said, oh yes I did**_

- Isso é impertinência! – ele socou o colchão.

- Não sou mais criança, devo lhe informar. – ela comentou, sem se virar.

_"Temos o direito de lutar por aqueles que amamos."_

- Virgínia, eu a proíbo de cometer suicídio! – ele rugiu, pondo-se em pé.

- Eu posso ser casada com você, Draco, coisa da qual estou começando a me arrepender, mas você não me proíbe de nada!

Ele não acreditava no que ouvia. Estava tentando mantê-la longe de toda aquela loucura e a mulher discutia com ele! As lembranças dos dias que passou num banco de hospital eram suficientes para uma vida!

_**I need someone beside me**_

_**in everything I do, oh yes I do**_

- Não vou deixar você me submeter àquilo novamente! – _"Nem deveríamos estar tendo essa discussão."_ - Não permito que você me faça querer morrer!

- Não me acuse! – ela dardejou. - Eu não pedi para ser perseguida! Eu não fui atrás deles! Abra os olhos! Pela Deusa, nós estamos em guerra! Numa guerra, se você não luta, você morre!

- Se você lutar na linha de frente, acaba aqui! – Draco estava furioso com ela. _"Que sentimentalismo barato é esse?"_

- Ótimo! – ela sibilou, girando nos calcanhares e marchando para a porta. – Para mim está ótimo!

- Eu ainda não terminei, Weasley! – ele agarrou o braço dela.

- Me solta! – ela usou as unhas para tentar se libertar, mas ele não tomou ciência dos arranhões. – Se você já chegou ao ponto de me acusar por coisas que não fiz, terminou sim! Eu não tenho mais nada para ouvir de você!

_"Calem a boca desta mulher!"_

_**You know I love you, I always will,**_

_**my mind's made up by the**_

_**way that I feel**_

Draco puxou-a, beijando-a com violência. Gina debateu-se, contorceu-se, empurrou-o, só conseguindo fazer a toalha que a cobria cair aos seus pés. Os braços do loiro envolveram-na, forçando o corpo dela de encontro ao dele. Uma mão espalmada nas costas, outra segurando a cabeça.

Não demorou para a ruiva desistir, sentindo a respiração quente de Draco em sua bochecha. Passou as mãos pelos ombros e peito dele, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da nuca enquanto ele abria a boca para deixar a língua dela entrar. As mãos dele tocavam cada centímetro de pele macia e perfumada, arrepiando-a.

_**Love is all around me**_

_**And so the feeling grows**_

- Belo fim de discussão. – Gina gracejou quando ele desceu os lábios para o pescoço dela.

- Você pode ir embora agora. – ele sussurrou, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha.

- Antes eu preciso lhe ensinar uma lição, druida. – ela sorriu travessa, passando as unhas de leve na coluna dele. Foi a vez de Draco arrepiar-se.

Os lábios dele, indecentemente úmidos, roçaram o pescoço e o ombro de Gina. Ela dava suspiros longos, apertando-se contra ele.

_**So if you really love me**_

_**Come on and let it show**_

- Vou ser um bom aluno. – ele declarou, subindo as mãos pelo quadril, cintura e seios dela.

Gina empurrou-o sentado na cama e, com as mãos na cintura, deixou que ele a examinasse detidamente. A pele dela estava marcada de manchas vermelhas e os dedos dele flexionaram-se para testar a maciez da carne novamente. O corpo dele gritava, cada célula exigindo o contato.

_**I see your face before me**_

_**as I lay on my bed**_

Um enorme sorriso de malícia delineou os lábios de Draco. Ele a puxou, fazendo-a ficar no meio de suas pernas, apanhando um dos seios na boca, massageando o outro devagar.

Got to keep it moving

Gina tremia. Assanhava os cabelos platinados dele, a respiração pesada, o corpo queimando, prestes a explodir.

_**I kinda get to thinking**_

_**of all the things you said, oh yes I did**_

- Você... está... senti...? – ela ofegou.

- Muito. – ele mordiscava-lhe a barriga.

- Eu... – ela tentou dizer.

- Também... – ele voltou aos seios, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

A ruiva sentiu as pernas falharem e, ágil, sentou-se no colo de Draco, deixando que ele passeasse as mãos por suas costas e traseiro. Os dois estavam ofegantes, excitados e vermelhos.

Ela dava pequenas mordidas nos lábios dele, em seu pescoço e ombros, rindo porque segurava as mãos do bruxo, impedindo que fizesse o que queria.

Ele buscou a boca dela, num beijo longo em que eles se encararam, extasiados pela energia que circulava pelos corpos. Gina abriu a toalha que ainda estava na cintura dele, chegando mais perto.

- Você... consegue... sentir? – perguntou num murmúrio, os lábios nos de Draco. Movia-se lentamente no colo dele, provocando-o.

_**I feel it in my fingers**_

- Sim. – ele confirmou, rouco.

I feel it in my toes

Mais perto.

Love is all around me

- O que... você... está... sentindo? – a voz dela era pouco mais que um sussurro. Os olhos jamais se abandonando, as bocas roçando.

And so the feeling grows

- É... quente... dolorido... bom... – os olhos de Draco brilhavam.

_**so if you really love me, love me, love me**_

Mais perto. Eles respiraram fundo.

_**come on and let it show**_

Gina mexeu-se e os dois gemeram. Abraçaram-se.

- Nós... agora... somos... um... só... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, acariciando-lhe a nuca.

Draco virou o rosto para beijá-la. As mãos dele percorriam as coxas de Gina, fixando-se nos quadris. De mansinho, fez o corpo dela subir e descer, provocando mais gemidos abafados. Eles respiravam ruidosa e pesadamente nas bochechas um do outro, incrivelmente envolvidos.

_**there's no beginning,**_

_**there'll be no end**_

Gina apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e acompanhou a vontade, encarando-o e beijando-o enquanto os gemidos tornavam-se mais altos e demorados, o movimento mais harmonioso e cadenciado. As pernas dela apertavam-se em torno dele.

Draco desejava senti-la envolvendo-o completamente, desejava que ela esquecesse as brigas tolas, que ela fosse dele para que ele pudesse entregar-se nos braços de Gina. Apertava-a cada vez mais, hipnotizado pelos olhos castanhos e a boca vermelha que mordia seus lábios.

_**You know I love you, I always will,**_

_**my mind's made up by the**_

_**way that I feel**_

Eles abraçaram-se e estremeceram juntos, em um momento tensos e no outro moles nos braços um do outro. Os corações batendo no mesmo compasso acelerado, as faces afogueadas, os corpos suados. Os braços de Gina pendiam dos ombros de Draco enquanto ela beijava suas bochechas, seu queixo, seus olhos. Draco tocava as costas de Gina, acariciando a penugem macia.

"_Nunca vai acabar."_

"_Como é possível?"_

'_**cause on my love you can depend**_

Beijaram-se demoradamente. Descansaram as testas uma na outra.

- Diga que foi a última vez. – Gina desafiou.

- Foi.

_**You gave your promise to me and I**_

_**gave mine to you**_

- O que? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Foi a última vez que eu ajo precipitadamente.

A ruiva sorriu.

- Duvido.

- Você notou que homens e mulheres passam a metade do tempo brigando e a outra metade fazendo as pazes? – ele apoiou as mãos na cama. – Isso é desperdício de um tempo precioso!

_**Oh It's written in the wind**_

_**oh everywhere I go, yeah, oh well**_

- Pela Deusa! – ela exclamou, abaixando-se para beijá-lo.

Draco rolou, ficando por cima dela.

- Agora _eu_ vou ser o professor aq...

TOC, TOC, TOC.

- Vocês já estão prontos? – alguém perguntou, batendo novamente na porta.

- Merda! – Draco disse, baixinho. Gina riu da cara dele.

- Gina? – Hagrid chamou novamente. – Estão esperando lá embaixo!

- Já estamos descendo, Hagrid. – a ruiva gritou.

- Tudo bem. Não demorem!

- É melhor a gente ir.

O loiro rolou novamente, soltando um bufo de insatisfação. Não se moveu por um minuto ou dois, até que Gina jogou as vestes negras e os sapatos em seu colo.

E que viessem os bruxos das trevas.

**N/A:** Como os versos estão fora de ordem, aqui vai a letra certinha, mas sem tradução porque eu sou péssima nisso... rsrsrs!!

Antes, porém, um pedacinho do capítulo seguinte:

"_Sig fez sinal para que Draco se abaixasse atrás de uma aveleira, de modo a engatinhar para mais perto e ouvir o que falavam. Malfoy não lhe deu atenção, mas conseguiu chegar a uma boa distância do grupo._

_ "Após tantos anos, ainda reconheço a voz dela?"_

_ Os dois vultos mais altos e fortes aproximaram-se ameaçadores de Cho Chang, mas a mulher não se intimidou._

_ - Quero falar com Lúcio."_

_**Love Is All Around**_

_**(Wet Wet Wet)**_

_**I feel it in my fingers**_

_**I feel it in my toes**_

_**Love is all around me**_

_**And so the feeling grows**_

_**It's written on the wind**_

_**It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is**_

_**So if you really love me**_

_**Come on and let it show**_

_**You know I love you, I always will**_

_**My mind's made up by the**_

_**way that I feel**_

_**there's no beginning,**_

_**there'll be no end**_

'_**cause on my love you can depend**_

_**I see your face before me**_

_**as I lay on my bed**_

_**I kinda get to thinking**_

_**of all the things you said, oh yes I did**_

_**You gave your promise to me and I**_

_**gave mine to you**_

_**I need someone beside me**_

_**in everything I do, oh yes I do**_

_**You know I love you, I always will,**_

_**my mind's made up by the**_

_**way that I feel**_

_**there's no beginning,**_

_**there'll be no end**_

'_**cause on my love you can depend**_

_**Got to keep it moving**_

_**Oh It's written in the wind**_

_**oh everywhere I go, yeah, oh well**_

_**so if you really love me, love me, love me**_

_**come on and let it show**_

_**come on and let it show**_

_**come on and let it**_

_**come on and let it (come and let it show, baby)**_

_**come on, come on, come on let it show baby**_

_**come on and let it show**_

_**come on and let it show, baby**_

_**come on and let it show**_


	18. Elenna X Cindy

**Capítulo 16: Elenna X Cindy**

- Essa casa não é sua! – um grito estridente de criança recebeu-os na chegada ao sobrado. – Quando a mamãe e o papai voltar, você vai ver! Sua boba! Chata! Feia!

- Quem você pensa que é, pirralha? Assim que Harry chegar, vou conversar com ele e mandá-la para um internato! – uma voz de mulher respondeu no mesmo tom. Elenna franziu a testa, olhando para Harry e murmurando um encantamento para Gil não acordar. – Saia daqui! É a última vez que falo!!

- Você está jogando as fotos da mamãe fora!! Deixa isso aí!! – a criança estava quase chorando.

- Estou aproveitando para limpar a casa, não percebe? Ah, claro que não. Esqueci que você é deficiente! E burra! – Elenna indignou-se, quase explodindo de raiva. Olhava incrédula para Harry. Ele estava se dirigindo para a biblioteca quando um tropel de passos veio na direção da sala.

- Eu não sou burra, não!! Você é que é! Vou falar tudo para o papai!!

- Me devolve isso! Pára agora! Te peguei, sua peste!! – as duas estavam tão envolvidas na briga que sequer notaram os outros. A mulher, que Elenna supôs ser Cindy, puxou e torceu o braço da menina. Foi a primeira visão da filha que Elenna teve em meses. Lágrimas caíam dos intensos olhos verdes, mas ela mantinha a mão fechada, lutando contra a outra, segurando uma foto toda amassada.

- Você enlouqueceu, Cindy? – Harry rugiu, apressando-se a libertar a filha. A mulher ficou tão atordoada em vê-lo ali que não esboçou reação. – Nunca mais toque na minha filha, ouviu? Você não tem esse direito! – pegou Elanor no colo e examinou o braço. – Está doendo? – a menina negou, segurando o choro. Harry abraçou-a, acomodando a cabecinha em seu ombro. Ela suspirou e começou a chorar.

Elenna finalmente moveu-se, sendo notada pela outra mulher. Deixou Gil-Celeb no sofá e caminhou para eles. Cindy Parker-Winter empertigou-se para enfrentar sua rival e estava pronta para lançar qualquer feitiço. Elenna aproximou-se de Harry e esperou que Elanor se acalmasse. Sequer trocou um olhar com a herdeira da segunda maior fábrica de bolsas para poções da Inglaterra.

- Elanor, minha florzinha...? – ela sentiu a voz embargada. Tocava as costas da filha levemente, não querendo assustá-la. – Elanor?...

Sem saber de onde vinha aquele chamado, a menina ergueu o rosto, buscando ao redor. Arregalou os olhinhos vermelhos. Sua mãe! Não estava bronzeada, nem de cabelo curto, mas era ela! Exatamente como na foto que ela procurara salvar. Ela tinha voltado!

- Mamãe! – exclamou, antes de atirar-se no pescoço de Elenna. – É você mesma?... Tem que ser você!... Ah, é tão bom!

A elfa apertava a filha, beijando-a e acariciando os cabelos curtos. As duas choravam. Elenna levou-a de volta ao sofá e sentaram juntas. Harry acompanhou-as com os olhos, buscou ar e voltou-se para a Srta. Parker-Winter.

**OUTRACENA**

- Eles recuaram, senhor. Concentramos a defesa na parte norte das sebes e eles tiveram que desistir. – a jovem ruiva relatava enquanto caminhava com seu comandante pelo acampamento já quase desfeito. – Acertamos alguns deles, senhor. – ela sorriu, tocando o arco em suas costas.

O grupo de Draco fora designado para proteger a Sede da Federação Européia de Aurores e, pelo que Niellina lhe contara, realizara um excelente trabalho, embora fosse impossível que a garota ouvisse algum elogio do loiro.

Ele próprio chegara no final de tudo, quando as fogueiras, barracas e armas estavam desaparecendo ao comando de feitiços de desaparecimento e empacotar. Tudo que restava eram os rostos cansados e satisfeitos, o orgulho em não terem perdido um companheiro sequer.

- Bem, suponho que isso seja uma trégua. – Draco viu um jovem moreno, Galeno, atravessando seu caminho com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. – Mande-os de volta para casa, mas em alerta. Lareiras e chaves de portal desimpedidas.

- Eles voltarão, senhor. – os olhos azuis de Niellina voltaram-se para ele. – Os bastardos estão só se aquecendo.

- Sei disso. – respondeu, seco. – Apenas faça o que estou mandando.

A cabeleira ruiva cobriu o rosto quando ela fez uma pequena mesura e retirou-se.

_"É uma questão de tempo. Quando estivermos descansando e embriagados em casa, eles retornarão... Isso não vai acabar nunca?"_

Os últimos aurores desaparatavam, deixando o gramado desolado pelas andanças das botas e alagado pela garoa que insistia em arrematar o clima de tragédia e abandono de um campo de batalha. Penas brancas de flechas conseguiam destacar-se na lama e folhagem mais além.

Draco sempre escolhera os aurores recém-formados para seu grupo porque os considerava mais impetuosos. Também poderia ensinar-lhes a lutar à sua maneira, coisa improvável se eles já fossem experientes. Aprovara os corpos de Neo-Comensais perfurados por adagas, atingidos por feitiços ou acolchoados de flechas, entretanto, estava tendo uma reação que não condizia com sua educação: temor.

Nada muito forte nem paralisante, apenas incomodava. Pela truculência da defesa, Draco calculava que a resposta seria incrivelmente dura ali.

_"Pelo menos Virgínia será poupada."_

Um vento soprou do norte, acordando-o da contemplação de sentimentos tão inusitados. Vários comandantes de aurores reuniam-se agora na entrada da Sede. Numa inspeção rápida, notou que Potter não estava ali.

_"O idiota..."_

Em compensação, Siegfried Hayden olhava em sua direção. E seu sogro, o Ministro da Magia, chamava-o a se juntar ao grupo.

- Foi um bom trabalho. – o Sr. Weasley declarou, cumprimentando-o.

- Eles foram bem treinados. – o loiro respondeu.

- Sem dúvida, meu jovem. Os batalhões agiram em tempo de evitar uma catástrofe maior.

- Devemos contra-atacar, senhor. – o dinamarquês opinou, sendo apoiado por diversas cabeças acenando.

Artur Weasley olhou para cada um de seus aurores demoradamente.

- Não creio ser algo tão urgente. – ergueu a mão, descartando as negativas. - Descansem por esta noite. Amanhã bem cedo nos reuniremos para decidir.

- Artur, nós realmente precisamos tomar uma decisão... – Remo Lupin começou, sendo desencorajado pelo Ministro.

- Se estivermos cansados será mais difícil resistir. – o Sr. Weasley parou o olhar em cada um. – Duvido que Malfoy tente alguma coisa hoje. Vocês o assustaram. – uma sombra de sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele. – Por esta noite. – seu tom definitivo acabou com outros possíveis protestos. – Como está minha filha? – perguntou a Draco e Sig quando os outros se afastaram.

- A última vez que a vi foi esta tarde. – o dinamarquês disse. – Estamos no mesmo grupo, como o senhor sabe. Ela não foi ferida e disse que iria para Hogwarts.

- Gina sempre foi forte. – o Sr. Weasley cutucou o broche da Ordem da Fênix, pensativo. – Foi um trabalho muito bom, rapazes. – olhou de relance os dois, antes de dirigir-se para o interior da Federação.

Draco virou-se para o campo de batalha novamente.

- Gina pediu para avisá-lo de que levaria Lyra para a Toca.

Malfou assentiu, sem voltar-se. Um movimento nas árvores adiante chamava sua atenção. Ele franziu levemente a testa.

- O que você está vendo? – Sig perguntou, curioso, olhando na mesma direção.

- Aquele bosque não vai até a aldeia onde Potter mora?

- Vai sim. Por que?

- Está vendo aqueles galhos balançando? Os outros não estão fazendo o mesmo.

- Certamente é um animal, Malfoy.

- Depois de tudo que você viu aqui, ainda acredita em contos de fada, Hayden? – Draco deu dois passos em direção ao bosque antes de sentir Sig o acompanhando.

- Não custa ver a sua cara ao atacar um javali ou uma raposa.

Os dois seguiram silenciosos, esgueirando-se pelas árvores esparsas que formavam a fronteira natural entre as duas aldeias. O sol infiltrava-se pelas falhas nas copas densas e a bruma subia devido à umidade excessiva.

Não demoraram a ouvir sussurros e, antes de avistarem as três figuras no meio de um círculo de pedras, os dois reconheceram uma das vozes.

- Não. – sibilava a voz. – Não darei informações a subordinados.

Sig fez sinal para que Draco se abaixasse atrás de uma aveleira, de modo a engatinhar para mais perto e ouvir o que falavam. Malfoy não lhe deu atenção, mas conseguiu chegar a uma boa distância do grupo.

_"Após tantos anos, ainda reconheço a voz dela?"_

Os dois vultos mais altos e fortes aproximaram-se ameaçadores de Cho Chang, mas a mulher não se intimidou.

- Quero falar com Lúcio.

- Você não foi leal. – um som áspero fez os pêlos de Draco arrepiarem-se. Ele conhecia aquela voz também. Virou-se para Siegfried e ele assentiu.

Foram os dois loiros quem infligiram aquele ferimento ao ex-colega sonserino de Draco, Gregory Goyle. Espiando outra vez, supôs acertadamente que o outro fosse Crabbe.

- Não foi mesmo. – Crabbe confirmou. - Desapareceu e, pelo que soubemos, tem desfilado pela alta-sociedade.

- Não vou discutir minhas ordens com vocês. – Chang retrucou, firme. – Digam-me onde Lúcio está, agora.

- Se o mestre quiser falar com você, ele a encontrará. – Goyle argumentou e Draco surpreendeu-se que ele tivesse capacidade de fazer algo assim.

Chang suspirou, exasperada. Sig fazia sinal para atacarem, mas Draco achava que teria vantagem em esperar.

- O meu contato vai me colocar dentro, ok? Isso é tudo que posso revelar. Eu tenho um contato bem colocado, se é que vocês dois conseguem entender isso. Ele estava relutante em colaborar, mas mudou de idéia. – o tom da próxima frase fez os dois aurores imaginarem o sorriso de desdém na boca da chinesa. – Minhas notícias são duplamente satisfatórias para Lúcio.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Sig acenava a todo o momento para pularem os arbustos e pegá-los. No instante em que Draco finalmente concordou, ouviram o som de três desaparatações.

Os dois levantaram-se e olharam para a clareira, desapontados.

- O que você acha? – Sig perguntou, caminhando até o ponto onde os comensais estiveram.

- Precisamos avisar o ministro. – Draco esperou o dinamarquês voltar antes de desaparatar.

**N/A:** Esse até que não demorou muito, hein?! :-)

Thanks pelas mensagens e pelo carinho!! Mais reviews, please... rsrss!!

Próximo capítulo:

_Elenna acertou em cheio o lado esquerdo._

_- Você é a única pessoa que não pode alegar desconhecimento, Harry James Potter... Sabe muito bem a razão de eu ter ficado... – ela disse pausadamente, respirando rápido por causa da mágoa. – Sabe que eu nunca tive e nem terei outro homem... Sabe que ficou com esse verme rastejante para manter sua cama quente... E sabe como foi a minha estadia na terra dos meus ancestrais..._

_Virou o rosto para a parede, para ele não ver as lágrimas que já se formavam._


	19. Interlúdio

**Capítulo 17: Interlúdio**

- O que você prometeu a ela? – Elenna perguntou enérgica, sentada na cama.

Era noite, as crianças estavam dormindo. Elanor conversara bastante, curiosa sobre a mãe. Depois da meio-elfo prometer que falaria tudo sobre Valinor no café da manhã, conseguiram fazê-la deitar.

Dobby e Winky haviam sido presos na despensa, estuporados, portanto não puderam deter Cindy. Elenna se instalou no quarto de hóspedes. Harry conversara demoradamente com a ex-namorada e agora era a vez da ex-esposa.

- Nada, não prometi nada. – ele negava pela terceira vez, sentado numa cadeira em frente a ela. – Ela estava comigo porque queria. Eu... Eu não sei... não sei porque estava com ela. – confessou. – Ela sabia que era você. Não escondi que amo você.

- E ela está grávida. – os olhos dela estavam frios.

- Ela diz...

- Está, e você sabe tão bem quanto eu, Harry. Podemos sentir.

- Sim, eu sei. – ele concordou, a voz derrotada.

- Você já se decidiu?

- Ela voltará amanhã. Vai pensar na minha proposta.

Elenna suspirou. Foi até o berço onde Gil dormia. Um pequeno tufo de cabelo negro despontava por entre as dobras da coberta.

- Ela realmente disse que ele não é seu filho?

- Você ouviu o que ela disse, Elenna. Cindy não fez questão de soar baixo.

- Qual foi a proposta?

- Sem casamento, óbvio. Já sou casado e não pretendo mudar essa situação. – ele sorriu levemente. – Mas a criança é minha também e eu não vou fugir disso. Ela terá toda a assistência, claro. – hesitou em continuar. – Você se importa?

- Você não me consultou antes de fazê-la.

- Assim é impossível conversar, Elenna!

- Você submeteu Elanor à convivência com essa desequilibrada! Será que ela bateu na sua filha antes, Potter? Quantas vezes ela deve ter falado que sua filha era deficiente? Elanor pode dominar a mente dela mais rápido do que aquela imbecil consegue soletrar o próprio nome!

- Elenna, você está me ofendendo! Quem foi que tomou conta de Elanor durante cinco anos? E você viu algum trauma nela? Eu sou pai! Acha que deixaria alguém fazer mal a ela? Não me acuse! Eu passei o inferno aqui, enquanto você cantarolava e colhia flores em Valinor!! E, por que não, também se divertia com seus primos maravilhosos?!

PÁ!

Elenna acertou em cheio o lado esquerdo.

- Você é a única pessoa que não pode alegar desconhecimento, Harry James Potter... Sabe muito bem a razão de eu ter ficado... – ela disse pausadamente, respirando rápido por causa da mágoa. – Sabe que eu nunca tive e nem terei outro homem... Sabe que ficou com esse verme rastejante para manter sua cama quente... E sabe como foi a minha estadia na terra dos meus ancestrais...

Virou o rosto para a parede, para ele não ver as lágrimas que já se formavam.

_"Mantenha essa sua boca fechada!"_

- Elenna... – o bruxo foi para o lado dela, falando em tom calmo. – Você me tirou do sério. Me acusou de ser negligente com nossa filha e você sabe que não é assim. Cindy... a Srta. Parker-Winter deve ter agido daquela forma por medo. Ela sabia que eu traria você de volta...

- Mas você ainda acredita que eu o traí. Cada palavra, cada ação sua evidenciou isso. – Elenna disse com amargura. - Você dormiu com aquela mulher na nossa cama!

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Estava nervoso. Respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem.

- Eu te esperei, Elenna, mas não sabia se você iria voltar. Decidi que a vida continua.

A meio-elfo voltou os olhos para ele.

- E você diz que me ama?!

- Você me abandonou. O que esperava que eu fizesse?

Foi a vez dela perder o raciocínio.

- Eu não deveria ter voltado. – ele a ouviu murmurar e fez um sinal para que ela ficasse quieta.

- Estive magoado e descrente todos esses anos. Não é fácil esquecer que você me enfeitiçou para ficar lá.

- Você não me deixaria ir. E eu tinha que fazer o que fiz.

- Sei dessa parte da história. Por isso fui atrás de você. – ele levou a mão até o rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas. – Quero continuar de onde paramos. - A meio-elfo virou-se para ele. Harry sorriu. – E posso esperar o tempo que for preciso.

- Eu bati forte. – ela apontou o desenho vermelho da mão.

- Bateu mesmo.

- Deixe-me ver. – ela tocou a pele, medindo a gravidade. Murmurou um encantamento que aprendera com Madame Pomfrey quando namorava o mais assíduo freqüentador da enfermaria em Hogwarts. Harry sentiu a ardência desaparecer. Em segundos, não havia sinal de tapa.

- Obrigado, Srta. Perturbadora da Paz! – tomou a mão dela e beijou-a. – E boa noite. – saiu para deixá-la pensar.

**OUTRACENAOUTRACENAOUTRACENA**

- Então você acha que ele pode realmente conseguir?

- Sim, senhor. A mulher falou com segurança. – o loiro assentiu, olhando firme para o homem à sua frente.

- Ela não parecia mentir, senhor ministro. – o outro loiro garantiu.

Artur levantou-se da poltrona, nervoso demais para ficar quieto.

- Quem poderia ser? Não há ninguém...

- A namorada dele. – Draco disse, incisivo.

- Mas ela foi investigada... vocês a investigaram?

- Ela não tem qualquer ligação com Neo-Comensais, Malfoy. – Siegfried afirmou. – Quando Harry envolveu-se com a Srta. Parker-Winter, não havia nenhuma evidência.

- Quem poderia ser? – Draco ergueu-se também, irritado por ninguém perceber o óbvio. – Ainda mais com a Elfa de volta.

- Temos que falar com eles. – o Sr. Weasley sentenciou, dirigindo-se à lareira do gabinete. – Agora.

Apanhou um punhado de pó de Flú e jogou no fogo.

- Estrada das Varinhas, 46... – ele apertou os olhos para distinguir algo em meio à poeira e à escuridão. Chamou diversas vezes, até que um dos elfos domésticos apareceu, arrastando os pés e bocejando. – Poderia dizer a Harry para vir aqui? É urgente.

- Mestre Harry Potter dorme, senhor. Senhor volta amanhã. Dia muito ruim para mestre Harry Potter.

- Quem é, Dobby? – uma vozinha esganiçada perguntou, acompanhando orelhas compridas que surgiram na porta.

- Escute Dobby, é muito importante que eu fale com Harry.

- Dobby não vai acordar mestre Potter, não vai. – Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo as orelhas baterem em seu rosto.

- Então chame Elenna. Diga a ela que...

- Desculpe, senhor, mas todos foram dormir muito tarde... nervosos estavam...

O ministro suspirou, exasperado.

- Ok. Então, diga a ele para não fazer movimento algum antes de falar comigo amanhã. – Tirou a cabeça da lareira e voltou-se para os dois loiros. – A casa é protegida. Só o Fiel do Segredo poderia fornecer a localização dela.

- Potter não será avisado?

- Amanhã. – ergueu a mão para parar o protesto de Sig. – Para casa, agora!


	20. Mais um dia

**Capítulo 18: ****Mais um dia**

Elenna saiu para o corredor solitário e desceu as escadas atenta aos sons, observando com reconhecimento e saudade os detalhes do sobrado. Os elfos domésticos ouviam a Rádio Bruxa na cozinha, cantarolando com suas vozes agudas. O resto da casa estava em silêncio.

_"Parece que foi ontem... Ainda ontem estive aqui... Mas em outro tempo..."_

A luz da manhã filtrada pelas cortinas, tecidas em Avalon com o linho mais fino, mergulhava tudo numa atmosfera nostálgica. Correu os olhos pela estante de troféus de quadribol, os quadros retratando as famílias Potter, Hunter, Black e Weasley. Os brinquedos espalhados pelos sofás, o cheiro da comida de Dobby e Winky. Suas mãos tocaram as mantas coloridas e as pétalas de flores nos vasos. Se fechasse os olhos poderia ver Elanor pulando e correndo ao redor das visitas.

Visitou a sala da lareira, as dezenas de porta-retratos no console com cenas que ela nunca vira: Harry seguindo Elanor em um vôo de vassoura, morrendo de medo da menina cair; seu padrinho Severo levando bronca da menina; Timoth girando-a no ar, como fazia com ela na mesma idade; Harry, Siegfried, Fabian, Rony, Severo, Draco e Tim no mesmo retrato, com caras de poucos amigos.

"_Não foi em vão."_, pensou, sorrindo para uma grande foto onde se espremiam as mulheres do "bando", como elas se apelidavam. Mione tentava manter a ordem, olhando feio para Gina, que beliscava Hannah. Ângela ria das garotas, não percebendo a expressão marota no rosto de Jasmin. Na frente delas, numa disputa maior, encontrava-se a nova geração. Lian e Ewan provocavam-se, enquanto Morgana, Gawen e Tuor tentavam em vão levantar a pequena Anna. Elanor admirava Gui Junior e os filhos de Fred e Jorge jogando Snap Explosivo na grama.

"_O primeiro homem a atacar foi o que ficou sem idéias primeiro."_ O ensinamento de Avalon emergiu para a superfície de sua memória tão abruptamente que ela assustou-se. Suspirou. _"Estão faltando fotos minhas aqui."_

Na cozinha, as janelas e a porta que dava para o quintal estavam escancaradas e havia uma algazarra. Dobby pulava e esperneava ao som das Esquisitonas, enquanto Winky tentava, em vão, fazê-lo comportar-se como um elfo doméstico de respeito.

- Bom dia. – ela cumprimentou, fazendo-os saltar de espanto.

- Bo... Bom dia, Senhora. – Winky se recuperou primeiro. – Senhora já acordada tão cedo? Dobby e Winky ainda não prepararam café, Senhora... Elfos maus, muito maus...

Elenna sorriu.

- Ora, parece que esqueceram. Eu sempre preparei o café da manhã.

- Ou... – Dobby exclamou, baixando a cabeça. Winky arregalou os olhos.

- Não, vocês não fizeram nada de errado. – ela franziu a testa, percebendo o motivo da vergonha. – A Srta. Winter não gosta de cozinhar?

- Não, Senhora. – Winky informou, ainda olhando para o chão. – Ela não era como a Senhora, minha senhora.

Elenna agachou-se perto deles, ficando da mesma altura das criaturinhas.

- Podem apostar que não. – disse, piscando para os elfos. Dobby abriu um enorme sorriso. – Preciso ver o que temos para comer aqui. – sentenciou, olhando em volta.

Logo havia panquecas pulando da frigideira para o prato, untadas de manteiga e mel, um caldeirão cheio de mingau de aveia, um bule apitando com chá e torradas assando no forno.

PÍÍÍÍ... PÍPÍPÍ... PIPIPIPIPI... PÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIII... PÍÍÍÍ

ÚÚÚUUÚÚÚUU...

A enorme janela que se abria para o quintal foi ocupada por três corujinhas felpudas e mínimas: uma dourada, uma branca e uma de penas misturadas, ladeadas por uma coruja branca como a neve, Edwiges, e outra dourada, Elfgold.

- Elf!! – Elenna exclamou, erguendo o braço para ele. Elfgold abriu as asas e voou silencioso para o ombro da dona. – Senti tanto a sua falta. – a meio-elfo sussurrou, sentindo bicadinhas no rosto e na orelha, acariciando a plumagem macia. – De vocês? – perguntou, apontando as corujinhas que pulavam sem parar no mesmo lugar. Elf estufou o peito, fazendo-a rir.

- Harry?! – alguém chamou. - Harry, você está aí?!

- Tomem conta da comida, por favor. – Elenna dirigiu-se à sala, descobrindo Cindy já subindo as escadas.

A loira parou, vendo a meio-elfo aproximar-se com a coruja no ombro. Recuou com a visão, levando a mão à barriga ainda plana.

- Quero vê-lo! – ela ergueu o queixo, com uma expressão de desafio.

- Espere aqui. - a morena falou com firmeza, apressando-se a chegar à escada. – Não quero você perto dos meus filhos. – e subiu, não sem antes deixar Elfgold vigiando a passagem.

Encontrou Harry brincando com Gil e Elanor no quarto de hóspedes. O bebê estava quase sem fôlego de tanto rir das cócegas da irmã.

- Mamãe! – a menina correu e se atirou nos braços dela. – Onde você estava? Eu e o papai viemos acordar vocês, mas só tinha o Gil.

- Lá embaixo, minha florzinha, arrumando o café.

- Oba! Eu estou com fome. Vamos logo!

- Só um minuto, Elanor. – o homem trazia Gil no colo. - Harry, a Srta. Parker-Winter está lá embaixo.

- Ela veio cedo. – ele a encarou. – Você quer que eu peça para trazer o café aqui em cima?

- Não será preciso.

_"Para evitar atritos, Elenna."_

- Não tenho medo dela. – Elanor afirmou. – Vamos descer, papai. – ela puxou os pais para baixo.

Elenna não conseguiu se furtar a aguçar seus sentidos enquanto os dois conversavam no escritório. Cindy adulou, falou, implorou; mas Harry não se sensibilizou. A loira foi embora aos prantos e nada foi resolvido. O bruxo subiu para o quarto e só saiu quando o Sr. Weasley o chamou à lareira.

Naquela mesma manhã, os moradores do sobrado Potter foram avisados do perigo de traição. Harry saiu apressado para a sede da Federação Internacional, com a cabeça cheia de problemas e o coração angustiado. Horas de planejamentos, definições de equipes, divisão de tarefas; sem esquecer um segundo da bagunça em sua vida pessoal.

_"Não será fácil consertar tudo... se não fosse esse filho... Ela poderia simplesmente... Não... Não quero isso... Não ouse pensar isso, Potter!... E agora, um traidor... Pelo Merlin da Bretanha! Se você acha que as coisas não podem piorar... Maldito Malfoy!"_

Chegou em casa exausto, com a cabeça estourando de dor. Não comeu, não falou com ninguém, apenas verificou os feitiços de proteção da residência, mesmo sabendo que Elenna já fizera isso. Fechou a porta do quarto, tomou um banho quente e tentou dormir.

**OUTRACENAOUTRACENAOUTRACENA**

- Não vou mais discutir esse assunto com você, Virgínia! – o som da voz dele ecoava nos cômodos abaixo. – Você não vai mais para batalha alguma!

Era difícil determinar qual dos dois tinha o rosto mais vermelho e a expressão mais furiosa. Draco estivera a ponto de enfeitiçá-la, tal a sua raiva ao ver os hematomas e o braço imobilizado dela. Arrastara-a para um dos quartos da casa dos sogros, prometendo a si mesmo que não a deixaria sair.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que você não manda em mim? – ela gritou de volta. – Me deixe sair. Você está passando dos limites. – ela tentou passar por ele, sem sucesso. Draco postara-se entre ela e a porta. Sem perceberem, os dois empunhavam as varinhas. Fagulhas alaranjadas saltavam das pontas delas a cada grito. – Se você vê o mesmo que eu, por que tenta me impedir? Já está no nosso destino, Malfoy! Tudo que fizermos só nos aproxima mais dele.

- O que aquelas malucas de Avalon andaram colocando na sua cabeça, _Weasley_? – por um momento, o tom arrastado da época de escola retornou à voz de Draco, arrepiando os pêlos de Gina. Pela primeira vez, ela teve consciência das varinhas nas mãos. – Desde quando você dá ouvidos a elas?

- Você não vai me impedir, e sabe disso. – os olhos castanhos fixaram-se nos cinzentos. Ela suspirou, não gritando mais. – Vou lutar pelo que acredito ser o certo. Toda a minha vida me trouxe até aqui. E a sua o trouxe para esse momento também. - Ele bufou, encostando-se na porta e cruzando os braços, sem perder o contato visual com a ruiva. – Além disso, depois da resistência de hoje, eles recuarão. Não foi isso que meu pai disse?!

- Como está o braço? – ele apontou para a tipóia. Ela sorriu.

- Fizeram o possível no St. Mungus, mas ainda vai doer um ou dois dias. – ele aproximou-se, observando o ferimento na parte interna do braço, como se fosse uma costura vermelha em um tecido branco. – Não conseguiram fechá-lo.

- Talvez a Elfa consiga.

- Talvez... Draco, você acha que ela vai sofrer? Quero dizer, acha que devo conversar com ela sobre, você sabe, as visões?

- Não. Pelo menos não agora. Se bem que o Potter precisa ser alertado. O que aconteceu no bosque não pode ser ignorado. Seu pai está send...

- Meu pai colocou uma equipe para guardar a aldeia. – ela o interrompeu antes que ele começasse a lembrar a incompetência do Ministro.

- Ela vai sofrer se for capturada. – ele respondeu, inesperadamente. – _Ele_ não vai descansar até pegá-la.

- Mas ele já tem a espada. – ela franziu a testa. – Não consigo entender o que mais ele quer.

- Não me peça para explicar a mente _dele_, ruiva. – um meio sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele. – Eu apenas acredito no que você vê. E você a vê à beira de um abismo, o que significa que ela vai sofrer. Esse atraso nas decisões pode ser fatal, sobretudo para ela.

- Ainda não é definitivo. – ela balançou a cabeça, indo recostar-se na cama. – Por enquanto. – ela fechou os olhos, cansada. O loiro saiu, a cabeça trabalhando incessantemente.

Os ânimos não estavam melhores nas outras casas dos aurores. Depois do ataque brutal e da resistência incisiva, havia um silêncio. Ansiedade, frustração e medo eram sentimentos que brigavam dentro de cada bruxo. Era como o respiro final antes do mergulho definitivo; o instante antes do golpe fatal. As peças estavam todas dispostas, as cartas estavam na mesa. Era uma questão de tempo.

E tempo era uma medida muito imprecisa, pelo menos para quem estava no fio da navalha.


	21. Sinais

**Capítulo 19: Sinais**

Estava escuro, mas não interessava. Ele não precisava ver o corpo da mulher em seus braços. Os gemidos e o calor do hálito dela, além dos movimentos para encaixar seu corpo ao dele, lhe diziam que ela apreciava a interação. Muitas vezes ela o surpreendera daquela forma.

- Tanto tempo... – a voz dela partiu-se, sôfrega.

Ele não conseguia pensar com clareza. Abocanhou com apetite um mamilo...

- Papai!

"_Ah, não!"_

- Papai, acorda! – a garotinha pulava ao seu redor. – Já é tarde e todo mundo chegou. – ela beijou-o na bochecha, continuando a balançar a cama.

- Pelo Merlin da Bretanha, Elanor. – ele resmungou, abrindo os olhos para a penumbra do quarto. Parecia que tinha acabado de encostar no travesseiro. – Eu preciso dormir, filha... Me acorde daqui três horas, ok?

- Não, você tem que vir. – o rosto risonho e afogueado da menina entrou no seu campo de visão. – Só falta você.

_"Toda essa agitação..."_ – respirou fundo, passando as mãos no rosto e espreguiçando-se. - Você venceu, garot...

- Elanor... – a mulher apareceu na porta entreaberta. – Florzinha, deixe seu pai dormir. – ela sussurrava. – Elanor, não acord...

- Tudo bem, Elenna. – mesmo no escuro ele temia que ela visse seu rubor por causa do sonho. – Eu já vou descer... Vá com a sua mãe. – beijou a testa da menina.

- Não precisa vir agora, Harry. – era riso disfarçado que ele distinguia no tom de voz dela? – Na verdade, não chegaram todos ainda.

- Mas, mamãe...

- Elanor, seu pai chegou bem tarde. Ele precisa descansar.

- Me dê uma hora. – ele sorria da intimidade das duas. _"É como se ela não tivesse ficado fora."_

A meio-elfo assentiu, levando a filha.

Quando Harry desceu, quase três horas depois, percebeu o que Elanor quisera dizer com "todo mundo".

_"Essa família cresce em progressão geométrica!"_

Os gritos e barulhos dos meninos ecoavam pela escadaria. Na sala da frente, encontrou Hermione e Gina, que apoiava a pequena Lyra nas almofadas do sofá.

- Eles crescem rápido. – ele constatou quando a bebê segurou seus dedos, esforçando-se para ficar de pé.

- Elanor e Anna estão encantadas com Lyra e Gil-Celeb. – Hermione sorriu para o amigo sentado ao seu lado. – Você descansou? A reunião ontem não foi fácil. Rony e eu nem vimos as crianças.

- Draco chegou quase de manhã. – Gina informou, tentando segurar Lyra, que tentava corajosamente ir para o chão. – Resmungou que talvez viesse mais tarde.

- Quem sabe eu não consigo dormir depois?! – Harry sorriu, bocejando exageradamente. – Onde estão os outros?

Na cozinha, Sirius, Remo, Fabian e Gui discutiam animadamente os lances da última rodada do campeonato europeu de quadribol enquanto devoravam um enorme pudim de rui barbo. Harry juntou-se a eles até empanturrar-se. Foi então que os sons dos jardins o atraíram.

"_Só podia mesmo ser idéia dela."_ – debaixo do grande e ancestral carvalho fora montado um palco, onde marionetes encenavam uma batalha. Havia guerreiros com espadas flamejantes, princesas élficas, dragões, trolls, humanos altos em armaduras reluzentes e anões com machados furiosos. As crianças riam porque acabavam de aparecer criaturinhas pouco maiores que Lian, o mais alto do grupo, com enormes pés peludos.

- Mestres hobbits! – exclamou o boneco com chapéu pontudo, que Harry identificou como um dos bruxos da historia. – Não podíamos continuar sem os senhores.

O dia estava nublado e silencioso. O vento sacudia levemente as folhas das árvores. Assim que ele começou a caminhar para o grupo, os olhos satisfeitos de Elanor o saudaram. Ela acomodara-se no colo da mãe e sua mãozinha fez sinal para o pai se aproximar. Percebeu o cesto de Gil flutuando ao lado de Elenna, descobrindo-o atento à movimentação da peça, batendo as mãozinhas gorduchas.

- Senta com a gente, tio Harry! – Ewan exclamou de seu lugar, fazendo todas as cabeças virarem-se para o homem. Morgana, Gawen, Tuor, Anna, Lian e Gui Júnior gritaram uma saudação antes de voltarem a atenção para o teatro. Harry viu a velha caixa musical de Elenna à frente do palco, criando a trilha sonora. Ela sentara-se atrás da platéia, os cabelos negros soltos com inúmeras tranças finas de tecido prateado. Vestia o vestido azul de mangas longas e sem costura que trouxera de Valinor.

"_Super-produção... será que ela sabe realmente do sonho...?!"_ – um sorriso malicioso começou a surgir em seus lábios. Sentia-se tranqüilo e despreocupado, cercado dos amigos. Há tempos não vinham tantos à sua casa para um dia descontraído como esse. Apesar de toda a tensão.

"_É como um sopro de ar fresco."_ – pensava, ao sentar pesadamente ao lado delas com o bebê no colo.

A meio-elfo mantinha-se concentrada no teatro, mas Harry viu seus olhos deslocaram-se para olhá-lo e sorrir para ele.

Eram histórias que ele conhecia dos livros e conversas de Elenna, sobre a luta de Elfos e Homens contra o Senhor do Escuro, quando o mundo era jovem.

- As montanhas, as árvores e as plantas eram recém-criadas. As terras tinham um contorno diferente e podíamos navegar para as Terras Imortais simplesmente navegando para o Oeste. – enunciara o bruxo de vestes cinzas, movendo o cajado para que surgissem paisagens do que ele falava. As crianças tinham expressões de assombro e fascinação.

"_Eles nunca haviam presenciado as exibições dela."_

A ação desenrolava-se diante deles e até mesmo Harry ficou impressionado com os duelos, corridas, perseguições, beijos e emboscadas. Por fim, o elenco reuniu-se no palco de madeira e três bonecos tomaram a palavra. Eles levavam placas luminosas onde se liam seus nomes.

- ... e assim, terminam as aventuras de nossos heróis e heroínas! – falou "Taliesin", vestido com a túnica branca dos druidas.

- Mas não é o final da grande aventura da Vida! – garantiu o de vestes púrpuras, "Alvus".

- Obrigado pela paciência! – disse o cinzento "Gandalf", antes de curvar-se para o público, arrancando aplausos entusiasmados.

Uma avalanche de pés e pernas passou trovejando pelos dois adultos. Elanor esperou poucos segundos antes de segui-los.

- Ele mal pode esperar para se juntar aos outros. – Harry estava com dificuldades em manter o bebê no lugar.

Elenna não respondeu. Respirava profunda e pausadamente.

"_Ainda preciso de um minuto."_ – ele ouviu a voz suave dela em sua cabeça. Os atores-marionetes, as cortinas, o tablado, aos poucos esmaeceram, sumindo na bruma que pairava no bosque nos fundos da propriedade. A caixa musical silenciou, guardando-se na sacola de couro.

- Você me ajuda a levantar? – o toque em seu ombro tirou-o da contemplação. – Esqueci que não posso fazer estripulias. – ela desculpou-se com um sorriso cansado.

- Claro. – Harry colocou Gil no cesto, levantou-se e pegou as mãos que Elenna estendia, amparando-a pela cintura. – Eu devia brigar com você. – seus dedos resvalando no cinto de folhas lavradas em prata que pendia frouxo nos quadris da mulher.

- As crianças gostaram... – a respiração dela falhava, fazendo-o apertar o abraço. – O lanche está quase pronto...

- Você precisa descansar, Elenna. – o perfume dela embriagava seus sentidos. – Posso carregá-la no colo. – sugeriu, ao sentir os passos dela incertos. O cesto de Gil seguia-os. _"Está tão frágil... Eu poderia quebrá-la com uma mão..."_ – Pedirei que voltem outro dia.

- Ainda não... Hoje é um dia tão especial... Todos reunidos novamente...

Mas ela não conseguia caminhar, de modo que Harry guiou-a para o banco ao lado da entrada da cozinha. Ela apoiou o corpo no dele, observando a correria dos garotos na grama. O braço dele continuava envolvendo-a enquanto ele vigiava as lágrimas que desciam silenciosas dos olhos cinzentos da mulher.

- Todos os dias que passei longe... não havia um momento em que não imaginasse essa ocasião... e que não afastasse o pensamento, porque me parecia impossível... – ela fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no peito de Harry.

Harry concentrava-se nas necessidades de Elenna. Sentia os músculos dela relaxando à medida que sua consciência acalmava-se, confiando na segurança que ele lhe proporcionava. Um vento frio a fez estremecer e aconchegar-se mais a ele. Harry engoliu em seco.

"_Não posso me aproveitar... nem mesmo sei se devo... ela tem mantido distância..."_

- Há mais entre nós do que algumas desculpas. – ela dissera, empurrando-o com firmeza.

"_Parece que são todos os oceanos e continentes do mundo... e lá se vão cinco meses..."_

Elenna mantivera-se bem escondida, preferindo ficar com os filhos em casa. Se Harry comentava qualquer informação sobre Lúcio Malfoy, ela pedia para não saber. O bruxo entendia a posição dela.

"_Quer recuperar o tempo perdido... e é óbvio que não está recuperada da gravidez..."_

E ela não queria ouvir nada sobre médicos.

- Jasmin é uma das melhores. – ele argumentara, ao ampará-la por pouco de uma queda na escada. – Ela cuidou muito bem de Gina, não cuidou?

- Você sabe o que eu preciso para recompor minhas energias. – ela retrucara num fiapo de voz.

- Então, por que você não me deixa cuidar de você? Por que não me deixa chegar perto, tocar em você? – aí ela viera com a conversa sobre obstáculos.

"_Bem, há um que fica evidente a cada dia..."_ – ele pensou com amargor na ex-namorada. Era um sentimento contraditório, saber que teria um filho e ficar angustiado com isso, embora, depois da primeira discussão, Elenna não tocasse mais no assunto. Limitava-se a permitir que Cindy fosse e viesse na casa, fingindo não saber das exigências e responsabilidades que ela jogava sobre os ombros dele.

Em meio às estratégias de guerra, às decisões de comando, ao treinamento exaustivo com as espadas mágicas, às audiências sobre paternidade e pensão, era confortante saber que Elenna estava de volta. Elanor estava esplendorosa, Gil desenvolvia-se plenamente; ele sentia os feitiços protetores lançados desde o ponto da Chave de Portal até o sobrado e a harmonia na casa inteira.

- Harry... – ela murmurou, agarrando a gola da camiseta dele. – Harry, por favor... – estava sufocando.

- Eu estou aqui... está tudo bem... – ele abraçava-a forte, assustado com as visões dos sonhos dela. – Ninguém vai machucar você.

- Harry... não... por favor... não...

- Elenna, não vou deixar ninguém encostar em você... calma, minha querida.

- Eu não agüento... – ela estava em transe. Choramingava baixinho, forçando seu corpo contra o dele. - Por favor, pare... – ele não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la. Ela começou a tremer e a tossir. Não conseguia respirar.

- Harry, o lanch... – Gina apareceu na porta da cozinha. O sorriso sumiu do rosto dela ao ver a cena. – O que está havendo? – correu para eles, tentando segurar as mãos da mulher. – Elenna... Elenna... – ela tocou a testa da amiga. Imediatamente foi atirada para trás com o choque que levou.

- Gina, você está bem? – Harry esforçava-se para não deixar Elenna cair. – Não sei...

- Não... pare... – a meio-elfo falava entre os soluços, o rosto retorcido de dor. Gina levantou-se e insistiu em tocá-la. – Você não... vai conseguir... nada... não há mais nada... – Elenna estava perdendo os sentidos. Harry sentia os músculos do corpo inteiro dela tensos.

- Parece uma _Cruciatus_. – Gina disse, tentando dissipar as imagens de sangue e tortura que surgiram assim que tocou na amiga. – Ela está tendo as reações, mas não sei como... – olhou ao redor. – Elenna... Elenna... você está sonhando. – seus dedos tocaram novamente a testa da mulher. Ela urrou de dor, chamando a atenção das crianças. Harry viu Elanor correndo para eles.

Quem estava na cozinha saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo, formando uma roda em torno dos três.

- Saiam da minha frente. – Draco acabara de chegar quando Elenna gritara. Estreitou os lábios, trocando um olhar de reconhecimento com a esposa. – Vamos tirá-la daqui. – tentou encostar nela, mas foi arremessado longe. – Merda!

- Ela está reagindo. – Gina explicou. – É o que faria se um inimigo conseguisse se aproximar.

- Mamãe... – Elanor sussurrou, os olhos verdes arregalados. Ela encostou-se nas pernas do padrinho. Rony tomou-a nos braços.

- Tire-a daqui. – Harry pediu. De repente, Elenna estremeceu violentamente e desfaleceu em seus braços. Estava pálida, um suor frio colava a roupa ao corpo magro, a respiração em solavancos. – Pelo Merlin! - Tomou-a nos braços, levando-a para o quarto.

**OUTRACENAOUTRACENAOUTRACENA**

- O que estamos esperando? – os olhos verdes soltavam faíscas, embora o rosto dele estivesse macilento e com olheiras profundas.

- Entendo o que você está passando, Harry...

- Não, não entende, Lupin. – Timoth interrompeu-o. – Ela teve uma premonição.

- Isso não sabemos, Tim. – Remo manteve a voz calma, consciente do estado dos nervos dos dois homens andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Virgínia disse. – ele buscou a ruiva pelo cômodo. Ela assentiu do seu lugar, perto da janela.

- Acredito que as visões que tive têm a ver com isso. O destino dela está cada vez mais próximo.

- Não vou mais ficar aqui sentado, esperando o _destino_. – Harry encaminhou-se para a porta, sendo impedido de sair por Sirius.

- Você já fez muita coisa impensada, Harry. – o bruxo recebeu um olhar magoado do afilhado.

- Não preciso dos seus comentários para saber que a culpa é minha, obrigado.

- O que temos que fazer é descobrir logo o esconderijo dos malditos. – Draco insistia na mesma frase desde que se trancaram no Escritório Virtual da casa dos Potter. – Essa enrolação não leva a nada. – ele desprezava essas reuniões. Demoravam demais, além de acreditar que tudo se decidia realmente no campo de batalha.

- Ah, então é só isso? – Ângela perguntou, irônica. – Por que não pensamos nisso antes, Malfoy?

- Vá se danar! – Gina segurou-o quando ele partiu para cima da auror.

Estavam todos com os nervos à flor da pele. As investigações tinham avançado bastante, estavam a um passo de conseguir a localização exata do esconderijo dos neo-Comensais, mas o espetáculo que assistiram ainda a pouco os fazia agir irracionalmente.

- Mestre Harry Potter. – a voz fina de Dobby foi ouvida antes das orelhas e o nariz aparecerem na fresta da porta. Todos o olharam e ele baixou os olhos. – De... de... de... desculpe, mestre Potter, senhor... a Srta. Parker-Winter está lá embaixo, senhor.

- Não faltava mais nada! – Draco exclamou depois de uma gargalhada seca. – Nem a sua casa você controla, Potter.

- Você disse que eu não posso recebê-la? – o dono da casa preferiu ignorar os comentários do loiro. Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando.

- Ela não deixou Dobby fechar a porta, senhor. Dobby tentou, mas ela conseguiu entrar, senhor.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos e o rosto.

- Ela ainda pode entrar aqui, Harry? – Ângela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Não. Ela vem pela lareira de alguém da aldeia... uma amiga, eu acho. – ele deu de ombros. – Ainda não consigo fazer a casa ficar invisível para ela. Não enquanto ela estiver com meu filho... – ele corou, olhando instintivamente para Timoth.

- Ela pode trazer alguém aqui? – Remo também não gostou da informação.

- Não. Mesmo se ela disser o endereço, a pessoa não conseguiria ver ou entrar, a menos que seguisse um dos moradores.

- Ela está subindo a escada, senhor. – Dobby avisou.

- Se ela vier aqui, não sairá mais. Ou pode importunar Elenna. – Harry pediu licença.

Encontrou Cindy subindo as escadas, tentando equilibrar a enorme barriga.

- Vamos conversar lá embaixo. – Harry não a deixou prosseguir. Ela assentiu, visivelmente aliviada por não precisar galgar outro degrau.

- Não vejo a hora disso acabar. – ela resmungou ao se sentar numa poltrona.

- Direto ao assunto. – o bruxo permaneceu de pé. – Tenho mais o que fazer.

- É assim que você insiste em tratar a mãe do seu filho? – ela retrucou. – Do _verdadeiro_ filho, quero dizer. – ele permaneceu encarando-a. Esperou que ela terminasse de tentar enfurecê-lo. Não ia dar a ela a chance.

- O que você quer? – ele enfatizou cada palavra.

- Nada em especial. – ela sorriu, acariciando a barriga. – Passei para saber como você está; como vocês estão.

- Tínhamos acertado que só nos veríamos no parto. – ele encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Já disse como estou feliz em ter um filho seu, querido? – ele desviou-se quando ela tentou tocar-lhe o braço. Ela sorriu. – Nossa, isso tudo é medo?

- Me avise. – ele disse a título de despedida. – E não volte mais. – resmungou, antes de bater a porta.

- Harry, chegamos a um acordo. – Sirius vinha à frente do grupo. – Intensificaremos as buscas, as equipes estarão todas em alerta.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – ele adiantou-se, parando-os na lareira.

- Fique com Elenna. – Timoth disse. – Hermione e Jasmin a medicaram. – apontou para as duas, que fechavam a fila para usar o Pó de Flú.

- Ela vai dormir muito agora. – Jasmin informou. – Deixei uma poção, caso ela se sinta muito fraca quando acordar. Dei um calmante para Elanor também.

- As duas vão precisar muito de você, Harry. – Hermione abraçou-o. – É melhor irmos agora, para vocês descansarem.

- Se precisar, já sabe. – Sirius abraçou-o forte.

Um a um, eles desapareceram nas chamas da lareira. Harry ficou muito tempo olhando as cinzas antes de subir as escadas, tomar uma dose cavalar de poção relaxante, atirar-se na cama e dormir.

**N/A: **Depois de uma longa temporada distante, cá estou novamente. E postando logo três capítulos!

Espero que me perdoem por essa demora (mais uma... rs!). Esses capítulos são fundamentais para entender a relação que se construirá depois entre o Harry e a Elenna. Ainda não é o encontro ideal entre os dois, mas algumas coisas ainda precisam ser acertadas entre eles antes de serem novamente um casal (Sorry, Paty... estamos quase chegando lá. Vc não vai se arrepender por esperar. :-) ).

Bem, reviews, sempre, please!

**Próximo capítulo:**

_A espada cortava o ar, assobiando nos movimentos rápidos do braço de Harry. As serpentes azuis de Avalon, tatuadas nos pulsos, pareciam uma extensão da lâmina que emitia um brilho frio à luz do dia. Os olhos verdes piscavam para afastar o ardor do suor salgado que caia das pontas dos cabelos. O cheiro de terra molhada penetrava em seus sentidos, misturado ao de grama pisada. Suas botas estavam enlameadas e não ofereciam nenhum calor à pele, assim como a calça colada ao corpo pela umidade da névoa e do suor._


	22. Nada é o que parece

**Capítulo 20: Nada é o que parece**

_A mulher corria pelo caminho deserto. Sua respiração era ruidosa, mas ela não se importava. Os joelhos doíam pelas quedas nas pedras da estrada. Os pés sangravam, lascados nas mesmas pedras._

_Apenas a lua cheia mostrava o trecho seguinte. Ela podia ouvi-los, satisfeitos. Sentia que eles a pegariam a qualquer momento. Não havia onde se esconder. Acreditava que as batidas de seu coração os guiavam até ela. As mãos latejavam com os ossos quebrados. Um dos olhos estava fechado e o vento frio ardia ao encostar nos hematomas do rosto e braços._

_Cada passo era um suplício._

_Então, o vento tornou-se mais forte e ela soube, antes de ver, que o precipício estava perto. Parou quando o passo seguinte seria para o infinito e virou para encarar seus algozes._

_Eles estavam em seus calcanhares, como cães. Os olhos injetados de vermelho brilhavam na escuridão._

_Não havia saída._

Gina sentou-se na cama, sem conseguir respirar. Seu coração estava acelerado como se ela estivesse correndo dos olhos vermelhos.

_"Ainda bem que ele não está..."_ – já fazia meia hora que Draco saíra.

O copo d'água tremia tanto em sua mão que ela mal conseguiu engolir o líquido. Recostou-se, tentando controlar as reações de seu corpo à visão assustadora que tivera.

_"Preciso avisá-la. Não posso mais esperar."_ – pensou, ao jogar o Pó de Flu na lareira. Em instantes, estava de pé na sala silenciosa e escura do sobrado. A camisola arrastava no chão de madeira enquanto ela subia as escadas, lembrando-se em qual quarto Elenna fora colocada na tarde anterior.

- Elenna... – chamou, erguendo a varinha para iluminar o aposento. Distinguiu os cabelos negros da meio-elfo sobre o travesseiro. – Elenna... – aproximou-se ao notar movimento.

- Gina?! – a mulher franziu a testa, sentando-se e piscando os olhos. A ruiva mordeu os lábios. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpe vir assim, no meio da noite. – Elenna acendeu a vela do castiçal ao lado com um comando verbal. – Mas é importante.

- Tudo bem. – Elenna murmurou, indicando que ela sentasse na beirada da cama.

_"Ela ainda não se recuperou... E se eu piorar a saúde dela?"_

_"Não se preocupe. Diga o que tem a dizer."_

- Pensei que você tinha parado com essa mania de ler os pensamentos alheios. – a ruiva exibiu um meio sorriso.

- Não quando são sobre mim, minha cara. – a morena retrucou, soando divertida. Gina suspirou fundo.

- Elenna, preciso alertá-la. Desde que a idéia de resgatá-la surgiu, e mesmo antes, eu tenho visões... Visões com você. – Elenna assentiu, indicando que ela continuasse. – Nunca entendi muito bem porque você não podaria voltar de Valinor. Sempre acreditei que era uma punição, ou algo assim. Mas acho que não é. Acho que eles sabiam o que poderia acontecer se você permanecesse aqui.

- Uma vez, a Senhora Galadriel disse que eu tinha me libertado do sofrimento. – a meio-lefo comentou, com um sorriso amargo.

- Desde que vi Gil, soube que você voltaria. E meu coração temeu por você. – Gina tomou a mão da amiga. – Todos podemos ver o que você tem enfrentado para estar aqui.

- O que _você_ vê?

- Eles não vão descansar enquanto não pegá-la. – a bruxa estudou a expressão cansada da mulher a sua frente. – Lucio Malfoy está perseguindo você e a sua família.

- Me conte as suas visões.

- São terríveis!... Tortura, dor, quedas de penhascos, perseguições terminando em nada... Lutas infrutíferas. – ela engoliu em seco, os olhos arregalados com as lembranças. Sentia o formigamento na têmpora indicando que Elenna ligava-se a ela. – Muita dor para nada. Eu disse a Harry e Timoth, contei a eles, mas não quiseram me ouvir!

- Calma, Virgínia. – a voz de Elenna parecia mais cansada do que nunca. O rosto estava branco como cera. – Esses acontecimentos não estão decididos... – apertou a mão da ruiva. – Lamento que seja você a mensageira.

- Devia ter insistido... feito algo mais para impedi-la de voltar! – as lágrimas turvavam-lhe a visão.

- E não conseguiria... O que você me traz me ajuda a tomar decisões e nenhuma inclui fugir.

As duas se abraçaram por um longo tempo. Os soluços de Gina diminuíram e, por fim, cessaram.

- Eu preciso voltar. – ela afirmou, separando-se da amiga.

- Vá para junto de sua família. – Elenna sorriu. – Não se preocupe comigo. Preocupe-se com você. Não vi apenas as visões sobre mim.

- Todos acabamos correndo riscos.

- Exatamente.

- Desculpe mais uma vez...

- Obrigada por ter vindo, minha amiga. Significou muito para mim.

Assim que chegou em casa, Gina dormiu pesado. Quando Draco a acordou e ela contou-lhe a visita, ele estranhou porque não saira a noite inteira e tinha certeza que ela também não.

**OUTRACENAOUTRACENAOUTRACENA**

A espada cortava o ar, assobiando nos movimentos rápidos do braço de Harry. As serpentes azuis de Avalon, tatuadas nos pulsos, pareciam uma extensão da lâmina que emitia um brilho frio à luz do dia. Os olhos verdes piscavam para afastar o ardor do suor salgado que caia das pontas dos cabelos. O cheiro de terra molhada penetrava em seus sentidos, misturado ao de grama pisada. Suas botas estavam enlameadas e não ofereciam nenhum calor à pele, assim como a calça colada ao corpo pela umidade da névoa e do suor.

Os pulmões já doíam do esforço de respirar. Ele estava ali havia horas. Impusera-se a disciplina do treinamento de aurores desde que ficara à cabeceira de Elenna. A lembrança da palidez mortiça nos lábios dela, os grandes círculos pretos ao redor dos olhos cinzentos, o feria mais do que a dor em todos os músculos que sentia agora.

Os pés moviam-se com precisão, auxiliando no balé que ele executava para aparar e contratacar as investidas do espadachim. Seus ombros e torso nus brilhavam de suor com o exercício. O rosto estava fechado em concentração. Andúril era leve, mas letal. E Carlinhos Weasley lhe ensinara a conjurar um oponente mágico, que não se importasse em ser atravessado e cutucado.

- É só isso que você tem a mostrar, _sir_?! – perguntou com ironia a figura cinza-escuro, ao desviar de uma estocada. Harry sorriu, girando inesperadamente o pulso, fazendo a espada subir e cortar a carne-sombra na coxa esquerda. Houve um grito agudo quando as gotas de sombra começaram a cair no gramado.

- Você se rende? – o bruxo perguntou. A resposta foi uma sucessão de investidas que o deixou de costas no chão, com a espada inimiga fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço.

Sem que o adversário percebesse, ele sacou a adaga que levava no cano da bota, bateu na lâmina da espada e cortou a mão que o ameaçava. A figura caiu no chão, desaparecendo em seguida. Harry levantou-se, limpando tiras de carne-sombra do peito e respirando em grandes golfadas.

Olhou para o sol, que finalmente conseguia aparecer por entre as nuvens. O bosque fazia contraste entre o verde escuro e o azul esmaecido do céu de outono. Mesmo com o vento frio, ele estava completamente encharcado de suor. Guardou Andúril na bainha repleta de algaravias de Avalon, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados.

_"Esse ano vai nevar..."_ – constatou, analisando a atmosfera. Sorriu ao lembrar dos bonecos de neve enfeitiçados que fizera para Elanor no último ano. –_ "Elenna poderia tentar o feitiço do teto encantado, como em Hogwarts. Teríamos neve em casa sem sujeira."_ – sorriu, caminhando devagar para o sobrado, apanhando a camisa que jogara no chão perto da entrada da cozinha. Contemplou longamente os arredores, percebendo a presença sutil dos aurores que o Ministério mantinha 24 horas para a segurança deles._ "Será que foi errado?... Exigir que ela viesse?... Mas, Gil..."_

Ao abrir a porta, o ar aquecido tocou sua pele, fazendo-o se arrepiar e relaxar. O cheiro do chocolate quente recendia por todo o cômodo. Elanor estava sentada com uma caneca fumegante. Sorriu por baixo de um bigode de chocolate, abaixando a vista para continuar acompanhando a leitura que a mãe fazia de _Para gostar de ler e treinar com a varinha_.

- E então, a bruxa tocou a testa do jovem Tristan com a varinha e ZAZ, ele virou um ratinho de grandes olhos pretos. – Elenna criava sobre o livro a cena que descrevia. Imitando uma voz bem mais velha, ela fez a bruxa pegar o rato do chão e colocá-lo dentro de uma gaiola na carroça. - Agora, disse ela, você vai viajar sem ocupar espaço!

Gil-Celeb observava tudo do colo da mãe, tão absorto quanto a irmã. O barulho do cinto da espada batendo na mesa de madeira chamou sua atenção e ele estendeu os bracinhos para o pai.

- Dada!! Papá!

Harry vestiu a camisa e apanhou o garotinho, perfeita cópia em miniatura do adulto até o último fio de cabelo rebelde. Dobby trouxe-lhe uma bem-vinda dose fumegante de chocolate misturada com hidromel. Sentou-se ao lado de Elenna. As velas que flutuavam junto aos caibros do teto acentuavam suas olheiras, mas os olhos dela sorriram ao vê-lo.

- Você está gelado! – ela exclamou, perdendo a concentração e deixando as imagens desaparecerem. – Vai acabar ficando doente desse jeito! – ralhou enquanto transferia o longo xale de seus ombros para os do bruxo.

- Já estive em ambientes piores. – ele retrucou, satisfeito com o cuidado dela e endireitando o xale.

- Mamãe, Gil e eu vamos nos arrumar. – Elanor ajudou o irmão a se equilibrar e guiou-o para dentro da casa. – Você ainda não decidiu se quer levar sua vassoura e nem se vai deixar Lyra ficar com seu pufoso. – eles a ouviram dizer nas escadas.

Harry bebeu um gole generoso do chocolate, que aos poucos foi aquecendo suas entranhas. Um gemido de puro prazer saiu de sua garganta e ele se recostou confortavelmente na cadeira, fechando os olhos. Os pêlos de seu antebraço arrepiaram-se com o toque suave dos dedos de Elenna.

- Vou ajudá-los. – a meio-elfo avisou. Ele assentiu, ainda de olhos fechados.

De longe, muito longe, chegavam as vozes dos três, conversando animados ao mesmo tempo que andavam à procura dos pertences que levariam. Depois das horas de exercício intenso, os murmúrios funcionaram como uma canção de ninar. A consciência resvalou e cedeu lugar ao vazio. As serpentes pareciam esquentar seus pulsos, fazendo cócegas ao se movimentarem.

Ele notou o ponto luminoso logo abaixo da sua cintura. Embora estivesse à grande distância, ele sentia que precisava desesperadamente alcançá-lo. Mergulhou na imensidão escura. Não era mais um ponto, mas uma cena inteira que se abria. Era como ver as lembranças de alguém na Penseira.

"_Não, não é."_ – ele se corrigiu. – _"É como enxergar pelos olhos de outra pessoa."_

O vento morno tocava seu rosto e seus cabelos, fazendo-os ondularem. A árvore sob a qual se encontrava não era de nenhuma espécie que conhecesse. Parecia ter vários metros de uma copa frondosa e igualmente soberba. Se pensasse bem, veria que era a maior que já vira, se as outras ao redor não fossem parecidas. Seu caule prateado pulsava, vivo, ao toque de sua mão. Mas ela estava absorvida na outra mão, pousada sobre o ventre cada dia mais volumoso.

_"Elenna"_ – a voz dele soprou ao vento e ela levantou os olhos, esperando vê-lo. – _"Estou aqui. Agora. Com você."_ – calou-se ao sentir as lágrimas quentes descendo pelas faces.

- Eles já foram. – ele pulou na cadeira, assustando os elfos domésticos. Mirou Elenna como se não a visse, inspecionando seu abdômen em busca da gravidez que não estava mais lá. – O que foi, Potter? Meu vestido está sujo ou algo assim? – ele engoliu em seco e ela se preocupou realmente, franzindo o cenho. – Você viu alguma coisa.

- Não. – a voz dele saiu um tanto esganiçada. Pigarreou. – Você queria passear pela aldeia, não é isso?

**OUTRACENAOUTRACENAOUTRACENA**

A correria das crianças já deveria passar despercebida para ele.

_"Afinal, eles têm filhos como coelhos."_

Se bem que não eram tempos comuns. Fora bastante difícil conseguir trazer todas para um dia na casa do _vovô_ Weasley. Dois destacamentos inteiros de aurores passaram a manhã lançando todos os feitiços de proteção e ocultação.

_"Trunfos que ele adoraria ter. Lyra e os pequenos Weasley e Potter."_

Porém, ele não pôde deixar de notar os sobressaltos de Gina sempre que uma delas gritava mais alto no jardim. Ela não se afastava muito da janela da cozinha, de onde poderia vê-los.

- Lyra não solta a mão de Gil. – ela comentou, sentando-se novamente em frente ao marido. – Não sei quem apóia quem ali.

Os lábios de Draco torceram-se num meio sorriso.

- Gina, querida, está muito frio lá fora. – a Sra. Weasley retornou, trazendo um cesto de roupa suja.

- Deixe-os lá mais um pouco, Molly. – o Sr. Weasley emergiu por um momento da leitura do jornal. - Eles quase não têm saído de casa.

- O almoço está quase pronto, senhora.

Logo, a trupe conversava alegremente ao redor da mesa escovada, bebendo suco de abóbora e planejando as brincadeiras para a tarde.

- Nada de vôos em vassouras, Elanor.

- Ah, tio Draco... Só um pouquinho... Não vamos voar alto.

- Não adianta sorrir para mim, mocinha. – ele olhou sério, passando a travessa de purê de batata para a sogra. – Não podemos facilitar, não é mesmo?

- Ma... – Elanor foi impedida de continuar pela entrada tempestuosa de Dobby. Ele acabara de surgir ao lado do cotovelo do Ministro da Magia, seus olhos arregalados como dois pires.

**OUTRACENAOUTRACENAOUTRACENA**

A aldeia estava silenciosa ao meio-dia, os moradores recolhidos pelo frio e a fome. Os dois caminhavam vagarosamente pelas ruas desertas. Harry sentia o contentamento de Elenna como se fosse seu próprio sentimento. Os passos da meio-elfo eram leves e o brilho nos lábios o fazia ter certeza de que tinha acertado daquela vez.

_"Se ela não saísse um pouco, provavelmente ia definhar mais ainda."_

Precisara pedir permissão a todos os habitantes para lançar, por um dia, os feitiços que usava em casa, tornando todo o perímetro do povoado invisível.

_"Valeu cada olhar atravessado."_

- Aquela casa não estava aqui da última vez – ela apontou para a casinha em estilho bávaro que surgiu depois de uma curva. – Parece uma casa de bonecas!

- São os Sinclair. Mudaram-se há menos de dois anos, eu acho. – ela avançou até um dos bancos da pequena praça, onde algumas crianças brincavam. Harry deixou-a seguir na frente, as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, seguindo os movimentos de Elenna, tranqüilo com o plano bem sucedido. Ela indicou o lugar ao seu lado no banco.

- Quase nada mudou. – ela deixou-o segurar sua mão.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Você já perguntou. – ela riu para as duas meninas que se revesavam no balanço. - Pode fazer outra agora.

- Quando você estava em Valinor... bem, quando você estava... – ele não sabia por onde começar. – O que eu quero dizer é que... – respirou fundo. – Hoje eu tive a sensação de que via você lá. Quer dizer, eu via através dos seus olhos. – parou quando os dedos dela apertaram os seus.

- Sim, aconteceu. – ela ainda não olhava para ele. – Instantes antes do parto.

- Então...

- Você foi ao nosso encontro. – os olhos dela ficaram rasos d'água, a voz, entretanto, continuou firme. – Embora, para você só tenha acontecido agora. O bebê já não se mexia há dias, não ia demorar. Naquela manhã, eu saíra para caminhar pela floresta e minha pele estava estranhamente sensível, como se eu sentisse cada suspiro de vida no ar. E, então... você veio. – ela sorriu, voltando-se enfim para Harry. – As contrações vieram em seguida. Assim que Gil foi separado de mim, pareceu me levar com ele, e eu teria ido se não soubesse que ele precisava de mim.

Harry envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos, delicadamente trazendo-a para perto.

- Você não precisa fazer isso agora. - _"Pelo Merlin, que vontade de beijá-la!"_ – Posso? – seus braços apertaram-na, acomodando-a junto a ele. Uma das mãos pousou sobre o ventre plano. Seu corpo inteiro arrepiou-se quando ele começou a liberar, conscientemente, energia para ela. – Aproveite o dia de folga. – sussurrou-lhe nos cabelos negros. Houve um estremecimento e o corpo dela amoleceu.

O clima de inverno não tinha nada a ver com o frio na barriga que Harry sentia. Seus dedos trabalhavam vagarosos, acariciando muito levemente a pele de Elenna. Ao invés do cheiro da terra pisoteada do parquinho, seu nariz aspirava perfume de flores frescas. Uma corrente elétrica perpassava a ambos. Ela continuava olhando a brincadeira das crianças, mas ele viu as pupilas tomarem conta da íris cinzenta e os lábios entreabertos emitiam pequenos gemidos que apenas ele ouvia.

_"É como fazer amor."_ – a parte infinitesimal de seu cérebro que não estava dominada pelo festival de sensações conseguiu discernir os sintomas. A ponta fria do seu nariz tocou a carne muito sensível atrás da orelha dela e Elenna apertou com força a mão que continuava em seu abdômen.

- Nós agora somos um. – Harry murmurou. A distração não lhe deixou mais que o tempo de uma batida de coração para puxá-la para baixo. O feitiço passou a centímetros da cabeça dela. Ouviu as crianças correrem para as casas ao redor da praça.

_"Eles não podem ter descoberto... Como passaram pelos feitiços?"_

Outro e mais outro. Vinham de todos os lugares. Ele não conseguia se concentrar para descobrir com exatidão, os ecos dos encantamentos soando em seus ouvidos. Puxou Elenna pela mão, correndo pela rua de onde vieram. Ela o puxou de volta, fazendo-os parar na entrada da praça.

- Vamos embora! – ele gritou. Mas ela já colocava os anéis de _mithril_ na mão direita. Só então notou que ela emanava um intenso brilho prateado. Elenna ergueu o braço. Havia uma expressão feroz no rosto dela.

- _Revelio!_ – das sombras da casas, destacaram-se as sombras mais densas dos Neo-Comensais. Harry contou uma dúzia. – Como vocês se atrevem? – ela rugiu para os inimigos. Logo acima da cena, ele notou o pequeno ponto dourado no céu. Elfgold, que os estivera seguindo por todo o percurso, sobrevoou a praça e disparou para o sobrado.

Os dois ficaram de costas um para o outro, enquanto os bruxos encapuzados os cercavam. As pessoas, assustadas, fechavam com estrondo as janelas e portas. Eles riram.

- Vejo que ninguém quer salvar o corajoso auror e sua _esposa_. – falou o mais alto deles, o deboche fazendo os outros rirem.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou, recebendo mais risadas em resposta.

- Não, acho que não, Potter. – uma voz esganiçada de mulher respondeu. – Sabe, tenho a impressão que logo assistiremos a morte da sua _preciosa criatura_.

- Nos mate, então, Emily Ballstraf! – Elenna retrucou, entredentes. – Sabe que não pode, não é mesmo? Seus feitiços nunca conseguiram me atingir. – ela se encostava mais em Harry, apoiando-se nele para não cair. – Nem os seus nem os do seu _pai_.

- Cale essa boca imunda!! – a bruxa deu um passo para dentro do círculo, apontando a varinha para o peito da meio-elfo. – Como você se atreve a falar do meu pai com essa língua suja, sua criatura!! – faíscas saltaram da ponta da varinha. Elenna riu.

- Você ainda não aprendeu a não depender disso? – a mulher balançou a varinha e lançou o feitiço, que ricocheteou e atingiu um outro bruxo à esquerda. Ele bateu no muro do outro lado da praça. – E vejo que não teve aulas de oclumência. – Harry ouviu o leve tremor na voz de Elenna. – Ou não foi capaz de aprender.

Emily Ballstraf lançou uma série de feitiços.

- Bloqueada! Até aprender a manter a mente fechada! – Elenna a provocava, seu braço erguendo-se tão rápido a cada vez que só se via um lampejo branco no ar. Um dos companheiros da bruxa a fez parar.

- O mestre não a quer morta. – ele rosnou, empurrando-a de volta ao círculo. Avançou para Elenna, agarrando-a pelo braço. Harry girou nos calcanhares, socando o rosto encoberto. Sacou a varinha.

- _Estupefaça!_

O círculo se fechou sobre eles quando o bruxo caiu.

"_Não vão nos atacar. Estão com medo de avariar a encomenda."_

Pelo canto do olho, percebeu Elenna atenta.

"_Como nos velhos tempos."_ – ela transmitiu a ele, escolhendo um dos vultos como oponente. Ele fez o mesmo.

**OUTRACENAOUTRACENAOUTRACENA**

As luzes dos feitiços eram vistas à grande distância.

- Covardes! Todos eles! – Draco resmungou, esgueirando-se pelas ruas estreitas da cidadezinha medieval.

- Eles têm medo, Draco. – Gina disse, pacientemente.

- Isso eu sei, Weasley. – ele esquadrinhou os arredores, decidindo qual direção seguir. – Sabia que ia dar merda.

- Devia ter nos avisado, então, Malfoy!

- Quieta. – tinham chegado. Ele fez sinal para que os seis aurores que conseguira encontrar em casa entrassem pelas ruas laterais da praça. – São dez.

- Pela Deusa! – Gina exclamou, observando a movimentação mais adiante. – Eu havia me esquecido de como ela luta.

Enquanto Harry conseguia duelar com quatro oponentes, desviando-se dos feitiços, bloqueando e contra-atacando, Elenna girava rápida entre os seis que tentavam acertá-la. Ela era o alvo, isso era evidente. A barra de seu vestido fazia o ar assobiar e suas mãos aparavam dois feitiços de uma vez. Seus movimentos mal eram vistos em meio aos raios de feitiços e capas escuras. Ela parecia um pião brilhante, rodopiando na tentativa de manter os neo-comensais longe. E ela cantava.

- Eu esqueci qual sanguinária ela é. – Draco sorriu, ouvindo a melodia forte. Os pés dela pareciam marcar o compasso, como tambores abafados. – Ela está se divertindo imensamente.

- Divertimento ou não, eles não vão agüentar muito tempo.

- Tudo bem, ruiva. – acionou as moedas de comunicação e os aurores caíram sobre os neo-comensais. Uma flecha zuniu, atravessando a mão da varinha do maior deles. Gritos de feitiços e correria. Harry aproveitou a confusão e arrastou Elenna para longe.

Gina fez sinal para eles. Os dois encostaram-se na parede, arfando e suando. O sangue aflorava nas faces de Harry, mas Elenna estava pálida como um fantasma. Escorregou para o chão.

- Calma. – Gina fez sinal para Harry se afastar. Tirou do bolso das vestes um frasquinho com um liquido transparente, que despejou na boca da meio-elfo. Elenna tossiu para engolir. – _Miruor_. – explicou ao amigo, que olhava intrigado. – Timoth distribuiu entre nós, para o caso de precisarmos.

- Senhor. – Niellina apareceu com seus cabelos ruivos esvoaçando para todos os lados. – Capturamos três. – ela desviou os olhos de seu comandante para olhar Elenna. – Senhora. – cumprimentou com uma leve mesura. Elenna retribuiu, apoiando-se em Harry para ficar de pé.

- Você é a filha de Alaïs? – a meio-elfo perguntou, analisando o rosto fascinado que olhava para ela. Niellina assentiu.

- Alaïs e Galahad, senhora. – Harry reprimiu a vontade de rir. _"É a primeira vez que a vêem duelar."_

- Sim. Bem, mande lembranças minhas a eles, por favor.

- Senhora... – a jovem estava temerosa de se aproximar e olhou para Draco e Gina.

- Ela precisa de repouso. – Draco avisou, indicando o restante do grupo. Niellina teve dificuldades em desviar os olhos, mas obedeceu. – Agora, para o sobrado. Eu vou levá-los para a Sede da Federação.

- Vou com você, Malfoy. – Harry anunciou, entregando uma relutante Elenna aos cuidados de Gina. – Verei você logo mais.

**N/A: **Para quem não se lembra, _mithril_ é a prata verdadeira dos elfos e _miruor_ é uma bebida revigorante fabricada por eles. Já haviam aparecido em "De Vida e Destino".


	23. Todo o sentimento

**Capítulo 21:Todo o sentimento**

Harry despertou, mas não abriu os olhos. Alguém estava passando o dedo de leve pela cicatriz em forma de raio. Normalmente, as pessoas o incomodavam prestando atenção à marca, entretanto, o toque era quente e confortável. Então, lábios macios beijaram a cicatriz e esse gesto provocou-lhe arrepios. Depois, beijaram seus olhos, bochechas e nariz. Era Elenna.

**_Preciso não dormir_**

_**Até se consumar**_

_**O tempo**_

_**Da gente**_

- Você estava sonhando. – sussurrou ela na penumbra. – Está muito agitado. Ouvi do outro quarto.

- É tão bom ser acordado assim de novo. – ele sorriu.

- Tente dormir. – Elenna levantou e virou-se, sendo impedida pelo bruxo.

- Fique, por favor. Fique por nós. Nos dê uma chance.

**_Preciso conduzir_**

_**Um tempo de te amar**_

Elenna sentou-se na cama ao mesmo tempo que Harry. As batidas dos corações deles ressoavam nos ouvidos. Os olhos dela dançavam nervosos nas órbitas, sem desviar dos dele. Queria descobrir se ele estava apenas castigando-a ao tentá-la de forma tão cruel.

- Você precisa descansar, Harry. Voltou da Federação há poucas horas. – as palavras saíram indecisas. – E... e... você nem jantou...

O bruxo sorriu do receio da Elfa, aproximando seu rosto até as pontas dos narizes se tocarem. Ela tentou recuar, mas Harry passou uma mão por trás da cabeça dela e segurou-a firme.

Ele afundou a mão nos cabelos dela, enquanto aproximava sua boca para beijá-la. Elenna suspirou e entreabriu os lábios, apertando-os contra os de Harry. Um beijo profundo e desnorteante. A língua dele massageava a dela, sentindo a doçura de sua boca, bebendo as sensações que imaginava ter esquecido, buscando a textura macia e quente dos lábios dela. As mãos desceram para a cintura, puxando-a para si.

**_Te amando devagar_**

_**E urgentemente**_

_**Pretendo descobrir**_

_**No último momento**_

Elenna assanhava os cabelos rebeldes, envolvida pelo gosto dele. Pensou que jamais sentiria a ansiedade dos carinhos dele novamente, a certeza de estar no mundo para ele, e ele para ela. Deslizou os dedos pela nuca, as costas e o peito nus, querendo senti-lo colado a ela. Pressionou os lábios, aprofundando o beijo que já a deixava sem fôlego, correspondendo ao abraço dele, maravilhada pela excitação.

**_Um tempo que refaz o que desfez_**

_**Que recolhe todo o sentimento**_

_**E bota no corpo uma outra vez**_

Os dois redescobriam a cada toque o quanto se queriam, o quanto estavam carentes do amor um do outro. E reinventavam a alegria de estar juntos.

Os lábios de Harry desciam para a orelha e o pescoço de Elenna, enquanto ele murmurava palavras carinhosas, desejando amá-la como nunca antes. Ela corria os dedos pelo peito dele, deixando-o louco ao aventurar-se dentro da calça do pijama.

Uma mão entrou por baixo da camisola e acariciava as coxas dela, enquanto a outra roçava um seio por cima do tecido. Elenna afastou-se para tirar a peça e pôde adivinhar o sorriso do bruxo. Puxou-o de volta para o beijo, deixando que ele a deitasse e se estendesse ao seu lado.

**_Prometo te querer_**

_**Até o amor cair**_

_**Doente**_

_**Doente**_

Eles esqueceram qualquer acontecimento e qualquer mundo que não fosse aquele. Harry beijava os seios de Elenna, fazendo-a delirar. Tocavam-se urgentemente, querendo mostrar um ao outro o quanto amavam. A respiração ficava mais rápida, os corpos se confundiam numa maré irresistível. As mãos ágeis dela despiram-no do pijama, acariciando e estimulando cada parte do corpo dele.

Harry voltou à boca dela num beijo demorado e erótico, deixando uma mão passeando pelo quadril da elfa. Elenna riu, os lábios nos dele.

- Isso faz cócegas. – ela murmurou.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, o bruxo deslizou a mão por entre as pernas dela, provocando um estremecimento e fazendo-a arquejar. Beijou-lhe o pescoço enquanto ouvia os gemidos ronronantes da mulher.

- Elenna...? – ele sussurrou, meio chamando, meio pedindo, apertando seu corpo contra o dela.

Ela encarou-o e notou que os dois corpos brilhavam fracamente no quarto escuro.

- Meu amor. – ela murmurou, ofegante.

Elenna puxou-o, desejando o contato da pele dele, abrindo as pernas para acomodá-lo. Com cuidado, Harry soltou o peso do corpo sobre ela. Elenna agarrou-se a ele com força, contorcendo-se em êxtase, sentindo-o entrar dentro dela. Por um instante, os dois ficaram imóveis, mergulhados em imensidões verdes e cinzentas, maravilhados com o que sentiam. Ele era gentil e vagaroso, parando para beijá-la de modo apaixonado, movendo-se de novo apenas diante de sua urgência silenciosa. Ali eles eram uma só entidade em corpo e espírito. Até que, pouco depois dela ser inundada de prazer, ele emitiu um grunhido rouco e desabou exausto e estremecendo nos braços da mulher que amava.

**_Prefiro então partir_**

_**A tempo de poder**_

_**A gente se desvencilhar da gente**_

Elenna ajeitou-o, acariciando os cabelos negros úmidos de suor. Ouvia a respiração acelerada, as mãos quentes dele tocando-a levemente. Sentia suas costelas espremidas entre os dois corações que muito lentamente voltavam ao ritmo regular. Perdeu-se lembrando as inúmeras vezes que ficaram assim extenuados, entendendo-se em silêncio.

- Me dê mais um segundo. – a voz entorpecida de Harry pediu. Ela sorriu.

- Não está incomodando. – respondeu, sentindo beijos suaves em seu colo e ombro. Muito delicadamente, ele pressionou a cabeça contra a dela, os olhos fechados. Respirou fundo.

- Você está bem? – ele rolou para o lado.

- Eu não vou quebrar, sabe. – ela sorriu, fitando-o nos olhos. Ele soltou um riso rouco.

- Talvez não... – abraçou-a com força, o rosto contra os cabelos longos. – Mas talvez _eu_ possa quebrar.

Harry conjurou cobertores sobre eles, puxando-a pela cintura. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas dela, fazendo a curva dos quadris, como se estivessem reconhecendo o território do corpo dela. Os dedos de Elenna faziam o mesmo, os movimentos lentos, seu corpo agradecendo pelo calor que vinha dele.

- Como foi lá? – Elenna perguntou após o longo silêncio.

**_Depois de te perder_**

_**Te encontro, com certeza**_

- Eu devia ter previsto. – ele respondeu, cauteloso. Deitou-se de lado, olhando para ela. – Eles nos viram por causa do brilho prateado. Rompeu a teia de feitiços. - Elenna abriu e fechou a boca. – Eu faria tudo de novo, você não? – ele sorriu para ela. – Claro que teria mais uns duzentos aurores por perto. - a mão dele dirigiu-se para o pescoço, o polegar acariciando o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Os que estavam de guarda não foram páreo para eles. Estavam decididos a pegar você.

- Não se preocupe. – Elenna segurou o braço dele. – Vamos vencer.

- Até agora, não...

- Eu sou o de menos, Harry... Será que conseguiremos mantê-los longe do mundo trouxa?

- Assim você me anima mais, sabia? – ele disse, a voz preocupada.

- Eu tento. – ela sorriu. – Sabe do que senti falta? – ele puxou-a para perto, fazendo os narizes se tocarem. - Das nossas conversas depois de fazer amor.

**_Talvez no tempo da delicadeza_**

- Eu também. – o peito de Harry tremeu sob sua mão, no que ela tomou como uma risada. – Disso também. – corrigiu, roubando-lhe um beijo.

- Mas você tinha a Cindy. – Elenna comentou, sem demonstrar desapontamento.

- Cindy?... Para que lembrar dela agora?

- Ela morou, comeu, dormiu e sonhou com você, não foi?

**_Onde não diremos nada_**

_**Nada aconteceu**_

- Ela me fazia companhia sim... – ele falou com cautela, sem querer magoá-la. – Contudo, à noite, eu me virava e dormia. – ele pegou a mão de Elenna e colocou sobre o próprio peito, os olhos verdes escuros de tristeza. – Não sonhava com ela, não compartilhava. Era você que eu queria... que eu quero... que eu amo. – contornou de leve o rosto dela e sorriu.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, a voz sumida. Encostou os lábios nos dele antes de se acomodar na curva do corpo do bruxo e fechar os olhos.

**_Apenas seguirei, como encantado_**

_**Ao lado teu**_

**N/A: **Poucas pessoas cantaram o amor tão intensamente quanto Chico Buarque. A música é de uma delicadeza estonteante e surpreendente. Não acho que ele seja "antiquado", porque o amor não muda, porém, existem maneiras 'e' maneiras de falar dele. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Tomara que a espera tenha valido a pena, Paty!

Muito obrigada pelas mensagens carinhosas de todos!

E continuem lendo!!

:-)

**Todo o sentimento**

(Chico Buarque e Cristóvão Bastos)

_**Preciso não dormir**_

_**Até se consumar**_

_**O tempo**_

_**Da gente**_

_**Preciso conduzir**_

_**Um tempo de te amar**_

_**Te amando devagar**_

_**E urgentemente**_

_**Pretendo descobrir**_

_**No último momento**_

_**Um tempo que refaz o que desfez**_

_**Que recolhe todo o sentimento**_

_**E bota no corpo uma outra vez**_

_**Prometo te querer**_

_**Até o amor cair**_

_**Doente**_

_**Doente**_

_**Prefiro então partir**_

_**A tempo de poder**_

_**A gente se desvencilhar da gente**_

_**Depois de te perder**_

_**Te encontro, com certeza**_

_**Talvez no tempo da delicadeza**_

_**Onde não diremos nada**_

_**Nada aconteceu**_

_**Apenas seguirei, como encantado**_

_**Ao lado teu**_


	24. Preleções

**Capítulo 22: Preleções**

Se perguntassem a Elenna, ela diria que foi uma noite agitada. Talvez tivesse medo que ele desaparecesse caso ela dormisse. Talvez ele sentisse a mesma coisa. O fato é que eles ficaram entrelaçados, não acordados de todo, mas conscientes um do outro o suficiente para não dormir profundamente. Ela sentia cada minúscula contração dos músculos sob suas mãos, cada movimento da respiração dele, e sabia que ele a percebia da mesma forma.

Cochilando, eles se viravam e mudavam de posição, nunca deixando de se tocar, como num balé sonolento, aprendendo novamente a linguagem dos corpos. Em algum momento da madrugada, sem dizerem uma palavra, se viraram um para o outro e fizeram amor com uma ternura silenciosa que os deixou em estado de completo abandono, apenas com os segredos um do outro.

Conforme o quarto começava sua mudança de noite para dia, Harry puxou-a para ele, envolvendo-a com seu corpo como uma concha. Ele murmurava pequenas palavras de carinho em seu ouvido, a respiração quente em sua nuca. Quando estavam quase adormecendo, ela sentiu o braço de Harry em volta da cintura e o hálito morno em seu pescoço quando ele afastou-lhe os cabelos.

- Isso nunca pára? – a voz dele soou rouca, os lábios roçando o tecido sensível atrás da orelha. – O desejo de ter você? – sentiu seu seio tenso na palma dele. – Mesmo quando acabo de sair de você, eu a desejo tanto que sinto um aperto no peito e meus dedos doem querendo tocá-la.

Ele segurou seu rosto na penumbra, os polegares acariciando os arcos de suas sobrancelhas.

- Quando a seguro com as duas mãos e a sinto tremer assim, esperando... Quero lhe dar prazer até você gritar. E quando tenho meu próprio prazer, sinto como se tivesse lhe dado minha alma junto com meu corpo.

Ele emitiu um som inarticulado quando a ponta do dedo dela encontrou seu mamilo.

- Você me deseja agora? – ela sussurrou, beijando a depressão acima da clavícula. A pele dele tinha um gosto ligeiramente salgado, com um cheiro pungente de madeira queimada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas moveu-se para que ela o sentisse, rígido, contra sua barriga.

- Você me quer? – era a pergunta que ela podia ver no rosto dele, planando acima do seu no quarto cada vez mais claro. – Vai me aceitar e se arriscar com o homem que eu sou, em nome do homem que você conheceu?

Seus olhos verdes cintilaram quando ela estendeu o braço, fazendo-o rolar sobre ela. Elenna admirou-se com a sensação de tê-lo nos braços, tão sólido e quente. Real, após a angústia da saudade de um fantasma que não podia tocar.

Ele parou e ela pôde sentir os músculos da garganta enquanto ele engolia em seco, a mão movendo-se devagar pelas curvas suaves da cintura e do quadril, a subida e a descida da coxa.

Ele mudara, mas a mudança era sutil. Parecia que tanto a pele quanto os músculos haviam se tensionado um pouco, se aproximando mais dos ossos, de modo que ele parecia mais rijo. Ele nunca fora retesado, mas os últimos vestígios de relaxamento juvenil haviam desaparecido. Sua pele escurecera um pouco, para um dourado-claro, adquirindo um tom mais bronzeado no rosto e na garganta, clareando pela extensão do corpo até um branco puro, no interior das coxas.

Ela podia sentir a urgência dele tremer nas mãos que seguravam seu traseiro, no movimento abrupto e involuntário de seus quadris, interrompido subitamente quando ele se conteve. O corpo dela contorceu-se, numa agonia de ansiedade. Pressionou os quadris contra os dele com toda a força, agarrando-o, as curvas de suas nádegas presas sob as mãos dela. Ele respirou fundo, estendeu o braço e segurou os pulsos dela em uma única mão, puxando-os acima da cabeça dela.

Um som como um soluço saiu da garganta dela quando ele a penetrou com força.

- Você é minha. – sussurrou docemente, pressionando-se nas entranhas dela.– Minha mulher, - arquejou, apertando os pulsos dela com mais força. – meu coração, - mergulhava dentro dela, – minha alma. – a força do ato atingindo seu útero a cada estocada.

Em algum lugar, ela pensou com satisfação depois, ele acendera uma faísca, fazendo surgir uma fúria de paixão e necessidade em resposta. Começou a arquear seu corpo a cada golpe, erguendo os quadris para recebê-lo cada vez mais fundo. Um tentando puxar o outro para dentro de si.

Ela perdia seus limites, Harry a única âncora conforme ela se dissolvia, o pensamento consciente um elemento deslocado no caos de sensações – os lençóis amassados e a cama macia sob ela, a respiração arquejante e o hálito quente de Harry em sua face. O grito dela misturou-se ao dele e eles se perderam finalmente um no outro.

Só voltou a si muito devagar, parcialmente deitada no peito de Harry, os corpos suados. Ele respirava pesadamente, os olhos fechados. Ela podia ouvir seu coração, batendo com a lentidão sobrenatural e o ritmo vigoroso que se seguem ao clímax. Sentindo que ela despertava, ele a puxou, passando os braços ao seu redor.

Harry abriu os olhos e sorriu, com uma expressão bastante parecida com orgulho masculino, ao examinar o estado dela.

- O que? – Elenna perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Você fica linda assim, com os cabelos emoldurando seu rosto como uma juba, as faces afogueadas e os lábios inchados. – esquivou-se quando ela tentou dar-lhe um tapa, o sorriso mais largo.

- Ora, meu caro, você não está em melhores condições! – ela exclamou, apontando para as marcas de unhas e dentes nos ombros dele.

- Mas eu definitivamente não estou parecendo um ouriço. – desviou-se a tempo de evitar uma colisão da mão dela com sua coxa. - Uma mulher séria _e _casada devia se dar ao respeito. - ela atirou-se contra ele, sorrindo também e os dois rolaram pela cama até perderem o fôlego.

Ela parou sobre ele, os olhos verdes fitando-a com carinho pelas fendas estreitas das pálpebras.

- Amo você. – ele disse, tocando a curva da têmpora dela delicadamente, ajeitando os cachos rebeldes atrás das orelhas. O tom de contentamento era perceptível.

- Também o amo. – ela respondeu, deitando-se no peito dele, apertando-se contra ele. – Nunca mais o deixarei. – murmurou. – Nunca mais. – Harry suspirou profundamente e, em poucos instantes, dormia. A última visão dela, antes de adormecer também, foi um leve sorriso nos cantos da boca dele.


	25. Quebrando as regras

**Capítulo 23: Quebrando as regras**

_"O que pode sair errado?"_ - o homem pensava, enquanto seus subordinados escrutinavam o interior do bosque. Ele não estava satisfeito em realizar essa tarefa. Preferiria estar em uma das frentes de batalha que seguravam, a leste da Grã-Bretanha, os ataques dos neo-comensais. – _"O braço dele cresceu muito se há alguém aqui."_

Draco escolhera os melhores rastreadores do seu grupo para cumprir as ordens do Ministro. Até o momento, o único vestígio encontrado foram os resquícios de magia onde ele e Hayden viram os três desaparatar.

_"Isso é trabalho para o Potter. Se ele não consegue cuidar do quintal de casa..."_

A penumbra anunciava o próximo nascer do sol. O cheiro de terra úmida penetrava fundo em seus pulmões. Seus pés afundavam no mar de folhas secas e o vento forçara todos a usar as grossas capas de inverno.

- Senhor, aqui! – sinalizou o garoto que Niellina trouxera de Avalon há poucas semanas e que farejava feitiços como um sabujo. Ele apontava para um monte de folhas curiosamente mais alto que os outros.

- Obra do vento. – Joshua Eileen desdenhou. Antes, ele era o melhor rastreador.

- Não! Veja as folhas quebradas em volta. – o garoto mostrou. – Só se o vento tiver mãos.

- Descubra. – a voz do comandante encerrou a discussão. – Com a varinha, Difed. – acrescentou, quando o jovem arregaçou as mangas.

Os murmúrios em volta dos dois foram diminuindo à medida que uma redoma aparecia entre as folhas.

- Que grosseiro. – o loiro comentou. – Embora eu não esperasse nada melhor vindo dela.

- É a Sra. Potter. – Joshua também reconheceu os traços.

- Leve a sua descoberta para Lupin, Difed. O resto de vocês, continue procurando. – _"Ele precisa começar a ser responsável por suas ações."_

Aparatou em frente ao sobrado. O telhado faiscou com os primeiros raios da manhã.

- Onde ele está? – entrou tempestivamente na sala assim que um dos elfos abriu a porta.

- Mestre Potter não quer ser incomodado.

- Não temos tudo que queremos, não é mesmo? – a paciência não era uma das virtudes de Draco. – Se você não for chamá-lo, eu mesmo irei. Conheço o caminho. – o elfo arregalou os olhos, subindo os degraus de dois em dois. _"É revoltante ele ainda estar dormindo."_ – ele atirou-se em uma das poltronas, unindo as pontas dos dedos.

- Você não podia esperar? – a voz pastosa do homem denunciava que ele estivera realmente dormindo, o que aumentou o descontentamento do loiro.

- Você não deveria estar cuidando da Elfa, ao invés de... – não terminou a frase, pois Elenna surgiu atrás de Harry. Na verdade, apoiava-se nele, mas não deixou de sorrir ao ver os olhos arregalados do loiro.

- Bom dia, Draco. – _"Ela não deveria estar na cama?"_

- Pelo visto você não está tão doente quanto parecia, não é mesmo?

Os dois sentaram-se em frente a ele.

- E então? – Harry franziu a testa. – Nos acordou só para olhar?

- Onde está a sua namoradinha, Potter? – olhou para Elenna.

- Não existe tal pessoa. – o moreno respondeu imediatamente.

- Você já descobriu o que aconteceu naquela tarde, Potter?

- Não.

- Porque não procurou saber, não é mesmo?

- Se você não quer dizer a razão de estar aqui, eu posso ler a sua mente. – Harry exibiu um meio sorriso.

- Vodu. – Draco encarou Elenna, que o observava com atenção. - Uma boneca espetada por agulhas, com a sua aparência, _madame_.

- Deselegante e covarde. – a meio-elfo retrucou.

- Certamente. – o loiro assistiu o rosto de Harry tornar-se sombrio. – Existe uma guerra lá fora e você está enterrado aqui, me fazendo perder um tempo precioso. Fui proibido de lhe dizer qualquer coisa por causa dela – indicou a mulher. – mas vim informar-lhe que não vou mais servir de babá. Você fez a merda. Você limpa. – dizendo isso, levantou-se. – Reunião no Ministério daqui uma hora.

Harry ficou sem reação. Apertou a mão de Elenna na sua, sem ousar olhá-la. Sentia a atenção sobre si. O corpo dela enrijecera ao ouvir a notícia, entretanto, ele sabia que ela não diria nada.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse por fim, a voz baixa.

- Não, Harry. – ela tocou seu rosto. – Não é culpa sua. – a voz era suave. – Não é. – Elenna repetiu, pousando a mão na nuca do bruxo, encostando testa com testa.

- Acha que pode me perdoar por isso? – ela sorriu-lhe, desenhando com a ponta do dedo o contorno do lábio inferior. Os olhos verdes estavam perturbados por trás dos óculos. – Pode me perdoar por ter desejado tanto você que a arrastei para o sofrimento?... Eu agüentaria qualquer tortura, qualquer dor no mundo, mas não suporto vê-la sofrer... – a voz dele tremia. – Quero estender meu corpo sobre você e as crianças para protegê-los.

- Eu viria, não importa o que acontecesse. – ela garantiu, beijando-o ternamente. As mãos dele alojaram-se, suadas, em sua cintura.

- Não posso ir. – disse, pesaroso, algum tempo depois. - Não vou deixá-la sozinha.

- Acho que não aceitarão um 'não' como resposta. – Elenna abraçou-o. - Ficaremos bem. Temos a Chave de Portal e o Pó de Flu.

- Talvez fosse melhor irem comigo.

- Gil não pode ser deslocado. Ele ainda está fraco. O Ministério não é lugar para crianças; e você não vai demorar tanto, vai?

- Não sei. Aparentemente não. – o bruxo respondeu, adivinhando que ela não acreditava. Elenna conhecia os procedimentos do Ministério e da Federação. Provavelmente a reunião duraria horas.

Suspirou, tirando os óculos e andando pela sala. Sabia que era seu dever ir, ainda mais com o possível envolvimento de Cindy. E, sim, ele era um comandante importante, uma vez que tinha um terço do efetivo de vanguarda sob suas ordens.

- Vou tomar um banho. – anunciou, subindo para o quarto.

Ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água cair livre, molhando seus cabelos, descendo pelos braços, pingando dos dedos. A água quente batia em seu rosto, nas costas, no peito enquanto ele se virava devagar, querendo senti-la alcançando todo o corpo.

Desejava que ela levasse embora o enorme peso que ele voltou a sentir assim que Malfoy revelara como atacaram Elenna. Por que não podia ser um homem comum, que ia do trabalho para casa, levava os filhos ao zoológico e discutia com a mulher a melhor cor para a parede da sala? Um homem simples, com necessidades e responsabilidades simples.

Então, ouviu, trazida através dos anos, a voz da mãe de Elenna: _"Grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades''_.

Desligou o chuveiro e enxugou-se, amarrando a toalha na cintura para sair junto com uma nuvem de vapor. Encontrou Elenna olhando fixamente pela janela. Harry abriu a gaveta no criado-mudo sem nenhum barulho e tirou de lá a caixinha de presente laranja, lacrada por um feitiço que ele desfez. Caminhou até a Elfa e abraçou-a.

- Você está quente! – ela exclamou. – E não secou os cabelos direito. – completou, passando a mão por eles.

O bruxo sorriu, olhando para o povoado.

- Estava pensando em mim?

- Não. – ela encostou-se nele e voltou a olhar a paisagem. – Em filhos e gravidez.

- Quer dizer que você está... – ele mal ousou acreditar, passando a mão pela barriga dela. Elenna riu.

- Homens... Como poderia saber?... Estava só pensando na responsabilidade que é ter um filho. Quase perdemos Gil... E eu não estava aqui com Elanor...

- Você não podia adivinhar, Elenna. Nós não sabíamos o que poderia acontecer. E vocês duas têm muito tempo ainda.

- Eles são pequenos e já sofrem... Será sempre assim? – ela comentou, melancólica. Harry acariciou os cabelos cacheados. Ficou um tempo calado, até lembrar-se.

- Esqueci de uma coisa. Algo imprescindível. – pegou a mão direita da meio-elfo e beijou-a. Quando Elenna olhou, lá estava, no indicador, a aliança de _mithril_, a prata verdadeira dos elfos, que ela abandonara na distante madrugada em que pensou ter terminado sua vida. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Harry levantou sua mão direita para exibir a aliança gêmea. – Nada aconteceu. – sussurrou no ouvido dela, apertando-a para se assegurar de que ela estava e continuaria ali.

Ficaram abraçados, silenciosos, conscientes de que deveriam se mexer, agir, sem coragem de dar dois passos para longe. Foi Elenna que se afastou primeiro, para poder dizer-lhe com os olhos que eles sempre estariam juntos. Ela sempre estaria ali para ele.

- É melhor se vestir. – virou-se para o armário, procurando uma das vestes pretas com o distintivo da Federação. O bruxo sorriu ao vê-la preparar as coisas como se nunca tivesse estado longe. – Você vai tomar café aqui? – ela perguntou, entregando-lhe roupas e sapatos.

- Adoro quando você banca a dona de casa. – ele provocou.

- Notei que você está meio _largado_, Potter. – ela devolveu no mesmo tom irônico. – Homens definitivamente não vivem sem uma mulher do lado!

- Agora, a sua parte feminista podia dar uma folga, não?

- Isso significa que você me poupará de preparar o café da manhã?

- Obrigado... Ainda está cedo. Como alguma coisa lá mesmo, ou nem isso... Volto para o almoço, ok?... Trago alguma coisa?

- Não. – ela adiantou-se para ajudá-lo com o broche da Ordem da Fênix. – Eu vou cozinhar. – anunciou, com um sorriso maroto.

- Então é melhor eu trazer uns sanduíches!

- Não se atreva a comer na lanchonete de Simon Butter! – ela bateu no ombro dele.

- Sim, Sra. Potter. – Harry disse, acabando de se vestir e enlaçando-a pela cintura. Elenna percebeu a ênfase orgulhosa nas palavras. – O que mais a senhora me recomenda?

- Volte logo ou eu ficarei realmente furiosa!

- Não permanecerei um minuto além do necessário naquela sala! – prometeu antes de beijá-la.


	26. Tecendo planos

**Capítulo 24: Tecendo planos**

- Tudo leva a ela. – o loiro terminou sua exposição com um toque de varinha na penseira sobre a qual as cenas estiveram se desenrolando. Ele olhou para a platéia atenta com uma boa dose de orgulho e desprezo.

_"Como se qualquer idiota não visse isso desde o início."_ - seus olhos cinzentos passaram por todas as expressões de apreensão, surpresa e espanto que se voltavam para ele.

- O que temos a fazer é prendê-la o mais rápido possível. – Hayden afirmou ao seu lado. O homem o apoiara durante a explanação com suas próprias observações e conclusões.

Todos se voltaram para o moreno que se sentava na outra ponta da mesa, por ter chegado atrasado. Ele não demonstrou maior desagrado pela atenção dispensada do que o habitual franzir de cenho. Assentiu levemente.

- Há complicações. – sua voz soou fria e indiferente.

- Talvez você aprenda a escolher com quem se _engalfinha_, não é mesmo, Potter? – o tom arrastado de Draco o fez lembrar instantaneamente o garoto arrogante de Hogwarts. O canto da boca do loiro tremeu levemente.

_"Canalha! Você está se divertindo com tudo isso."_ – Harry pensou, estreitando ligeiramente os olhos, decidido a não deixar-se levar por provocações.

- Provocações não levam a nada. – Rony declarou. – Precisamos agir.

- Agora. – Hermione o apoiou.

- Como eu disse, há complicações. – Harry manteve o tom profissional na voz, fingindo que não estavam ali discutindo sua vida pessoal.

- Se você estiver se referindo à gravidez... - Gina disse de seu lugar ao lado do marido.

- Não, não é isso. – Harry garantiu, levantando-se para caminhar pela sala de reuniões. – Apenas que não há nada que evidencie que a srta. Parker-Winter esteja envolvida. – ergueu a voz para abafar as objeções a essa declaração. - Nas lembranças de Malfoy e Hayden o que vemos é o corpo dela transformar-se no de Cho Chang, mas isso também pode ser uma armadilha. Afinal, - seus olhos estreitaram-se mais. – o meu... ãh... a minha... relação com ela era bastante conhecida. – fez um gesto para parar o protesto de Sigfried. – Encontrar o vodu com a aparência de Elenna ainda não é prova suficiente de que Cindy e Chang são a mesma pessoa ou que Cindy esteja junto com os neo-comensais, ou qualquer outra teoria que Malfoy invente.

- Podemos interrogá-la. – Sigfried argumentou. – Usando o Veritasserum.

- Não se esqueça que pode haver problemas com a criança. – Hermione disse. – Há casos de deformações no feto quando a mãe usou a poção. Além disso, qual a alegação para intimá-la?

Novamente, os rostos se viraram para Harry. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, irritado.

"_Por que não podemos simplesmente acabar com os malditos desgraçados?"_

- Se estivermos interrogando todas as pessoas que estavam na região no dia do ataque, ela pode ser intimada. – disse, por fim. – Quanto à poção, teremos que esperar o parto. Não quero arriscar mais nada. De qualquer modo, não vai demorar. Uma semana ou duas, no máximo.

- Até lá, continuamos com as investigações sobre o esconderijo. – Rony disse, sentado no meio da mesa, em frente a Gina. – De qualquer modo, os ataques cessaram quase completamente. Podemos respirar.

- É só a inspiração antes do mergulho, Rony. – sua irmã fitou-o, cansada. Estivera em duas missões nas últimas horas e seu rosto não escondia as marcas da tensão. – Não os subestime, nem por um instante.

- Ainda não conversei com os outros, contudo mandei reunir meu grupo. – Harry avisou, voltando para perto da porta. – Continuaremos a procurar perto de Broch Tuarach e na região de Inverness. Tomarei o lugar de Gina. – acenou ligeiramente para a ruiva, que abriu a boca para protestar. – Se precisar de auxílio, pedirei. – abriu a porta. – Quanto à Cindy, chamem-na, se quiserem.

- Você não vai. – Hermione declarou. – Precisa ficar com Elenna. Se as visões de Gina estiverem certas...

- É por eles que estou fazendo isso, Mione. – ele deu as costas aos outros, saindo da sala.

- Harry. – a morena alcançou-o, fazendo-o parar.

- Destaquei aurores para vigiar a casa. – ele disse, contraindo os lábios, ansioso para agir. – Não posso pedir a nenhum de vocês que fiquem com ela e as crianças. Não com tantos ataques e desaparecimentos. – ajeitou os óculos que desciam pela ponta do nariz. – Posso ao menos pedir que fique atenta? Você sabe que ela não está recuperada e eu detestaria deixá-la a cargo apenas de pessoas desconhecidas...

- Dê o comando para outra pessoa, Harry. – ela tocou seu braço. – Não perca o foco.

- Eu a trouxe de volta, Mione. Tenho que tornar o mundo seguro para ela de novo.

**OUTRACENA**

Os dedos de Draco tamborilavam na mesa, seus olhos perdidos na porta aberta.

- Como foram as investigações, Gina? – ouviu Sigfried perguntar.

- Prendemos alguns bruxos, mas nenhum importante. – ela passou a mão no rosto, tentando permanecer consciente. – Sirius e Remo estão com eles. Houve um momento, há dois dias, que pensei estar no caminho certo, mas a evidência se perdeu.

- Como assim? – Sigfried curvou-se sobre a mesa, subitamente interessado.

- Estava seguindo o rastro de um bruxo que havia se encontrado com diversos suspeitos, mas ele sumiu no desfiladeiro Carryarrick.

- Desapareceu?

- Nós procuramos em todo o lugar, não há muito onde se esconder ali, não é mesmo? – ela disse, exasperada. Ele já estivera no lugar com ela antes. – E não, ele não desaparatou. – ela adivinhou seu pensamento. – Foi quando pedi para descansar. Certamente estive vendo coisas... – terminou com um gesto vago.

- Não quero nenhum comentário sobre essa reunião com os outros. – Draco pareceu sair do transe, escrutinando os rostos que se viraram para ele. – Gina, você e seu irmão podem falar com a garota? – era quase uma ordem, mas ele lembrou-se a tempo da última discussão com a esposa sobre hierarquia e achou por bem acrescentar o tom de pedido. – Hayden e eu iremos à casa dos Chang.

- Devemos compartilhar as informações que obtemos e os procedimentos que adotamos, Malfoy. – Rony retrucou.

- Não desta vez. – o queixo do loiro ergueu-se em desafio para Rony, cujas orelhas começavam a ficar rosadas nas pontas. – Precisamos mudar essa estratégia estúpida e começar novas frentes.

- Sei bem o que você pretende! – o ruivo estreitou os olhos, o rosto adquirindo o tom avermelhado que denunciava explosão à vista.

- Sua irmã não pára de ter visões. As mesmas que você acabou de ver. – apontou para a penseira. – Caso não tenha notado, ela é uma sacerdotisa treinada. – viu pelo canto do olho a testa de Gina franzir. – Então, há uma probabilidade _muito_ grande de que, se continuarmos agindo da mesma maneira, tudo aquilo que ela e eu vimos _todas _as noites venha a acontecer. – ele levantou-se, espalmando as mãos na mesa para enfatizar sua posição. – Não sei quanto a você, mas a parte que inclui a _minha_ filha não me agradou nem um pouco!

- Acalme-se, homem! – Gina forçou-o a sentar novamente. – Rony, desta vez tenho que concordar com Draco. – ela viu um sorriso contrafeito aparecer nos lábios comprimidos do irmão.

- _Só _desta vez, Gina?!

- Não seja irônico comigo!

- Parem, os dois! – Sigfried interrompeu. – Malfoy, concordo que tenhamos que mudar de planos, mas não farei nada sem que a informação seja repassada. Só assim teremos unidade e força.

Draco observou-o por um longo instante. Gina suspirou aliviada ao ver o movimento mínimo de cabeça, concordando.


	27. Acertos atrasados

**Capítulo 25: Acertos atrasados**

- Dobby vai acordar os senhores, vai sim! – esbravejava. – Dobby não tem respeito pela família! Pare imediatamente, Dobby!!

- Bom dia. – o cumprimento da senhora os fez parar. Viraram-se para ela, endireitando as costas. A guitarra de Everlin arranhava no rádio. – Vejo que estão animados hoje.

- S... si... sim, senhora. – Dobby gaguejou, enquanto Winky sibilava ao seu lado "Winky não disse? Winky avisou!". – Senhora dormiu bem?

- Como há séculos não dormia, Dobby! – Elenna sorriu, quebrando a tensão e assistindo os ombros dos dois relaxar.

- Mestre Potter feliz agora que senhora está aqui.

- Tomara que valha a pena. Elanor deve acordar daqui a pouco, não é?

- Sim, senhora. – Winky respondeu. - Jovem senhora Potter não dorme até tarde.

Elenna olhou para o armário forrado de desenhos da filha. Abriu-o e tirou uma garrafa de leite.

- Senhora quer panquecas, minha senhora? – Dobby perguntou, pressuroso.

- Não seria mau... Quem sabe uma tigela de mingau?

- Pequena Elanor não gostar de nada forte. – Winky abanou as orelhas. –Ela parece muito com a senhora.

- Fico satisfeita em saber. – Elenna assentiu, sentando-se com uma xícara de chá. – Logo ela estará com a idade certa e não pode achar ruim ser privada de certas regalias.

- Menina Elanor vai embora? – Dobby arregalou os olhos.

- Não posso deixar que ela conheça menos do que eu, Dobby, mas ela voltará, tenha calma. – ela riu do medo do elfo doméstico. – Vocês podem trazer Elanor e Gil-Celeb para cá, por favor?

Elenna ainda ouvia a discussão dos elfos quando se sentou para mexer a tigela com os ingredientes para as panquecas. Observou distraída a farinha juntar-se ao leite e aos ovos, dissolvendo a manteiga com a ponta da colher de pau e acrescentando açúcar comedidamente. Sua mente aquietou-se na execução do trabalho mecânico e viajou para a noite anterior, as lembranças fazendo seu corpo formigar nos locais mais sensíveis.

_"Posso ainda ter esperanças?"_

Um comando mental fez a tigela despejar a massa nas chapas do fogão e a espátula virar os círculos cozidos de um lado para o outro. Cada vez que um era colocado nos pratos, uma generosa camada de mel e manteiga era adicionada. O mingau borbulhava lentamente ao lado, fazendo o cheiro convidativo subir as escadas.

Elenna recostou-se na porta da cozinha, aspirando o ar fresco da manhã.

_"Os feitiços só funcionam até a horla do bosque."_ – o pensamento surgia como um grito sempre que ela conjeturava em andar pela aldeia.

Os olhos cinzentos observaram o pontinho escuro no céu nevoento aproximar-se até ser distinguido como uma coruja-da-torre. Trazia no bico um envelope oficial do Ministério da Magia, que deixou cair sobre a mesa antes de sair raspando o topo da cabeça da mulher.

Quando os pequenos desceram, a mãe procurou esconder a apreensão pela notícia.

- Bom dia! – saudou, tomando cada um no colo. Não pela primeira vez, pensou em como eles eram miúdos para a idade. – Estão com fome?

- Muita. – os dois responderam ao ver a montanha de mel e manteiga e o mingau com caramelo. Elenna partiu a comida em pequenas porções, acrescentando a tudo um pote de salada de frutas.

- Aprendi a comer na América do Sul. – informou, diante da expressão de dúvida de Elanor. A menina encostou um pedaço de mamão na ponta da língua, desconfiada. Logo estava comendo tudo sob o olhar da mãe.

Gil equilibrou-se na cadeira para alcançar a cesta, a mãozinha pequena com dificuldade de apanhar o pão. Elenna ajudou-o, beijando a cabecinha de cabelos negros, suprimindo, no cuidado com os filhos, a vontade de chorar.

_"São eles que precisam de mim."_

- Podemos brincar na sala da lareira, mamãe? – os olhos verdes de Elanor brilharam acima da boquinha lambuzada de mel e frutas e ela sorriu da menina.

Os dias seguintes foram parecidos, com as poucas variações de visitas ocasionais que ela suspeitava para que serviriam. Ocupada com os filhos, a manutenção da casa e as conversas amenas na sala de visitas, ela tinha pouco tempo para sentir-se triste.

Entretanto, ao deitar na cama vazia à noite, sentindo o cheiro dele ao redor, sua mente vagava, tateando até encontrá-lo numa das barracas em meio a urzes e amieiros. Tocava o corpo fatigado, muitas vezes ferido, sem o auxílio imediato de um medi-bruxo; ouvia os barulhos do acampamento, com as conversas sussurradas e os estalos da madeira nas fogueiras. Ouvia os murmúrios dele no sono, chamando-a com os lábios secos e a voz presa na garganta. Aconchegava-se ao lado do homem apenas para se descobrir encolhida, e sozinha, na mesma cama fria em todas as manhãs nevoentas.

Sabia que não podia fazer essas viagens extra-corpóreas, não se quisesse recuperar sua energia, entretanto, seu espírito sentia-se atraído inexoravelmente.

_"Ele me reivindicou."_ – ela concluiu, quando não conseguiu parar o impulso de ir ao encontro de Harry, uma semana depois da sua partida.

Das janelas do sobrado ela vislumbrava as movimentações dos aurores ao redor da propriedade. Via a apreensão crescente nos rostos dos amigos ao virem buscar Elanor e Gil-Celeb para brincar, embora nenhum respondesse suas perguntas. Ela não insistia, descobrindo o que podia em seus passeios noturnos. Mesmo assim, foi pega de surpresa quase três semanas após a reunião no Ministério.

Elanor e ela examinavam um dos álbuns de fotografias. A chuva batucava no vidro da janela e as duas defendiam-se do frio da noite embaixo de uma colcha de lã xadrez e canecas fumegantes de chocolate. Gil ressonava, envolto num feitiço aquecido.

- Aqui estão eles. – Elanor apontou para o carvalho, em cujos galhos balançantes estavam pendurados Ewan Lupin e Lian Black. Elanor acenava para a câmera, sentada numa das enormes raízes. – Passei muito tempo procurando os dois!

A mulher enrijeceu ao notar a movimentação de ar que acompanhava a abertura da porta da frente. Elanor parou ao sentir a tensão da mão em suas costas. De repente, saltou do colo da mãe e saiu em disparada. O grito estridente foi de contentamento, o que fez as vísceras de Elenna revolverem-se. Correu também para a sala, encontrando, como esperava, os dois num abraço mais do que apertado. Parou na soleira, sem querer interromper.

O bruxo murmurava palavras de carinho no ouvido da menina, alisando os cabelos pretos por cima da camisola de fadinhas. Ele estava imundo, com a veste esfarrapada em vários lugares, as mãos manchadas de lama. As botas deixaram um rastro pelo soalho de madeira lustrosa. Ao erguer a vista, encontrou-a observando-os e o resto de cansaço desapareceu de seu rosto. Os olhos verdes sorriram por trás dos óculos embaçados e ele acomodou a filha num dos braços, estendendo o outro para Elenna.

- Eu disse que ele voltaria, não disse, mamãe? – Elanor voltou-se para ela, as duas dentro do abraço.

- Disse, disse sim, minha flor. – a voz saiu trêmula. Harry sorriu para ela, apertando sua mão.

- Acho que vou beijar sua mãe, Elanor. – informou, inclinando-se para alcançar os lábios dela num toque suave.

- Pelo Merlin! – a menina escondeu o rosto nas mãos, fazendo os dois adultos rirem.

- Gil está bem? – perguntou brandamente, afastando-se um pouco para fitá-la.

- Ele viria correndo também, mas foi um dia cansativo e ele se recolheu mais cedo. – ela sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Então, o que vai ser primeiro: mesa ou banho?

- Nas atuais circunstâncias, qualquer um seria bem-vindo... – começou, colocando Elanor no chão para caminhar até o corredor. O rosto dela brilhava de espectativa. – Mas, acho que prefiro comer alguma coisa. – piscou para a filha.

Dadas as boas-vindas, Dobby e Winky trouxeram travessas de frango frito, batatas assadas, jarras de cerveja amanteigada e terrinas de bolo de carne com ervilha para a mesa escovada da cozinha. O pequeno Gil acordou, sendo imediatamente acomodado no colo do pai, de onde ouvia atento as histórias sobre as batalhas, as luzes dos feitiços e a vida ao ar livre. Harry se esforçava para equilibrar as garfadas com uma única mão, sem querer deixar o filho.

- Você não iria gostar, Elanor. – ele garantiu, sacudindo uma coxa meio mordida em direção à menina. – É muito desconfortável dormir no chão.

- Ah, mas é só conjurar um colchão macio, papai. – ela ponderou, hipnotizada pelas imagens de aventura.

- É mesmo, não é, filha? – Harry disse, de modo sério, como se falasse com um de seus aurores. – Farei isso da próxima vez. – sorriu disfarçadamente para Elenna, que admirava como ele lidava com ela. – Bem, estou muito cansado agora. – bocejou e espreguiçou-se exageradamente.

- Amanhã você conta mais? – Elanor levantou-se para segurar a mão dele. Harry assentiu, guiando-os escada acima.

- Vá tomar banho. – Elenna disse, pegando o sonolento Gil. O garotinho fechou as mãozinhas na veste, aspirando o cheiro do pai. Choramingou ao ser apartado dele até Elenna segurá-lo contra o peito. – Pode deixar que eu coloco seus discípulos na cama.

Ao entrar no quarto, minutos depois, o cheiro de ervas e sabonete invadiu suas narinas. Sorriu por antecipação ao encostar a mão na porta do banheiro.

_"Ora, ora... o que temos aqui?!"_

Ele conjurara um grande ofurô, transformando o banheiro numa versão particular das saunas chinesas, o vapor aromático desprendendo-se da água quente na qual estava mergulhado. A cabeça estava apoiada numa almofada na borda do recipiente, ao lado de uma prateleira onde ela reconheceu óleos de massagem. Velas suspensas no ar completavam o ambiente relaxante.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, decidindo-se se o afogava ou não. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, balançando a cabeça em descrença. Suas mãos traidoras se encharcaram de óleo e posicionaram-se sobre a cabeça dele, os dedos finos movendo-se devagar pelo couro cabeludo. Sentiu os cabelos molhados arrepiando-se à medida que os movimentos ficavam mais firmes. Harry soltou o ar ruidosamente, inclinando-se um pouco para que ela massageasse sua nuca.

- Você deveria ter vindo até aqui. – ela murmurou, puxando os cabelos e depois os soltando, para distensionar os músculos.

- Mmmmpmpmpmm. – ele respondeu, os olhos fechados.

- Claro que eu não o deixaria ir. – ela enfiou os dedos na carne do pescoço, forçando os nós a se desfazerem.

- Ah! – ele suspirou. – Não pare, por favor. – Elenna amassava os músculos dos ombros, dissolvendo a tensão da fadiga e da preocupação. – Hum...

- Teimoso como um gigante. – ela continuou admostando-o brandamente, aproveitando para inspecionar possíveis ferimentos. Vislumbrou o brilho esmaecido de algumas cicatrizes. Ele respondia com sons ininteligíveis que indicavam grande satisfação.

Por fim, ela descansou as mãos em seus ombros já vermelhos. Admirou o contraste do corpo claro dele com a madeira escura. E notou que não havia relaxado todos os músculos com a massagem. Ele virou os olhos para ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você não deveria estar praticamente dormindo agora? – ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, não sabendo se a vermelhidão no rosto dele era só pela temperatura da água.

- Bem, sim. – num movimento rápido e fluído, ele a passou por cima da borda, provocando a subida de litros d'água e vapor quando ela lutou de surpresa. – Quem sabe mais tarde? – o sorriso alargou-se ao ver a expressão dela. Ajudou-a a tirar o vestido molhado, estendo a mão para ela.

Puxou-a para junto dele, até que as pontas dos seios roçassem em seu peito. Elenna percebeu que a água não estava apenas quente, mas pesada e oleosa. As mãos de Harry flutuaram por suas costas, segurando-a pelo traseiro para erguê-la. A penetração foi quente e escorregadia, como a pele deles estava. Ela emitiu um pequeno som de surpresa com o influxo de água que acompanhou a entrada dele.

- Ah, gostei desse. – ele disse, apreciando.

- Desse o que?

- Desse som que você acabou de fazer. Esse gritinho. – ela baixou os olhos, envergonhada.

- Desculpe; não pretendia fazer barulho.

Ele riu, o som profundo ecoando nas paredes úmidas. Trouxe-a para mais perto, para que a testa dela descansasse na sua. Fez um leve movimento com os quadris e ela prendeu a respiração, arquejando.

- Assim... – ele murmurou. – Ou... assim?

- Hum! – ela exclamou. Ele riu outra vez, mas não parou.

- Isso era tudo em que eu pensava. – ele acariciava as costas dela, apalpando, traçando as curvas de seus quadris. – À noite, quando eu sentia sua presença mais forte. – os lábios dele desciam pela sua face, as mãos prendendo-a com força a ele. - Pensava nesses pequenos e meigos sons que você faz quando eu faço amor com você e podia senti-la ali comigo, respirando devagar e depois mais depressa, e o pequeno gemido que você dá assim que eu entro em você, como se estivesse preparando-se para fazer a sua parte.

A respiração dela estava definitivamente mais acelerada e ela se agarrava em seus ombros, apertando as pernas ao redor dele.

- Harry. – ela pediu, a voz rouca ecoando no ar saturado. – Harry, por favor.

- Ainda não, meu amor. – as mãos dele seguraram-na pela cintura com força, movendo-a devagar, presionando-a para baixo até ela realmente gemer. – Pretendo ouvi-la gemer mais uma vez... – ele murmurou-lhe no ouvido. – Quero fazê-la suspirar como se seu coração fosse se despedaçar e gritar em meus braços e eu saberei que lhe dei muito prazer.

Então, a precipitação começou entre as coxas dela, disparando como um dardo nas profundezas, fazendo suas articulações amolecerem. As mãos afrouxaram-se e abandonaram os ombros dele. As costas arquearam e os seios pressionaram-se contra o peito dele. Elenna estremeceu, as mãos firmes de Harry eram tudo que a impediam de afundar.

Ela sentia-se mole, descansando no peito dele. Até ele começar a se mexer de novo.

- Não. – ela sussurrou, quase sem forças. – Harry, não. Não agüento assim outra vez. – o sangue ainda latejava em suas extremidades.

- Agüenta, sim, – a voz dele chegou abafada pelos cabelos molhados. – porque eu a amo. Mas desta vez, eu vou com você. – segurou seus quadris firmemente contra ele, arrastando-a novamente.

Muito lentamente, ela voltou a si, escutando o som da respiração já regular de Harry. As batidas do coração soavam abafadas sob seu ouvido. As mãos dele descansavam em seus quadris, mas moveram-se pelas suas costas quando a sentiu despertar.

- Não pense que não vai levar uma bronca. – sua voz saiu pastosa, como se a língua estivesse dormente. A água continuava quente e pesada.

Em resposta, sua cabeça foi incomodada em seu descanso pelo movimento do tórax de Harry e os sons compassados foram suplantados pelo ronco profundo e ressoante quando ele riu.

- Estamos cozinhando em fogo brando aqui. – a voz dele, grave e confortante, deslizou pelos cabelos molhados dela, onde seus lábios tocaram. – Você consegue levantar?

- Acho que se minha vida dependesse disso, eu poderia erguer a cabeça. – outra onda de risos abafados.

Delicadamente, Harry afastou-a, pondo-se de pé e pegando uma toalha para envolvê-la. Ela teve uma vaga noção de Harry secando-a e levando-a para a cama, aconchegando-a a ele sob as cobertas, curvando-se em torno dela.

- Tem certeza que ainda quer brigar comigo? – ele perguntou, afastando alguns fios negros do rosto. – Sabe que não os deixei desprotegidos. – apertou o abraço, fechando firme os braços ao redor de Elenna. Ela encaixou-se melhor a ele.

- Não é disso que estou falando. – ela tocou seus dedos entrelaçados.

- Eu sei. – Harry beijou-lhe o ombro. – Estou aqui agora.

- Não faça isso de novo, por favor. – ela murmurou, quase inconsciente.

**OUTRACENA**

Os feitiços zuniam sobre sua cabeça, lampejos verdes e vermelhos na escuridão total. Ele ouvia os sons das batalhas individuais acontecendo bem próximas. Os gritos dos feridos, o farfalhar das vestes, rodopiando pelo espaço apertado da mansão, as varinhas cortando o ar, os passos ecoando no chão e nas paredes de pedra, alguns mais rápidos que outros, as respirações aceleradas.

Seus sentidos aguçavam-se em situações como aquelas. As pupilas escureciam os olhos cinzentos, os pêlos eriçavam-se em busca de vibrações perigosas no ar, seus ouvidos distinguiam o ruído ínfimo de um rato nas palhas do telhado em uma noite de tempestade.

_"O velho Oengus devia me ver agora."_ – pensou, lembrando-se dos meses de treinamento em Avalon para obter o controle dos seis sentidos físicos.

Ele próprio caminhava no mais absoluto silêncio, como seus subordinados. E como Gina.

_"Eu nunca conseguirei fazê-la me obedecer."_ – ele tentava seguir os cabelos ruivos pelos túneis que desembocariam no porão da mansão em ruínas. – _"Se Hayden não estiver maluco."_

A ponta da varinha de Gina acendeu-se à sua frente, revelando uma pesada e enferrujada porta de ferro. Viu a mão dela erguer-se e saltou, segurando-a a tempo.

- Você não deveria ter vindo. – sibilou, pela milésima vez desde o início da operação. – Não tem a menor experiência em invasões. – empurrou-a para trás.

- Obrigada por reconhecer que, sem mim, você não conseguiria achar a passagem. – os olhos castanhos faiscavam de raiva na luz fraca da varinha.

Verdade, ele tinha que reconhecer. Só Gina conseguiu enxergar os feitiços de ocultação que escondiam a entrada da passagem. E insistira em ir com o marido, apesar de todos os protestos. Draco quase a estuporou, embora soubesse que ela não se deixaria atingir tão facilmente.

Ele olhou especulativamente para a porta, murmurando todas as palavras de comando de que conseguia se lembrar, em inglês, latim, gaélico e druídico.

- O que há de errado, afinal? – ela sibilou, mirando a ponta da varinha no alto da porta. Apesar da ferrugem, não havia obstrução nas frestas. Os lábios de Draco estavam contraídos e a testa franzida em concentração.

- Isso é tão desagradável. – o loiro retrucou, tirando a adaga da bainha de couro.

- Não! – Gina não conseguiu abafar o grito quando a lâmina brilhou antes de cortar um talho no braço do homem. Ele deixou algumas gotas vermelhas caírem na maçaneta retorcida. Gina agarrou seu braço, passando a varinha sobre o corte, murmurando um rápido encantamento que o fechou instantaneamente. Apertou-lhe o pulso com o susto da porta descolando-se da soleira e rangendo nas dobradiças.

- Com mil escuridões! – Draco esbravejou, puxando-a para trás dele. – O barulho vai trazer os desgraçados para cá! Gina, desaparate agora. – ela pareceu sequer tê-lo ouvido, atenta a possíveis movimentos atrás da barreira de ferro. – Virgínia, você não me prometeu voltar para nossa filha se houvesse perigo? – ela teve que ler os lábios dele para entender. O ar rarefeito da sala onde se encontravam agora dificultava a comunicação.

_"Parece uma das masmorras da mansão Malfoy"_, ela pensou ao escrutinar as paredes cobertas de umidade. Os passos deles soaram altos demais e Gina aproximou-se involuntariamente do marido quando a porta bateu às suas costas e desapareceu nas pedras. Suas mãos suavam, mas ela segurou a varinha com mais força. Sentiu a mão de Draco, grande e fria, fechar-se sobre a dela.

- Fique perto de mim. – ele sussurrou, elevando a própria varinha para iluminar o cômodo pequeno e quadrado. Uma única fenda abria-se do lado oposto ao que eles estavam. Com cautela, conduziu-a pela escadaria que havia além, atingindo o patamar superior.

O corpo dele imprensou-a desconfortavelmente contra a parede irregular momentos antes das vozes se tornarem audíveis.

_"Nós podemos ficar aqui embaixo durante séculos!"_, a ruiva nem bem tinha formulado um plano e seus pés já a guiavam para fora do alcance de Draco. Ouviu um som inarticulado e gutural vindo dele ao colocar-se em frente aos três homens que se apressavam pelo corredor. Eles pararam de chofre, naturalmente surpresos de alguém mais estar ali. Rapidamente, estuporou o da esquerda e amarrou e amordaçou o da direita. Os olhos negros que a fitaram não piscaram. A boca larga abriu-se num sorriso malicioso e a mão dele voou para a varinha rápido demais.

- Nem tente. – a voz fria de Draco soou a centímetros de sua nuca. A ponta de sua varinha cutucou as costas do bruxo. – Não sabia que você estava envolvido com essa magia tão baixa, Nott. – ele disse, em tom de conversa. – Ainda envolvido em questões de sangue, não é?

- Seu traidor imundo! – o outro retrucou, cuspindo para mostrar sua opinião. – Unindo-se a sangues-ruins e escória. Uma vergonha para a bruxidade.

- Vocês não mudam o discurso, não é mesmo? – Draco aumentou o aperto, torcendo a varinha nas costelas de Edward Nott. – Onde ela está?

Os olhos negros mantinham-se fixos no rosto de Gina, o sorriso torcendo os lábios finos enquanto Draco perguntava e empurrava-o.

- Ele está se divertindo. – a ruiva disse, depois de alguns minutos. – Segure-o, querido. – trocou um olhar rápido com o loiro, que prendeu os braços do bruxo com firmeza. – Você teve sua chance. – ela comentou, espalmando a mão sobre a testa suada. Os olhos negros reviraram e as pernas dele perderam a capacidade de mantê-lo de pé, mas Draco conseguiu segurá-lo pelo tempo necessário. Ele estava surpreso por ela usar um método tão invasivo. Quando Gina tirou a mão do rosto do homem, Draco o soltou para que ele caísse como uma trouxa de roupas sujas.

- Três lances de escada abaixo. – ela arquejou e teria caído também se ele não a tivesse apoiado. – Não podemos demorar. Está quase na hora.

Eles correram pelos corredores vazios, escrutinando as sombras para eventuais armadilhas. Entretanto, parecia que os defensores da mansão não haviam conjeturado a idéia de que alguém pudesse entrar pela porta secreta. Somente perto do quarto indicado, centenas de metros abaixo da superfície, é que havia um pequeno ajuntamento de Neo-Comensais.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco não viram nenhum sinal de seu pai.

_"Quem sabe não é uma ação independente desse bando de palermas?"_ Ele esgueirou-se o máximo que conseguiu sem ser visto, sentindo Gina acompanhá-lo. _"Muito conveniente para ele, ir para casa justo hoje."_

De repente, todo o grupo correu em direção a eles. Ele mal teve tempo de lançar um feitiço de desilusão sobre os dois, prendendo a respiração. Depois da passagem tempestuosa, olhou novamente e viu apenas um bruxo guardando a porta. Silenciosamente, apontou a varinha para as costas do vigia.

- _Petrificus Totalis_. – sussurrou.

Com o caminho livre, os dois invasores precipitaram-se pela porta de madeira apodrecida, entrando em um quarto simples, onde a bruxa era mantida presa por cordas à cama, obviamente sob um feitiço de mudez. Seus gritos e gemidos, quando as contrações vinham, não tinham nenhum som. Rapidamente, Gina cortou as amarras, tocando a barriga endurecida.

- Começou há pouco tempo. Podemos levá-la daqui.

**Nota:**

Sim, eu demorei DEMAIS!! Sorry, sorry, sorry...

Mas, acho que valeu a pena, hein?!

Vocês podem imaginar como Elenna e Harry estão incrivelmente felizes?! E o que acontecerá com a bruxa com contrações?!

Ah, tenho que deixar o devido crédito para as "cenas amorosas" dos últimos capítulos. Elas foram inspiradas na série "Viajantes do Tempo", de Diana Gabaldon.

Então, o que acharam?! Contem-me tudo!!

:-)


End file.
